


Границы магии

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Театр и цирк это всё, не более», — считал Джаред. Одноклассники частенько поговаривали, как здорово было бы внезапно оказаться магом, и Джаред их искренне не понимал: со стороны возможности магии в Инсулариуме казались более чем ограниченными. Зато побочных эффектов хоть отбавляй: одни спонтанные вспышки чего стоят! А ведь ещё нужно приноровиться к жизни с этим чудиком Эклзом — единственным человеком на все острова Инсулариума, способным помочь Джареду обуздать магию...<br/>Кто же знал, что у этого мага-затворника есть свои секреты, и после того как тайное станет явным, более-менее налаженный быт больше не будет таким, как прежде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Границы магии

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Yelynx

О мистере Эклзе на Викулуме – острове, на котором Джаред прожил всю свою сознательную жизнь – не слышал никто. Скорее всего, из-за того, что маг Эклз никогда даже не бывал на Викулуме, предпочитая уединённую жизнь на Седантосе, потому что не запомнить такого чудака было просто невозможно.

Старомодный костюм, потёртые латунные часы на цепочке, через круглое окошко в которых виднелись шестерёнки, и причудливые гогглы на голове. Добавьте к этому ещё трость с таким стёртым набалдашником, что опознать по нему, голову какого животного он изображает, было уже совершенно невозможно, и крайнюю заносчивость – и образ будет завершён.

Возле дома высокомерного волшебника стоял покосившийся динамо-фонарь, не оставлявший никаких сомнений в гибели механизма от долгих и мучительных магических пыток. Это явно не сулило никакой надежды на радушный приём.

Что, собственно, и подтвердилось, когда мистер Эклз через дверь ответил Джареду с отцом, что «больше таким не занимается». Сказал бы кто на родном Викулуме, что кто-нибудь позволит себе подобное обращение с мистером Падалеки, – засмеяли бы!

Впрочем, в данном случае удивляться особо не стоило: это ведь их фонарь стоял под домом Эклза, скорчившийся от страшных мук. На длинной ножке –  грубоватой, потому что фонарь был старого образца – виднелся выгравированный вензель с латинской буквой «P».

Отец попытался что-то объяснить мистеру Эклзу через дверь – какое унижение! – но тот даже не откликнулся. Что им теперь делать – непонятно, ведь нужный дирижабль в следующий раз прилетал только через час. Да и некуда было больше отвести Джареда, кроме как к этому взбалмошному чудику. Ни один другой уважающий себя маг не станет обучать ребёнка, воспитанного обычными людьми. Потому что, во-первых, в Инсулариуме, несмотря на то, что все грозы давно отгремели, маги и люди старались лишний раз тесно не контактировать; а во-вторых, по сложившейся традиции маги сами обучали своих детей на дому, магические школы не были предусмотрены.

Так что ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как сесть на скамейку возле подбитого фонаря (именно сюда и должен был подплыть их дирижабль), чтобы решить, что делать дальше. Конечно, шансы на то, что найдётся второй маг, который согласится на такое, ничтожно малы, но вдруг? Жить и впредь со спонтанными магическими выбросами Джареда невозможно – он и так уже случайно спалил стол и шторы.

Однако решение пришло само. Буквально. Эклз вышел из дома, чтобы выбросить мусор, и заметил их на скамейке.

– Вы всё ещё здесь? – нахмурившись, осведомился он и невежливо надвинул на глаза гогглы, вперяясь взглядом в Джареда.

– Дирижабль прибудет только через полчаса, – как можно более дерзким тоном ответил Джаред, и отец незаметно дёрнул его за рукав.

– «…сэр», – поморщившись, поправил его Эклз и поднял гогглы обратно на лоб. – Неплохо было бы, если бы вы соблюдали субординацию. Если вы, конечно, ещё хотите у меня обучаться, – едко закончил он.

– Мистер Эклз, спасибо, мы в долгу не останемся… – завёл отец, но маг остановил его жестом.

– Денег я не беру, думаю, вам это прекрасно известно. И в ваших изделиях не нуждаюсь, – Джаред украдкой бросил взгляд на несчастный фонарь. – У меня свои мотивы, поэтому можете не считать себя обязанным. Вещи у вас с собой? – обратился маг уже к Джареду.

– Только самое основное.

– Вряд ли вам потребуется много. Обычно ученики проживают у меня пять дней в неделю, а по выходным посещают родителей, – Эклз снова переключился на отца Джареда. – Мои методы не позволяют устраивать встречи с родными чаще. Но телеграфом вы можете пользоваться.

Он ненадолго замолчал, задумавшись.

– Базовый курс обычно длится от полугода до двух лет, в зависимости от способностей ученика, – он хмыкнул. – В дальнейшем навыки, разумеется, нужно шлифовать, но тогда уже не требуется столь строгий режим работы. Вопросы?

– Когда я смогу контролировать вспышки? – встрял Джаред, хотя Эклз обращался к его отцу.

– Это целиком и полностью зависит от вашего усердия, – не без доли насмешливого недоверия к усидчивости Джареда ответил маг.

– Мне будет достаточно только этого, – уверенно вскинул подбородок Джаред.

Отец неловко улыбнулся и пояснил, приобнимая сына за плечо:

– Джаред подаёт большие надежды в нашем семейном деле и собирается поступать в университет на Профектусе.

– В следующем году, – кивнул Джаред. – Поэтому мне надо, чтобы это прошло как можно быстрее.

– С такой прытью вам стараться и стараться, – иронично отозвался Эклз. – Пройдёмте за мной. Мистер Падалеки, – он попрощался кивком головы, развернулся на каблуках и стремительно (насколько позволяла больная нога) направился обратно к дому.

Джаред пожал плечами, быстро попрощался с отцом и бегом нагнал мага уже у самой двери.

 

Дом, к слову, оказался подчёркнуто простым: всего один этаж, облупившаяся краска на фасаде, прочная деревянная дверь. Когда они с отцом только летели сюда, Джаред ожидал увидеть что-то невероятное – всё-таки это же дом настоящего мага! – многоэтажное, с щербатыми разноуровневыми ярусами, выдвижными вращающимися лестницами и потайными ходами… Поэтому простота и даже некоторая небрежность его нового временного пристанища не могли не разочаровать Джареда.

– А я думал, у вас будет более навороченный дом, – протянул он с порога, с любопытством оглядываясь.

Внутреннее содержание жилища Эклза вполне соответствовало внешнему невзрачному виду: коридор отсутствовал, и, войдя, посетители сразу попадали в просторную комнату, объединявшую в себе прихожую (в виде угла с вешалкой), гостиную (в виде стола и стульев) и кухню, выделенную уголком, облицованным плиткой. Другие комнаты были скрыты в глубине дома.

– «…сэр», – раздражённо напомнил ему Эклз. – И будьте добры изъясняться понятнее.

Джаред мысленно присвистнул: как всё запущенно-то, а. Сколько же этому магу лет, если он даже такого слова не знает? Родители бы поняли, о чём он…

– Ну, такой… – он замялся, не зная, как объяснить. – Большой, со всякими движущимися лестницами, выпрыгивающими отовсюду магическими штуковинами и прочим…

Маг непонимающе нахмурился, а потом усмехнулся, качая головой:

– Что за безвкусица, мне бы такое в жизни в голову не пришло. Да, кстати, в такой грязной обуви у меня по дому ходить не принято.

Джаред растерянно посмотрел сначала вслед удаляющейся спине Эклза, затем – на свои лишь слегка запылившиеся ботинки. Ну, чудик! Как есть, чудик.

– Как вообще самочувствие? – раздался голос мага из дальней комнаты. Джаред осторожно двинулся на звук, попутно осматриваясь. Спальня, ещё спальня, ванная… – Головные боли, тошнота?

– Бывает, – кивнул тот, – особенно после вспышек.

– Всё правильно, – Джаред заглянул в последнюю комнату, где уже суетился маг. Помещение казалось гибридом библиотеки и лаборатории: вдоль стен выстроились книжные стеллажи, в углу комнаты стоял письменный стол, а в центре, уперев чёрные ручки в полные потёртые бока, нелепо подбоченился большой чугунный котёл.

Эклз сновал туда-сюда, набирая из ближайшего к столу шкафа какие-то травы.

– Само по себе это не пройдёт, только когда вам удастся взять магию под контроль. Тот отвар, который я вам сейчас дам, просто снимает симптомы, причина же – во всплеске магии.

– Понятно, – кивнул Джаред, лениво скользя взглядом по корешкам книг.

Половина из них была на незнакомых языках и потому ни о чём не говорила, зато другая половина выглядела забавно: «Знахарство для начинающих», «Целительство. Основы. Том I» (одни только «Основы» составляли три тома, целиком же «Целительство» занимало две полки), «Основы магии», «Сила намерения: углублённый курс» и так далее. Трудно было представить, что кто-то этому всерьёз учится. Странно вообще, что если в тебе что-то заложено и так, от природы, этому ещё надо дополнительно обучаться.

– Вы всё это читали? – скучающим тоном спросил он.

– Разумеется, – раздражённо отозвался маг у него за спиной. Джаред слышал его дыхание: скупое, сосредоточенное. Не было необходимости оглядываться, чтобы понять, что маг нарезает ингредиенты для зелья (или чего там? отвара?). – И не один раз, учитывая то, что половину этого я регулярно освежаю в памяти с учениками.

– Регулярно? – вскинул брови Джаред, оборачиваясь. – Но ведь вы сказали, что ничем таким больше не занимаетесь?

Он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии иронично выделить голосом последние слова.

– Я вовсе не обязан заботиться о вашем самочувствии, – резко ответил маг, замирая с крепко зажатым в руке ножом. – Ещё хоть что-нибудь в подобном тоне…

– Ладно, понял, простите, – поднял ладони в извинительном жесте Джаред, – больше не повторится.

Похоже, ему даже удалось сдержать усмешку, хотя она так и просилась на губы.

Он совершенно не понимал, почему ведёт себя подобным образом со взрослым человеком. Даже не так: с человеком, судя по всему, намного более старшим, чем кто-либо, с кем сталкивался Джаред за всю свою жизнь; с магом; с единственным шансом расправиться со всем этим магическим бредом и заняться стоящим делом. К чему нарываться? Тут же всё просто – будь паинькой, получи, что надо, и уже в адекватном состоянии поступай в университет. _Нормальные_ учебники Джаред сразу взял с собой – чтобы начать готовиться к экзаменам.

Эклз поджал губы и продолжил резать уже молча. Джаред тоже какое-то время соблюдал тишину, увлекшись чтением названий на корешках. Как-то они… не слишком-то вязались с магией. Нет, с целительством и знахарством всё понятно, но остальное…

– Мне вот только одно неясно: зачем кому-то, кого от природы угораздило оказаться магом, специально всё это изучать?

Эклз ответил не сразу. Джаред уж было подумал, что тот не услышал вопрос (кто знает, может, этот древний прихрамывающий маг ещё и глуховат?), и хотел повторить ещё раз, когда Эклз задумчиво произнёс:

– Ваш отец сказал, что вы подаёте большие надежды в семейном деле.

– Ага. Машины – это моё, на все сто процентов.

– И вас, должно быть, не раз называли _прирождённым_ механиком? – он снисходительно улыбнулся.

Джаред же, в свою очередь нахмурился, соображая.

– Я понимаю, к чему вы клоните. Но это – абсолютно разные вещи. Для того чтобы стать инженером, да даже простым механиком, нужно изучать теорию. Нужно постоянно практиковаться, работать над проектами и так далее. Если этого не делать – вы просто не будете знать, как с чем обращаться.

– А сейчас вы знаете, как обращаться с магией? – вскинул бровь Эклз.

Тушé.

– Если работать нужно не с материальными объектами, то это не значит, что необходимости в работе нет, – назидательным тоном произнёс он и смёл травы ножом с доски прямиком в тот самый пузатый котел _._ – В конце концов, для чего, по-вашему, существуют театральные вузы?

А вот сравнение с театром вполне удачно. Театр и цирк это всё, не более. Некоторые чудики из класса Джареда однажды обсуждали, как здорово было бы оказаться магом, и Джаред их не понимал – что тогда, что сейчас. Со стороны возможности магии в Инсулариуме казались более чем ограниченными, так какой тогда вообще во всём этом смысл? Только мешает – вспышками этими дурацкими…

– Хорошо, тут вы меня сделали, – хмыкнул Джаред. Эклз мазнул по нему растерянным взглядом – опять не понял выражение – и уткнулся обратно в свой отвар. – Говорю, объяснили доходчиво, я согласен. Но есть ещё кое-что: вам-то всё это зачем? Бесплатно обучать чужих детей, возиться с ними, вбивать в головы половину этой библиотеки? Тратить на них свою еду и жертвовать возможностью ходить по дому голым?

Эклз, вопреки ожиданиям, не разозлился. Наоборот – усмехнулся и склонил голову, соглашаясь.

– Действительно, со стороны выглядит необычно, – Джаред предпочёл бы слово «бредово». – Если вам так важно знать мои мотивы, то, говоря коротко, я чувствую, что _должен_.

– А не коротко? – впился в него взглядом Джаред. Почему-то казалось чрезвычайно важным получить сейчас ответ, будто бы он всё решает, от него зависит отношение Джареда – и к магии в целом, и к Эклзу в частности.

Маг тоже поднял голову от ароматного варева, встретился на короткий миг взглядом с Джаредом и опять надвинул на глаза гогглы. Джаред мысленно заскрежетал зубами: ну что за бестактность?

Но Эклз поднял их почти сразу же.

– Для меня это всегда имело идеологическую значимость, – ответил он медленно. – Понимаете ли, принято считать, что именно родители учат детей магии потому, что лучше знают, какие склонности проявятся у ребёнка и как их лучше развить, к тому же, они всю жизнь находятся рядом и знают, как лучше вплести теорию в уже существующий у ребёнка опыт. Хотя на самом деле суть в том, что каждый родитель придерживается определённого мировоззрения и не желает, чтобы его драгоценному чадувнушали какие-нибудь иные, противоположные родительской точке зрения взгляды. А обучение магии принципиально строится на определённом мировоззрении, в этом и состоит его главное отличие от высшего образования в немагических сферах. К сожалению, Инсулариуму уже пришлось однажды столкнуться с последствиями соединения магических способностей и деструктивных взглядов…

Джаред кивнул, показывая, что понимает, что Эклз имеет в виду войну трёхсотлетней давности.

– А вы… участвовали? То есть, это было уже при вас?

– Участвовал, – с явной неохотой ответил тот. И тут же продолжил, не давая Джареду развить тему с войной: – Поэтому преподавание стало для меня… чем-то вроде дела жизни. Попыткой повлиять хотя бы на некоторые умы, чтобы если не предотвратить повторение истории, то по возможности повлиять на будущие поколения. У нескольких моих учеников уже появились дети, и я знаю, что за их обучение я могу быть спокоен.

– А у вас нет детей?

Эклз покачал головой, задумчиво помешивая варево, явно погружённый в свои воспоминания. Потом он словно пришёл в себя, затушил огонь под котлом и строго посмотрел на Джареда:

– Не слишком ли много вопросов вы задаёте?

– Если я не буду ни о чём спрашивать, как же я чему-нибудь научусь? – парировал тот.

– Спрашивайте по делу, – ворчливо ответил маг, наливая половником в кружку отвар и протягивая его Джареду. – На некоторых он оказывает снотворный эффект, – предупредил он, – но сегодня мы заниматься всё равно не будем, так что можете прилечь, если на вас он так подействует. А с завтрашнего дня попрошу соблюдать режим.

Он назвал время подъёма и сна, подробно перечислил все приёмы пищи, часы теории и практики, снова зачем-то надел гогглы и удовлетворённо улыбнулся на мрачное Джаредово «Так точно».

– Можно спросить? – расстроенно протянул Джаред.

– Рискните.

– Зачем вы постоянно их надеваете? Ну, то есть, я в курсе, для чего маги носят гогглы, но до сих пор ни один маг не пя… не рассматривал меня через них так пристально. Я чувствую себя раздетым.

Эклз усмехнулся коротко, а потом безо всякого перехода ответил сухим тоном:

– Я не распознаю эмоции, совсем. Иногда у меня получается ориентироваться по ситуации, но далеко не всегда. Поэтому я настроил их таким образом, чтобы они считывали информацию с лица и позы собеседника и передавали мне её в обработанном виде, указывая конкретную эмоцию и её интенсивность.

– Ого, – впечатлённо выдохнул Джаред. И добавил после паузы: – Это после войны?

– Да. Пейте же.

Джаред осторожно подул на дымящееся варево и на пробу сделал глоток. Ничего противного – обычный вкус трав. По крайней мере, очень похоже на то, что ему когда-то в детстве заваривала мама, чтобы вылечить больное горло.

Эклз, убедившись, что ученик не собирается уклоняться от необходимости выпить всё, кивнул и принялся мыть нож и доску в раковине в углу комнаты. А Джаред её сперва и не заметил.

– Как вы живёте без машин? – с любопытством спросил Джаред, рассматривая это непривычное зрелище. Он привык, что их дом завален шестерёнками и деталями, динамо-фонарями – готовыми и в процессе работы, лампочками с включением вручную и простейшими заводными роботами (в том числе и для мытья посуды).

– Так же, как люди жили шестьсот и семьсот лет назад, – недовольно ответил маг. – Механизмы – шумят.

– Я не вижу у вас даже простых тихих лампочек, – покачал головой Джаред. – И вам что, семьсот лет?

– Семьсот двадцать шесть, если быть точнее. Я вполне комфортно обхожусь свечами.

– Я привезу вам лампочки, – безапелляционным тоном произнёс Джаред, в три шага преодолел расстояние до раковины и вымыл на глазах у непонимающе моргнувшего Эклза кружку. Затем развернулся, почти что всучил её ему в руки и мило улыбнулся. – А со временем, может, и робота на заводном механизме, за наш счёт, разумеется. Негоже семисотлетнему уважаемому магу самому мыть себе посуду.

– Негоже, – согласился Эклз, приходя в себя и тут же усмехаясь. – Поэтому теперь этим будете заниматься вы.

– Значит, точно привезу!

– Только попробуйте, – покачал головой маг. – Фонарь у входа видели?

 

Отвар и вправду подействовал не хуже самого эффективного снотворного: Джаред проспал как убитый до глубокой ночи. По крайней мере, когда он проснулся, было темно хоть глаз выколи, даже с улицы не проникало ни лучика света: ну да, фонарь же погиб смертью храбрых. Джаред попытался выбраться из комнаты наощупь, по пути больно ударился о ножку кровати, ругнулся сквозь зубы и выглянул в коридор. Страшно хотелось пить. Надо было найти Эклза.

На стенах плясали тени: похоже, маг сидел в библиотеке при свечах. Отчаянно зевая, Джаред вяло доплёлся до двери, заглянул в комнату и поперхнулся вопросом про воду.

Эклз сидел, согнувшись над столом и обложившись книгами не хуже школьницы-зубрилки. Его почти загораживали две стопки, и он, придвинув свечи поближе, изучал ещё какой-то фолиант. Он же, кажется, говорил, что прочитал всё из библиотеки?..

Джаред прокашлялся, привлекая его внимание, и маг вздрогнул, бросая на него испуганный взгляд.

– А, это вы, – облегчённо выдохнул он. – Похоже, я слегка увлёкся.

– Или не слегка, уже поздняя ночь, – известил его Джаред. – Это какие-то новые книги?

Если так, то Эклз феноменально быстро читает.

Маг покачал головой.

– Это ваши будущие учебники. У меня давно не было учеников, я немного… запамятовал программу.

Джареду показалось, или голос Эклза прозвучал смущённо?

– Э-э-э, – растерянно протянул он, – а вы уверены, что их должно быть именно столько?

– Это только на первый год, – довольно улыбнулся маг. – А потом к вашим услугам будет вся библиотека, я не стану вас ограничивать.

Как будто Джаред имел в виду, что ему _маловато_ учебников. У него, вообще-то, и свои есть – для поступления. Но Эклз снова уткнулся в книгу и казался полностью поглощённым чтением, так что Джаред не стал спорить. А вот узнать про воду не помешало бы.

– Можно мне попить?

– Возьмите на кухне, – махнул рукой в сторону маг, не отрываясь от фолианта.

Джаред недовольно поджал губы и подошёл к столу, забирая одну из свечей. Эклз его что, за летучую мышь считает – бродить по незнакомому дому в полной темноте и в ней же искать графин с водой?

Маг рассеянно проследил за его движениями и вернулся к чтению, так ничего и не прокомментировав.

Впрочем, и графин, и стаканы действительно нашлись довольно быстро – на окне над раковиной. Джаред впервые хозяйничал на чужой кухне, и это, на удивление, не раздражало, а скорее забавляло. Тем более, в такой тишине и темноте вообще можно представить, что это его будущий собственный дом, купленный на собственные деньги через пару лет после окончания университета. Хотя едва ли там у него будет тактихо и темно, как здесь, на Седантосе. И уж конечно его дом будет больше и богаче – инженерам воздухоплавательных аппаратов платят просто уйму денег.

Осушив два стакана, Джаред вернулся в спальню. Будильника нигде не обнаружилось, а потом он вспомнил, что у этого чудика нет _никаких_ механизмов _вообще_. Что ж, его правила, его режим, ему и будить.

 

Однако утром Джаред понял, что служило Эклзу будильником. Проклятые дирижабли! Остановка прямо под окнами! И как он так живёт?

Джаред беспомощно застонал и перевернулся на бок. И почти тут же раздался стук.

– Джаред, вы проснулись?

Кажется, Эклз впервые обратился к нему по имени. Прозвучало так необычно, что Джаред даже не ответил и, спохватившись, промычал что-то неразборчивое только когда маг позвал его во второй раз.

Голова гудела: он определённо переспал. Вытащив из сумки щётку и душераздирающе зевая, Джаред потащился в ванную, по пути чуть не налетев на бодро передвигающегося с тросточкой Эклза. Тот посмотрел на него с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица и скрылся на кухне. Интересно, Джаред когда-нибудь привыкнет к его чудачествам, или так и будет удивляться всё время проживания на Седантосе?

– Вы готовили дома? – спросил Эклз, едва Джаред вошёл в кухню.

На плите уже стояла сковорода с шипящим маслом, маг расколол над ней яйца и только тогда поднял взгляд на Джареда.

– Э-э-э, нет, готовила всегда мама, – ответил тот растерянно.

– Готовила мама, посуду мыл робот, – проворчал Эклз недовольно. – Сами-то вы хоть что-нибудь делали?

– Разумеется, – опешил Джаред. – Я помогал делать фонари лет с пяти.

– Ах да, фонари… – протянул тот с нотками разочарования в голосе. – Тогда смотрите и учитесь. Достаньте помидоры из шкафа.

У этого помешанного противника машин нет даже проклятого холодильника! Джаред нахмурился и открыл шкаф, на который ему указывал маг.

– Разве магией нельзя держать определённую температуру… в смысле, разве нельзя превратить этот шкаф в холодильник, если вы так уж не любите механизмы?

– Можно, – не сразу ответил Эклз. – Но мне ни к чему, я покупаю продукты каждые два-три дня, так что ничего не успевает испортиться.

– Не проще ли… – начал Джаред, но тут маг рассыпал помидоры, которые он ему протягивал, и пришлось помогать их собирать, а потом масло зашипело на сковородке, и стало как-то не до попыток вникнуть в устройство мозгов Эклза.

Они позавтракали почти в полной тишине, и Джаред даже смог этим насладиться после шумного дома, в котором вечно гремят машины, а родители и брат с сестрой пытаются их перекричать. Может, Эклз и прав: от динамо-машин и роботов слишком много шума.

 

После завтрака Эклз пригласил Джареда в библиотеку – показать учебники, по которым он будет заниматься. Джаред попробовал было пожаловаться, что три книги – это слишком много, особенно учитывая то, что он готовится к вступительным в университет, но маг спокойным тоном разъяснил, что чем быстрее Джаред освоит программу и чем прилежнее будет заниматься на практических уроках, тем быстрее пройдут вспышки. А значит, тем быстрее он сможет вернуться к «своим учебникам по механике». Учебники были по инженерному делу, но Джаред решил не вдаваться в подробности – Эклз всё равно не поймёт.

Магические выбросы, как объяснил Эклз, практически всегда случаются в подростковом возрасте. Именно тогда генетическая предрасположенность к магии вступает в конфликт с гормональными изменениями. Чем более остро протекает пубертатный кризис, чем более лабильной является нервная система молодого мага, тем чаще и сильнее случаются вспышки.

Эти спонтанные выбросы магии проявляются у всех по-разному: у одних магия обрушивается потоками воды, у других – разрядами тока, у третьих – резкими ударами волной воздуха. Когда Джаред сказал, что у него магия вырывается из ладоней струями огня, Эклз нахмурился на мгновенье, но никак это не прокомментировал и продолжил рассказывать.

– Поскольку гормональный фон обычно начинает меняться в одиннадцать-двенадцать лет, то и первые вспышки приходятся на этот возраст. Если же первый выброс магии происходит позже, теоретически это может быть связано с сильным эмоциональным потрясением.

Он замолчал и выжидающе посмотрел на Джареда. Довольно бестактно с его стороны. Или он за столько лет утратил всякое смущение, раз не стесняется задавать личные вопросы и надевает гогглы, когда вздумается?

– Я бы не назвал это особым потрясением, – уклончиво ответил Джаред. Маг продолжал на него с интересом смотреть, поэтому Джаред с неохотой продолжил: – То есть, один тип, он… не то, чтобы сказал мне новость, я и без него обо всём догадывался… О том, что я приёмыш, – недовольно вздохнул он, раздражаясь из-за слишком пристального любопытного взгляда Эклза. – В общем, не стоило ему говорить об этом публично. Мы повздорили, он меня ударил, я его, а потом… бум, бах! Словно в голове взорвался огромный паровой котёл, и в следующий момент меня уже оттаскивали от этого парня. Он был весь в огне, у меня руки были в огне, но мне не было больно, и я ещё поражался потом, что не осталось ни одного ожога.

Джаред ненадолго замолчал, а Эклз спустил на глаза свои идиотские гогглы.

– Слушайте, я понимаю, что сейчас вы мне скажете соблюдать субординацию или вообще укажете на дверь, но можем мы договориться? Эти штуки меня нервируют. Давайте я вам буду честно отвечать, что чувствую… вы же это высматриваете, так? А вы не будете их больше надевать. Идёт?

Маг поморщился и явно задумался над ответом. Джаред облизнул губы и добавил торопливо:

– Я так не могу, я себя чувствую, как на операционном столе, если вы ещё и мысли читаете…

– Маги не читают мыслей, это физически невозможно, – покачал головой Эклз, поднимая гогглы на лоб. – Самое большее, что можно сделать – это уловить, что примерно человек хочет. Здесь-то мы и подходим вплотную к основам магии. Как по-вашему, Джаред, что такое мысль?

Он что, решил просто проигнорировать его вопрос?..

– Не знаю, – уныло ответил Джаред, слишком огорчённый таким пренебрежением к своей просьбе, – никогда об этом не думал.

– Думали, – упрямо возразил маг. – Все об этом когда-то думали, просто большинство вырастает и забывает. Моя работа как раз в том и состоит: напомнить вам всё то, что вы когда-то знали.

Что за бред?

– Вы не слушаете?

– Слушаю.

– Соблюдайте условие отвечать честно, я не могу проверить, что вы чувствуете, без очередной бури эмоций по этому поводу. Ваше раздражение каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь понять, что вы испытываете, слишком перегружает это тонкое устройство.

– Э-э-э, это вы только что сказали, что согласны на моё условие?

Эклз закатил глаза.

– Я сказал, что, на мой взгляд, вы заслуживаете некоторого кредита доверия, и я с обоюдной пользой пока не буду надевать это, – он постучал по медному корпусу гогглов.

– То есть, вы согласны на моё условие, – устало подвёл итог Джаред. И зачем этому магу требуется так витиевато выражаться?

– Теперь, когда проблема решена, вы можете ответить на мой вопрос? Что есть мысль?

Джаред вздохнул и ответил после паузы:

– Ну, это что-то, о чём мы думаем. Как… как предложение в мозгу, – Эклз молчал, так что Джаред неуверенно добавил: – Или осознанное желание.

– Уже ближе. Самое главное, что вы должны понять: мысль не есть строгий грамматический порядок слов, мысль – это чистая энергия, и ей не нужен субстрат в виде мозга. Обычные люди не осознают этого, не могут ощутить эту энергию, сконцентрировать и направить на осуществление желания, они разбрасываются. Для магов же всё это доступно благодаря занятиям, специальной подготовке и, разумеется, некоторой изначальной заложенности, генам, если угодно.

Эклз замолчал ненадолго, а потом придвинул к Джареду один из учебников. «Основы магии. Том I», значилось на обложке.

– Именно об этом будет говориться в первом параграфе любого учебника по магии, по сути дела, в осознании этого факта и состоит вся теоретическая подготовка. Наикратчайший магический курс выглядел бы как донесение до ученика этой основной мысли и ряд практических занятий. Вся магия, Джаред, есть не что иное как работа с чистой энергией. Мысль – и есть эта энергия. Именно её маг и направляет на корректировку физических сил и законов. Разумеется, есть и свои правила. Остановите меня, если не будете успевать за тем, что я говорю.

Остановок, и правда, потребовалось немало, потому что как бы медленно маг ни рассказывал, Джаред не всегда успевал осознать сказанное.

В учебнике была иллюстрация энергии, исходящей из ладоней мага. Разумеется, в жизни увидеть её невозможно, разве что если попробовать специально настроить гогглы. Выглядит она, судя по картинке, всегда как мягкое белое свечение; белое – поскольку данный цвет включает в себя все остальные цвета видимого спектра, то есть, энергия заключает в себе огромную силу, которая может быть направлена на всё, что угодно.

Эклз также указывал на то, что энергия мага не концентрируется исключительно в ладонях, просто в течение жизни мы привыкаем работать в основном руками, и направлять энергию мысли привычнее и удобнее именно через них. Об этом же свидетельствует и то, что вспышки магии у большинства исходят из центра ладони.

Работа мага – это не совсем свободное творчество; маг вынужден иметь делос уже существующими физическими законами и силами. Физика нашего мира – это заданное поле деятельности, изменить его нельзя, можно только подкрутить некоторые настройки. Можно повысить или понизить температуру определённого места или поверхности, усилить или ослабить давление, изменить силу гравитации (за счёт последнего и происходит бесконтактное перемещение предметов). Кроме того, можно воздействовать энергией на энергию. То есть, причинить боль на расстоянии не получится, но если мысленно войти в контакт с энергией сознания другого человека, возможно определённое внушение каких-либо ощущений или желаний. Это сложная техника, которую осваивают немногие и через долгие годы обучения.

Что касается вспышек магии огнём или водой, то они появились относительно недавно – около трехсот пятидесяти лет назад как следствие увлечения родителей или прародителей магией стихий. Долгое время магия стихий была чем-то вроде выдумки, мифа, однако, когда в этот миф уверовало большое число магов, он стал реальностью.

– Подождите-подождите, – остановил Джаред Эклза. – Вы ведь только что сказали, что маги не творят чудес, а действуют на основе уже существующих физических законов?

Тот кивнул.

– Так и есть, и объяснения данному феномену не найдено до сих пор. Если бы спросили меня, я бы ответил, что, вероятно, здесь сыграло роль количество. Судя по всему, одному магу не по силамдействовать вне физических законов, когда же сливается энергия мысли нескольких магов, происходит качественный скачок, что-то вроде выхода на новый уровень, на котором физические законы уже не имеют значения.

Джаред схватился за гудящую голову.

– Кажется, этого слишком много для меня на сегодня.

– Вы долго продержались, – усмехнулся Эклз и закрыл учебник, вместе с остальными двумя книгами складывая стопкой перед Джаредом. – Тогда остальное на следующий раз. Прочитаете по первому параграфу из каждого и ещё…

Он выдвинул ящик стола и извлёк оттуда небольшую резную шкатулку. Деревянную, как почти всё в этом доме. Эклзу стоило сначала уточнить, прежде чем приглашать Джареда с огненными вспышками жить у себя.

– На первое время, – сказал он и открыл шкатулку, придвигая к Джареду ближе.

– Это…

– Что-то вроде трости, на которую вы пока будете опираться, – жёстко усмехнулся маг.

– Кстати, всё хотел вас спросить, – неуверенно произнёс Джаред, поднимая глаза на Эклза. – Что у вас с ногой? – маг нахмурился, и Джаред торопливо продолжил: – То есть, почему вы не поставите протез? В наше время они намного удобнее и функциональнее, и если дело стоит за изготовлением, то моей семье не составит труда…

– Джаред, – прервал его Эклз, поморщившись. – Я крайне не одобряю нынешнюю моду на протезы. Кажется, некоторые ставят их, даже когда серьёзных проблем с собственными конечностями нет. У меня же обычная контрактура после перелома, практически никаких неудобств я не испытываю. С тростью мне просто легче и быстрее передвигаться, понятно?

– Понятно, – уныло протянул Джаред и снова посмотрел на шкатулку. – Я никогда не видел, чтобы маги пользовались… волшебными палочками. Думал, так только в сказках пишут.

– Они и не пользуются. Палочка будет помогать вам первое время, пока вы не научитесь управлять энергией мысли. С палочкой вам будет проще концентрировать энергию и точечно её направлять. Для лучшего контроля намерение можно озвучивать…

– Давайте вы мне это объясните ещё раз после обеда? – жалобно попросил Джаред.

Эклз только усмехнулся в ответ.

 

За обедом Джаред успел выяснить, что перелом ноги Эклз получил тоже во время войны. Знатно же его там потрепало. Но на любые расспросы маг отвечал уклончиво и стремительно менял тему, так, что Джаред решил обязательно рано или поздно докопаться до того, что с Эклзом там случилось. Да и вообще, Джаред никогда не питал особой любви к истории и помнил о войне только то, что одна группка магов вознамерилась уничтожить всех обычных людей, а потом против них выступила другая группка, которая и остановила претворение жуткого плана в жизнь.

После обеда Джаред попытался воспользоваться палочкой – маг предусмотрительно вывел его во двор – и подпалил газон. Эклз, вместо ожидаемого воздействия на пожар магией, потушил его водой из фонтанчиков. Неужели возможности магии _настолько_ ограничены?

Огонь, между прочим, по-прежнему вырывался из ладоней, так что Джареду повезло, что палочка оказалась огнеупорной. Эклз прокомментировал, что с первого раза ни у кого не получается, потому что палочку нужно представлять как продолжение руки. Необходимо вообразить энергию, выходящую не через всё тело и не через руки, а именно через кончик палочки.

Собственно, именно попыткам представить эту энергию и было посвящено первое практическое занятие. Джаред, как ни странно, довольно быстро перестал чувствовать себя по-дурацки – потому что наконец-то впервые _добровольно_ ощутил в себе… _что-то_. Кончики пальцев слегка покалывало, всё тело наполнялось теплом… Джаред зажмурился и блаженно улыбнулся, едва вслушиваясь в то, что говорит ему Эклз.

– …не нужны машины: маг всегда может послать заряд чистой энергии, который и обеспечит необходимую работу механизма. То есть, в машинах вся работа совершается за счёт…

Эклз осёкся, и Джаред ему подсказал:

– В большинстве – за счёт работы пара. В некоторых до сих пор используется заводной механизм.

Эклз кивнул, едва заметно усмехнувшись. С одобрением.

– Так вот, у каждого мага изначально есть некоторый запас потенциальной энергии, часть из которого он может отдать предмету, превращая находящуюся в нём потенциальную энергию в кинетическую, чтобы он мог совершить некоторую работу, – он выдержал паузу, словно давая Джареду время переспросить, если непонятно, но тот молчал: всё же ведь ясно. – Это соотносится с основным магическим ограничением: ничто не появляется из ниоткуда и не исчезает в никуда.

– Как в физике, – довольно отметил Джаред. Его на самом деле радовало, что он наконец начинает что-то понимать.

– Как в физике, – удовлетворённо хмыкнул маг. – Так что происходит постоянная трансформация энергии.

С этой частью, кажется, всё было понятно.

Дальше Эклз объяснял, что практические занятия будут идти по трём направлениям: очищение сознания, упражнения на концентрацию и контроль над эмоциями.

– Выкинуть из головы все отвлекающие мысли, сосредоточиться на намерении и сохранять спокойствие, – пояснил маг.

Так вот почему он такой бесстрастный. Джаред сильно сомневался, что преуспеет хоть в чём-нибудь из этих трёх пунктов, а в последнем – особенно.

– Контроль над эмоциями очень важен, – заметил Эклз, и Джареду даже стало слегка не по себе, словно маг прочитал его мысли. Но это ведь невозможно. – Эмоции вызывают спонтанные желания, и если вы преуспеете в освобождении сознания и концентрации на намерении, внезапная эмоция может привести к катастрофе. Это всё равно что иметь пилу в протезе руки: если кто-то сильно разозлит, можно убить на чистом импульсе, не задумываясь.

– Но как их можно контролировать?

– Не забегайте вперёд. Прочувствуйте энергию, вам нужно для начала хотя бы научиться обращаться с палочкой.

Джаред послушно закрыл глаза и снова постарался прочувствовать заполняющую тело магию. Он пытался представить её белым свечением, как в учебнике, но поразительным образом магия не ограничивалась пределами тела, а словно омывала его со всех сторон, то приближаясь, то отдаляясь мягкими волнами. Когда он сказал об этом Эклзу, тот ответил, что так и должно быть, и что такой результат для первого дня уже более чем достаточный.

 

Дни потекли размеренно. По утрам Джареда будили гудки дирижаблей; Эклз какое-то время на всякий случай звал его через дверь, чтобы удостовериться, что Джаред проснулся, а потом перестал.

Завтраки они готовили вместе: Эклз всерьёз взялся за его кулинарное образование.

– Двойная польза – и прокормить себя потом сможете, и с палочкой лишний раз попрактикуетесь, – приговаривал маг. Джаред на это только фыркал.

Хотя кулинарные уроки действительно очень помогали: эдакое включение знаний в реальную практику, в то, что действительно пригодится в жизни. Джареду всегда ужасно не хватало этого в школе.

Он уже довольно сносно мог скомандовать сковородке с маслом разогреться (всего-то направить палочку, мысленно представить энергию, вытекающую из её кончика, и озвучить желание), а через пару недель получилось даже создать подобие холодильной камеры. Она, конечно, работала с перебоями, потому что импульс не держался на ней достаточно долго, но, по крайней мере, Джареду теперь не приходилось бегать на рынок за продуктами каждые три дня.

От идеи подарить Эклзу робота-посудомойщика Джаред отказался сразу же, как приехал домой в свои первые выходные. После жизни на Седантосе, в доме Эклза без механизмов, родной дом показался ему постоянно жужжащим ульем. Впрочем, весь Викулум не особо отставал, хотя природа его шума происходила отсюда, из дома Джареда, поставляющего динамо-фонари по всему острову.

Тем не менее, несколько бесшумных лампочек Джаред с собой прихватил, предварительно проверив, будут ли они работать от магического импульса. Работали!

Эклз смешно сморщил нос, когда впервые их увидел, а на предложение Джареда зажечь их импульсом, высокомерно заявил, что даже не подумает «растрачивать собственную энергию на это порождение эпохи потребления». Джареда уже перестала раздражать его витиеватая манера выражаться и презрение ко всему современному. Было в этом во всём что-то забавное.

Его даже умилила тирада, которую пришлось выслушать после проектирования и сборки бесшумного пароочистителя для посуды.

– …огромная, опасная, уродливая конструкция, занимающаястолько места и лишающая возможности жить осознанно…

И так далее по списку. Эклз постоянно повторял, что необходимо жить осознанно, но Джаред не понимал, зачем ему нужно осознанно мыть посуду или убираться? Лучше он осознанно почитает учебник. Между прочим, он давно не брался за свои книги для поступления…

А вот три своих первых учебника по магии благодаря нотациям Эклза прочёл уже наполовину. Пока он продвигался в освоении бытовой и целительной магии, третий раздел – боевую – маг оставил на то время, когда Джаред сможет спокойно обходиться без палочки.

Вот в этом Джаред ни капли не преуспевал. Во второй половине дня он занимался довольно занудными упражнениями на концентрацию (необходимо было следить за секундной стрелкой долгие пять минут, причём каждые три дня прибавлялось по минуте), а ближе ко сну – медитацией. Помимо этого в течение дня нужно было следить за эмоциями. Каждую эмоцию необходимо было идентифицировать и признать (вместо того, чтобы отрицать её), затем определить, поможет она в данной ситуации или помешает, и наконец усилить в первом случае или понизить во втором. То-то Эклз так легко согласился на условие Джареда с гогглами: знал, старый пройдоха, что это всё равно будет входить в дальнейшие упражнения Джареда.

Эклз мог спросить посреди дня:

– Что вы сейчас испытываете, Джаред?

И пойди, разбери, что ты сейчас испытываешь, если спокойно сидишь и обедаешь или читаешь книгу.

Иногда он спрашивал об этом и во время занятий, и Джаред, едва не рыча от злости из-за занудного упражнения на концентрацию, отвечал, выделяя каждое слово:

– Меня – это – бесит.

Разумеется, после этого он должен был признать, что данная эмоция в этой ситуации нерациональна (что бесило ещё больше), и отвлечься от неё расслаблением тела или концентрацией на чём-то положительном (что, само собой, получалось с трудом).

Зато за эти дни он успел изучить часы, с которыми Эклз не расставался, до последней царапины на крышке. Оказывается, у них было две дверцы, и маг носил их задней дверцей (с шестерёнками в окошке) вперёд, пряча переднюю, с изображением дракона. Когда Джаред его спросил об этом, маг в своей излюбленной уклончивой манере ответил:

– Некоторые могут сделать неправильные выводы, если я буду носить их иначе.

И как Джаред ни пытал его вопросами, Эклз ни в какую не поддавался. Такой он, этот Эклз. Прямо устрица какая-то.

 

И пусть загадку с часами в ближайшее время разгадать не удалось, случилось другое, не менее важное открытие, объяснявшее и отсутствие холодильника, и многое другое.

У Эклза кончились свечи.

Они уже недели три как жилис бесшумными лампочками, пароочистителем и холодильной камерой, а Эклз продолжал пользоваться свечами и презрительно фыркать на всё вышеперечисленное. Обеспечение их провизией и прочими необходимыми вещами уже полностью легло на плечи Джареда, так что он не смог не воспользоваться ситуацией и не поставить ультиматум: он не будет покупать никакие свечи, пусть Эклз уже в конце концов будет жить в ногу со временем.

– Это же так просто и так удобно, – как маленькому, объяснял он, направляя палочку и заставляя лампочку загореться. – Видите? И никакой опасности пожара, – он с успехом проигнорировал сварливое «Кто бы говорил про угрозу пожара». – А то мне тоже, знаете ли, не по себе, когда вы сидите в библиотеке и читаете, обставившись свечами со всех сторон. Давайте я просто оставлю это здесь, вы сегодня попробуете, а утром видно будет?

Маг нахмурился, и Джаред попятился к двери, наслаждаясь его кислой миной.

– Знаете, что я сейчас испытываю, сэр?

– Ликование? – скептически вскинул бровь маг.

– У вас уже просто замечательно получается отгадывать безо всяких гогглов!

– В то время как вы продолжаете испытывать эмоции, неадекватные для ситуации, – проворчал тот.

– Смотря как посмотреть, – поддел Джаред.

Это и правда была маленькая победа: Эклз пользовался зажжённой Джаредом лампочкой на протяжении нескольких дней. А потом однажды утром Джаред его дома не обнаружил. Куда мог отправиться маг, если все покупки давно уже делает его верный ученик? Ответ пришёл в голову довольно быстро: Джаред заглянул в кабинет, чтобы убедиться, что лампочка погасла, второпях оделся и поспешил в сторону рынка.

Эклза он заметил издали: тот уже возвращался, опираясь на неизменную трость, зажимая в другой руке несколько свечей. Вид у него был задумчивый.

– Мистер Эклз! – позвал Джаред, но тот его даже не услышал. – Мистер Эклз!

Маг шёл по другой стороне улицы и уже даже начал её переходить, всматриваясь в мерно едущую телегу вдалеке. Кстати, тоже особенность Седантоса: едва ли на каком-то другом острове ещё найдутся телеги с лошадьми; всюду транспортом служили омнибусы, паровые автомобили и механические самоходы.

Дальше события развивались, словно в дешёвенькой постановке для чувствительных дамочек, питающих слабость к романтике прошлых веков. Лошадь – Джаред всегда считал этих животных слишком своенравными, чтобы позволять им перевозить людей – с чего-то вдруг ополоумела и понеслась вперёд во всю прыть, вздыбившись на задние копыта уже перед самым Эклзом, застывшем на месте и вскинувшем руки в защитном жесте. Джаред же с успехом сыграл роль прекрасного рыцаря, в которого дамочка из постановки непременно должна будет потом влюбиться.

Словом, это было бы смешно, если бы не было так страшно. Джаред почти инстинктивно полыхнул огнём на свихнувшуюся лошадь, одновременно отталкивая Эклза в сторону и заслоняя собой. Лошадь визгливо заржала и сорвалась в противоположном направлении, унося за собой грохочущую телегу с орущими людьми и матерящегося на Джареда конюха.

– Похоже, теперь я по ту сторону баррикады, – пробормотал он, провожая их взглядом. – Теперь _я_ играю за команду тех магов, благодаря которым люди ненавидят всю магию в целом. Скажите мне, вы с ума сошли? – почти миролюбиво поинтересовался он, оглядываясь на Эклза, до сих пор растянувшегося на земле, и протягивая ему руку. – В чём была такая необходимость ни свет ни заря срываться за свечками? Я бы вам сам купил, раз уж лампочки вас так не устраивают. Хотя я не понимаю, почему вы продолжаете из принципа лишать механизмы своей драгоценной энергии. Она у вас золотая, что ли? И вы её даже на спасение собственной жизни потратить не можете? Что случилось бы, не окажись меня здесь?

– О да, Джаред, вы мой герой, – язвительно отозвался маг, вставая и отряхиваясь. – Только благодаря вам я смогу встретить свой семьсот двадцать седьмой день рождения.

– Если больше не будете так рисковать, – хмыкнул Джаред, оглядываясь в поисках трости. Он заметил её не сразу: потрёпанная, расколотая пополам, она валялась вдали от места, где они стояли. – И, э-э-э, похоже, вам придётся опереться на руку своего героя, пока герой не починит вам дома трость.

– Что?.. Вот зараза!

– К счастью, это всего лишь трость, а не ваша голова, – оптимистично заметил Джаред. – А ещё нам, кажется, нужны новые свечи, – он кивнул на размазанный по дороге воск и ошмётки фитилей. – Хотя мне всё равно непонятно…

Эклз нахмурился, ничего не ответив, и гордо шагнул вперёд, проигнорировав выставленный локоть ученика. И видимо, потрясение от близости смерти его ещё не отпустило, потому что маг довольно глупо ступил в самый воск, так что Джареду пришлось его ловить и волочь, уже несопротивляющегося, к ближайшей лавке.

Эклз странно вздрогнул, стоило Джареду его коснуться, а потом всю дорогу до дома молчал, сколько бы тот ни пытался его разговорить. Джаред не помнил, чтобы маг когда-нибудь находился в большей растерянности, чем сейчас, хотя, конечно, такая реакция была более чем нормальна.

Он довёл Эклза до его спальни, быстро сделал горячий чай с травами (элементарнейший рецепт из учебника по целительству) и практически всучил кружку в руки вялого мага, сгорбившегося на кровати.

– Лампочка давно погасла? – спросил он, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

– Почти сразу после того, как вы легли.

– И вы не могли читать без свечей?

Маг едва заметно кивнул.

Джаред ненадолго замолчал, внутренне поражаясь упрямству этого древнего мага. Это ж как надо ненавидеть технологии, чтобы предпочитать жить без лампочек и холодильной камеры и отказываться запускать пароочиститель, когда кончалось действие импульса Джареда…

Он моргнул, ошеломлённый внезапной догадкой. Эклз ведь ни разу за практические занятия не показал ничего на личном примере, ни разу не готовил, используя магию, а сейчас, с лошадью, не смог даже защитить себя.

Маг, всё это время внимательно следивший за его лицом в попытках считать эмоции, в конце концов не выдержал и с деланным недовольством попросил:

– Скажите уже это, не тяните.

– Вы… – Джаред запнулся и в волнении облизнул губы. Если он ошибается, то страшно даже представить, насколько оскорбительно прозвучат его слова. – Вы… больше не можете колдовать?

– Браво, – бесцветным голосом отозвался маг. – Не прошло и двух месяцев.

– Но как?.. – выдохнул Джаред. – Как такое возможно?

– По всей видимости, запас потенциальной энергии у мага ограничен, – сухо ответил Эклз. – И на вашем месте я бы не распылял его попусту на механизмы. Мне и без механизмов хватило всего на каких-то семьсот лет.

В голове роились тысячи вопросов, и Джаред просто не знал, о чём спрашивать в первую очередь, поэтому они бессвязно посыпались из него в случайном порядке:

– Но ведь вы говорили, что потенциальная энергия мага – это энергия мысли! Как она может закончиться, если вы живы, здоровы и мыслите? Почему вы взяли меня в ученики, если больше не владеете магией? Почему вы не сказали об этом сразу? Как долго вы собирались скрывать?

Эклз поморщился и устало потёр глаза большим и указательным пальцами. Когда он открыл их, Джаред поразился дикому сочетанию: радужка стала ярко-зелёной, что, вроде бы, должно было омолаживать, но вместо этого маг впервые выглядел гораздо старше привычных двадцати шести, морщинки словно стали глубже, под глазами залегли глубокие тени.

– Давайте побыстрее со всем этим покончим, ладно? Я не собирался брать вас в ученики, я завязал с учительством ещё полвека назад именно по _этой_ причине. Когда же вы стали у меня учиться, я не считал нужным вам о чём-то сообщать, поскольку изначально вы собирались бороться только со вспышками, а не проходить полноценное обучение. Преодолеть вспышки я помог бы вам и без магии. Что касается энергий, то я не смогу дать вам на это достойный ответ, поскольку мой случай – единственный из известных. Могу сказать только то, что, по-видимому, утрачивается способность использовать магию, но её всё ещё можно ощущать в других: я понял это сегодня, когда вы… – он запнулся и сквозь зубы произнёс: – подали мне руку.

Джаред молчал, потрясённый его речью. Мысли в голове крутились так быстро, что он не успевал улавливать и половины.

Нет магии, не может колдовать… Каким же беспомощным ребёнком Эклз должен был себя почувствовать, когда с ним это случилось! Семьсот лет колдовать и тут вдруг, в таком преклонном возрасте учиться готовить, как простые люди, подчиняться законам, которым подчиняются все, самостоятельно разжигать огонь, мыть посуду… А Джаред ещё смеялся над ним!

– Скажите, у вас… у вас была холодильная камера? Ну, раньше? – задал он наименее безболезненный из роившихся в голове вопросов.

– Была, – поджал губы Эклз.

– И фонарь вы так тоже раньше? Когда магия ещё была?

– Когда начала уходить, – неохотно ответил тот.

– Значит, – произнёс Джаред после паузы, – с этого дня я буду вашей магией.

Разумеется, без «ещё сами ничему не научились», «молоко на губах не обсохло командовать человеком моего возраста» и «чтобы я – и доверил свою жизнь и безопасность такому безалаберному, самоуверенному юнцу» не обошлось. Но Эклз не учёл, что Джаред вырос в семье конструктора динамо-машин, и с детства привык пропускать шпильки и оскорбления мимо ушей.

Поэтому он без лишних разговоров просто послал импульс бесшумной лампочке – на будущее – и вышел из комнаты. Приготовлением еды он теперь полноценно может заниматься самостоятельно, менее аккуратно, конечно, зато значительно быстрее. Тем более что Эклз показал ему трюк с повышением давления в горшочке,увеличивающий скорость приготовления.

А ведь помимо завтрака предстояло ещё починить трость. Джаред в растерянности осмотрел две половинки. И почему эта проклятая палка, как всё в этом доме, сделана из дерева? Был бы это какой-то сплав, запаять его магическим огнём не составило бы никакого труда. Хотя что за глупая мысль: трость из сплава не сломалась бы. Нет, определённо, надо бы поискать такие в лавке. Металлическая трость заодно и отличное средство от психованных лошадей! Правда, Джаред Эклза больше одного никуда и не пустит, нечего. Надо бы повесить над дверью его спальни колокольчик – чтобы не сбежал больше тайком.

В итоге трость пришлось заклеить: не слишком-то надёжное решение, но за сегодня она вряд ли снова сломается, а Джаред пока сбегает и купит другую.

– Сэр? – заглянул он в спальню мага, когда всё было готово. Эклз всё так же сидел на кровати, как Джаред его и оставил. – Завтрак подан. Трость я починил, но надо подождать, пока клей схватится. Вы сможете опираться на неё после завтрака, пока я схожу за новой.

Он подошёл к хмурому магу и протянул руку, предлагая опереться. Эклз презрительно сморщил нос.

– Вот поэтому я никому и не рассказывал про магию. Достаточно того, что люди сочувственно смотрят на тебя, эдакое ущербное создание, когда ещё только видят трость и если узнают про назначение гогглов. Проведай они ещё и про это…

Он неуклюже поднялся и тут же покачнулся, так что Джареду пришлось его подхватить. Эклз шарахнулся от него, будто обжёгся.

– Ваша магия… – пробормотал он. – Её как будто стало больше.

– Как это чувствуется?

– Тепло, – Джаред накрыл ладонью его предплечье, и Эклз сосредоточенно уставился на его пальцы. – И пульсирует. Как сердцебиение.

Джаред улыбнулся.

– Приятно?

Маг вскинул на него глаза – зрачки расширились чуть ли не во всю радужку – и резко сбросил с себя его руку.

– Вы забываетесь!

Ага, ну, конечно.

Завтрак прошёл в молчании. Когда после него Джаред хотел снова помочь Эклзу встать, тот разразился тирадой о том, что с ногой у него всё в порядке, небольшая контрактура ему жить не мешает (где-то Джаред это всё уже слышал…), «и вообще, подайте мне трость!».

Трость-то Джаред подал, и новую – металлическую – потом купил. Только вот с Эклзом с тех пор стало сложновато. Постыдное – стыдное только по мнению мага, разумеется, – признание вынудило Эклза вести себя в сто раз сдержаннее, чем обычно, а разговаривал он _таким_ сухим тоном, что у Джареда прямо мурашки по спине бегали. Отводил взгляд, сутками просиживал в своей комнате, кроме пары часов практических занятий и приёмов пищи. И ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах старался не соприкасаться с Джаредом.

Нет, он, само собой, не шарахался от него и не огибал по кривой, когда они встречались в коридоре: для человека его лет это было бы смешно. Но он _так_ заметно напрягался, стоило Джареду протянуть руку, что тот из жалостиделал вид, будто ему нужно взять или убрать что-то рядом с магом.

Но самое странное во всём этом было то, что хоть они и не так уж близко общались раньше, Джаред вроде как… успел привязаться, что ли. И теперь это мраморное изваяние вместо ироничного, заносчивого, вспыльчивого мага нагоняло тоску. Джаред скучал по тирадам, которыми Эклз разражался на каждое новое необходимое взаимодействие с механизмами. Скучал по насмешкам и подколкам во время готовки завтрака. Скучал по нотациям о важности теории и необходимости жить осознанно. Ну вот что интересного в том, чтобы читать учебники, когда никто не заставляет? Какой человек в здравом уме осилит столь тяжкий груз? Джаред и думать забыл, что начинал готовиться к университету именно так: самостоятельно, без понуканий.

А теперь этот ходячий истукан спокойно пользуется бесшумными лампочками и не ворчит. Не просит Джареда зажечь их, когда они гаснут, и вместо этого достаёт купленные тогда свечи. Сухо благодарит, когда Джаред зажигает их утром (импульса хватает на несколько дней). Молча ставит посуду рядом с пароочистителем, чтобы Джаред помыл, хотя раньше всегда рвался сделать это вручную, не желая подвергать свои драгоценные тарелки испытанию на этой «кошмарной машине». Спокойно отпускает Джареда, когда тот отлучается отправить домой телеграмму. Джаред с ума сходил от желания схватить его и как следует растрясти, чтобы очнулся, чтобы стал прежним, чтобы перестал быть этой пародией на самого себя.

Единственное, что ещё смогло расшевелить отморозившегося мага, было решение Джареда больше не ездить домой на выходные, по крайней мере, ездить не каждую неделю.

– Как я вас так оставлю? – упрямо заявил Джаред.

– Я же как-то обходился, когда вас ещё даже в проекте не было, – язвительно (наконец-то!) ответил Эклз. – И за ваше отсутствие во все предыдущие выходные, как видите, ничего страшного со мной не произошло.

– Ага, только вы даже в моём присутствии умудрились едва не попасть под лошадиные копыта! А вдруг с вами что-то случится, и меня даже не будет рядом?

– Да кто вообще расстроится по этому поводу? – на октаву выше воскликнул маг.

– Я! – прорычал Джаред, наконец исполняя свою мечту: хватая Эклза за плечи и хорошенько встряхивая. – Я расстроюсь, этого достаточно?! Как вы так можете…

– Отпустите…

– …относиться к собственной жизни…

– Джаред, пустите меня!

– …будто она совсем ничего не значит…

А в следующий момент его просто откинуло к стене. Джаред больно приложился затылком, аж звёздочки заплясали перед глазами, но когда он с шипением открыл глаза, то забыл о боли.

Потому что напротив него стоял Эклз и поражённо рассматривал собственные руки.

– Э-э-э, – красноречиво произнёс Джаред, тоже во все глаза пялясь на ладони мага, – это… что это было?

– Это был я, – изумлённо выдохнул Эклз, подтверждая его догадки.

– В смысле, это был магический удар? – на всякий случай уточнил Джаред.

Эклз растерянно кивнул. Потом, на пробу, поднял одну руку и направил на ближайшую дверь. Свёл брови к переносице, сосредотачиваясь; потом попробовал с закрытыми глазами; наконец, приказал вслух: «Откройся!» – но ничего не происходило.

– Это точно был он? – негромко спросил Джаред.

– Конечно, это точно был он, – раздражённо отозвался Эклз. – Со мной ничего подобного раньше никогда не случалось, так что поверьте, такое новое ощущение нельзя не заметить или с чем-то перепутать…

– Никогда-никогда?

– Раньше магия действовала по более простым принципам, чем сейчас, – завёл Эклз поучительным тоном, – вспышки магии огнём, водой, магическими ударами и прочее – новообразования последних трёх сотен лет, характерные только для отпрысков магов и полукровок…

– Так вот же! – воскликнул Джаред. – Неужели вы не слышите?

– Не слышу чего? – вскинулся Эклз.

Джаред в волнении облизнул губы и постарался произнести как можно медленнее:

– Вспышки магии огнём, водой и магическими ударами характерны только для детей магов и полукровок, родившихся в последние триста лет, – Эклз всё ещё смотрел на него недовольно, нахмурившись, так что Джаред всё тем же размеренным тоном продолжил: – И у вас никогда не было магических ударов.

– Да, – обманчиво-ласковым тоном ответил маг, – у меня никогда их не было. И вы замечательно повторили мою фразу насчёт вспышек… Что с того?!

Джаред закатил глаза, раздражённо вздыхая, и просто взял мага за руку. Тот тут же попытался отдёрнуть её, но Джаред держал крепко.

– Тише, – приказал он, и Эклз, что поразительно, послушно замер и, кажется, прислушался к ощущениям.

Джаред закрыл глаза и попытался представить энергию в виде мягкого белого света, струящуюся через всё тело к рукам, к ладоням, которыми он обхватывал ладонь Эклза, входящую в мага через кончики пальцев, втекающую и разливающуюся по его телу…

Отвлёк его только тихий удивлённый выдох Эклза. Он открыл глаза, встречаясь с потемневшим взглядом мага, и ему даже просить не пришлось: Эклз сам ещё раз направил руку на дверь, сосредоточился… и дерево с тихим скрипом поддалось, послушное магическим потокам.

– Вот об этом я и говорил, – тихо произнёс Джаред. – Способность к магическим ударам перетекла в вас из меня. По-видимому, даже не обладая собственной магией, вы всё же можете быть реципиентом. Поэтому вы её во мне и ощутили тогда, на рынке.

– Ничего подобного раньше не случалось, – покачал головой Эклз. – Ни с кем другим я не чувствовал…

– Я польщён, – не удержался от подколки Джаред, усмехаясь. Эклз тихо фыркнул. – Вам и эмоции мои, кажется, легче считывать.

– Это случайность, – помотал головой маг. – Вот тут уж точно магия ни при чём. Просто вы мне понятнее, чем большинство других людей.

– Даже не знаю: порадоваться мне или оскорбиться.

– Думаю, в данном контексте уместнее было бы порадоваться.

– Как скажете, сэр, – хмыкнул тот.

 

После этого Джаред загорелся идеей вернуть Эклзу способность колдовать. Если уж энергию магии можно передавать таким же способом, как при целительстве, и этого заряда хватает на пару действий, то, вероятно, обряды, схожие с ритуалом полного исцеления, смогут вернуть всю магию окончательно и бесповоротно. Поэтому он с головой ушёл в книги по целительству, параллельно с этим включив в их практические занятия передачу Эклзу энергии всё тем же способом, через ладони.

Маг, конечно, без конца выражал своё недовольство. Только Джаред и раньше-то не слишком воспринимал его легко портящееся настроение всерьёз, а теперь, когда Эклз утратил свой ореол учителя, превратившись в глазах Джареда в беспомощного ребёнка, которому требуется помощь, и которому только он, Джаред, может помочь, – то и подавно пропускал все колкости мимо ушей. Ну, серьёзно, сестрёнка в своё время так же возмущалась и капризничала. Джаред уже натренировался и даже научился умиляться этим гневным вспышкам – что у Мэган, что у Эклза. Очевидно ведь, что это у них – от бессилия. Поэтому Джаред будет спокойным, уверенным и внушающим доверие. Чтобы Эклз и думать забыл про полюбившуюся за эти дни фразу: «Зачем вам оно надо – возиться со стариком». Джареда уже начало утомлять разъяснять магу, что никакой он не старик. Ну, в самом деле, Эклз ведь выглядел лет на тридцать, хоть ему и было семьсот двадцать шесть. Джареда ждало то же самое, и вот с такой внешностью, как сейчас, ему предстояло жить ещё лет сто или двести. Эта новость в своё время его здорово шокировала и расстроила: сто лет в этом худом нескладном обличье?! Это же повеситься можно!

Тем не менее, Джаред не зря стал придерживаться такой спокойной, уверенной линии поведения. Потому что, хоть Эклз и продолжал какое-то время ворчать для порядку, ему всё-таки передался энтузиазм Джареда. Может быть, передался не эмоционально, а вот так, через энергию. Вроде, в учебниках по целительству писали, что такое бывает.

Но на их занятиях все законы целительства стоило умножать на два. Потому что «реципиент Эклз», как в шутку стал называть его Джаред по аналогии с «пациентом», был словно специально настроенный на Джареда локатор, улавливая через такие прикосновения с передачей энергии полную гамму эмоций.

И вот это-то не слишком радовало. Потому что если Джареда что-то раздражало, то вместе с энергией он вливал в мага свою злость, и поначалу, до того как они поняли этот механизм, Эклз в первый момент вёлся на обуревающую эмоцию и срывался на Джареде.

Только с такой злостью ещё было понятно, а вот когда Эклз замечал в Джареде это иррациональное умиление своим ворчанием, тут уж буря бушевала – будь здоров! Обычно после того, как Джаред отпускал его руки, маг пребывал пару минут в чрезвычайно добродушном настроении, будучи под действием влившейся эмоции, но потом наступал анализ (без него Эклзу никак) и начиналось…

– Вы хоть понимаете, что я старше вас почти в пятьдесят раз? Я прошёл через войну, в результате я хромаю, не распознаю эмоции, не способен к магии… Во мне нет ничего, что могло бы вызвать в вас подобную реакцию…

Хорошо, что у него в такие моменты не было гогглов, чтобы увидеть, как Джареда веселит и… да, умиляет такое яростное сопротивление хорошему отношению. Блин, ну что такого-то? Почему он _так_ этого не хочет?

Джаред иногда отмалчивался, иногда вёл разъяснительную работу о том, какой Эклз взрослый, умный и опытный, о том, на какие жертвы он пошёл на войне, и как был добр, что взял к себе на обучение Джареда, даже разучившись колдовать… Эклз каждый раз краснел так, что веснушки блёкли, терялся и старался побыстрее попрощаться исбежать к себе в комнату. А Джаред провожал его довольным взглядом: довести до румянца семисотлетнего человека – это ведь тоже своего рода искусство.

Иногда Эклз возвращался, говорил, что Джаред понятия не имеет, что было на войне и какое сам Эклз имеет к ней отношение. Когда же Джаред с любопытством просил рассказать, маг хмурился, кусал губы, что-то мямлил и снова торопливо скрывался у себя.

Ну вот как человек, способный краснеть и кусать от волнения губы, может быть кем-то плохим?..

Джареду теперь приносило удовлетворение о нём заботиться: готовить завтрак, ходить за продуктами, убираться. Всё, что он ненавидел дома и что поначалу воспринимал как тягостную повинность в доме мага, теперь обрело смысл – заботиться об Эклзе. И заодно хоть как-то развлекать себя. Например, заставлять мага ещё больше ворчать и пытаться замаскировать недовольством смущение, когда Джаред приносил ему по утрам в постель завтрак и газету. Или когда в шутку вытирал салфеткой капельку джема в уголке губ. Или неожиданно брал за руку, передавая магию, когда в очередной раз гасла лампочка, – чтобы Эклз сам мог её зарядить. Заставлять его охать от неожиданности и сильнее задёргивать занавеску в душе, когда Джаред, улыбаясь во весь рот, плюхал на полочку в ванной стопку свежевыстиранных полотенец. Джаред успел подглядеть мельком в один из таких визитов, что плечи у Эклза тоже все сплошь усеяны веснушками. Не тёмными и неровными, а мелкими, едва заметными, такими же, как на лице. Это было так… необычно. То есть, странновато человеку его возраста ходить с детскими веснушками. У него скорее должны быть старческие пигментные пятна, водянистые глаза, дряблая кожа и всякое такое прочее… Всё же за три месяца общения Джаред так и не смог примириться с мыслью, как человек в семьсот лет может выглядеть на тридцать. Всё время казалось, что Эклз его надувает в чём-то: либо врёт про возраст, либо какую-нибудь иллюзию показывает, чтобы Джаред воспринимал его как молодого. И если раньше его выдавало истинно старческое брюзжание и усталый взгляд, то теперь, когда он так смущался, совсем сложно было поверить, что ему больше тридцати.

И глаза его теперь блестели куда ярче. Особенно после вечерних занятий, когда Джаред вливал в него новую порцию энергии. Будто кто-то подкручивал в Эклзе настройки: болотно-карие обычно глаза становились светло-зелёными, как крыжовник, с чётким тёмно-зелёным ободком. Джаред просто не мог этого не заметить.

Злиться – на что бы то ни было – перед занятиями Джаред довольно скоро перестал: его стала приводить в состояние лёгкой эйфории уже одна мысль о том, что ему сейчас предстоит. Учебники по целительству очень подробно, нудно и дотошно объясняли природу этого эффекта; были случаи, когда слишком увлечённые целительством маги впадали в зависимость от желания _отдавать_ и сопровождающей это действо всепоглощающей радости. Эдакая картина наркоманов-миссионеров, _донорствозависимых_ магов.

Про то, чтобы у пациента тоже вырабатывалась какая-нибудь зависимость от целителя, в книгах не было ни слова, так что Джаред был полностью и всецело уверен, что нетерпение в течение дня и облегчение при необходимости коснуться и отдать чуть-чуть энергии _до_ вечера испытывает он один. Он даже и представить не мог, как ошибался.

Выяснилось это, когда Джаред наконец решил съездить домой на выходные. Он месяц не виделся с родителями и к тому же соскучился по Мэган. Поэтому пятничным вечером он переливал энергию в Эклза особенно долго – про запас. После такой исчерпывающей отдачи во всём теле была приятная усталость, как после тренировки. Эклз тоже выглядел разморённым и каким-то… сытым. Они сразу же разбрелись по своим комнатам и уснули, едва головы коснулись подушек.

Утром, после завтрака и мытья посуды в пароочистителе (Эклз же скорее удавился бы, чем самостоятельно поставил тарелки мыться в нелюбимый предмет на кухне), Джаред, как был, налегке, засобирался домой.

– Там льёт как из ведра, – покачал головой маг, выглядывая в окно. – Где ваш плащ?

– Я, э-э-э, порвал его в последний раз во время ремонта.

Эклз явно удержался от комментария «Вот до чего доводят ваши дурацкие механизмы», но Джаред и так всё понял по его взгляду.

– Возьмите мой, – со вздохом предложил маг.

– А можно? – обрадовался Джаред. – Вот мне и гарантия, что вы никуда не выйдете из дома.

– Дождь скоро кончится, – возразил Эклз.

– Пожалуйста, – просительно изогнул брови Джаред. – Ну? Не хочу, чтобы с вами что-нибудь случилось. Тем более, я купил всё необходимое…

– Только ради вас, – деланно-недовольным тоном ответил маг.

– Спасибо!

Он протянул руку для прощального рукопожатия, а стоило Эклзу обхватить его ладонь, не удержался и дёрнул на себя, неуклюже сгребая в охапку.

– Это совсем не мужское объятие, – задыхаясь, возмущённо просипел маг.

– Простите, – улыбнулся Джаред куда-то ему в плечо, – мне как-то раньше не доводилось.

– Тогда, может, не будете падать ещё ниже? – язвительно спросил тот.

– Сейчас…

Он закрыл глаза и, не выпуская руки Эклза, представил энергию, перетекающую в мага через все точки их соприкосновения – напрямую в тело.

– Это на всякий случай, – неловко пояснил он, отстраняясь, – чтобы точно хватило на два дня. И вообще.

– Что за сантименты, – недовольно поморщился маг. Хотя Джаред знал, _чуял_ , что ему приятно.

– Не скучайте тут без меня, – усмехнулся он на прощание, накидывая плащ и раскрывая зонт уже на пороге.

Эклз что-то ответил – наверняка едкое – Джаред толком не услышал из-за ливня. Поэтому просто, самодовольно улыбаясь, помахал возле остановки – Эклз следил за ним из окна – и поднялся на подплывший дирижабль.

Дождь всегда его зачаровывал. В детстве Джаред любил добежать до края острова и улечься на живот, свесив голову вниз. Длинные тонкие капли прорезали путь через редкие облака возле островов и тонули в непроглядной темноте. Эта темнота тоже его зачаровывала и даже пугала. В ясную погоду внизу всегда стелился плотный слой дымчато-серых туч. И никто не знал, что там, под ними: ни один дирижабль, разработанный на сегодняшний день, не справлялся с давлением на той высоте. Может, ещё и поэтому Джаред хотел заняться воздухоплавательными аппаратами. Чтобы сконструировать такой, который приоткрыл бы завесу тайны.

Вот и сейчас, отплывая на дирижабле от Седантоса, Джаред прикипел к окну кабины, жадно вглядываясь в бездну внизу. Каковы шансы выжить, если дирижабль сейчас потеряет управление и сорвётся вниз? Каковы шансы, что там, внизу, что-то есть, и это что-то примет их относительно мягко, как, например, вода?

Ему вдруг ужасно захотелось поговорить обо всём этом с Эклзом. Как вообще относится к миру человек, проживший больше семи столетий? Может, он и не видит ничего необычного в бездне. Или, может, у него есть на этот счёт своя теория, как и на всё остальное. Джареду вдруг с отчётливой ясностью показалось, что за тот месяц, что он не был у родителей, его настоящим домом стало неказистое жилище Эклза. И на Викулум сейчас Джаред направляется с тем же чувством, с которым возвращался к магу каждый раз после первых нескольких выходных с семьёй – будто едет погостить. Дожили…

Впрочем, суббота прошла не так уж плохо – мама испекла пирог специально к приезду Джареда, папа показал ему новые разработки, а остаток вечера они с Мэган разглядывали её альбом с рисунками. С братом повидаться не довелось: мама ещё на неделе сказала, что он с ребятами уходит в поход на все выходные.

А вот воскресенье прошло далеко не так гладко. Он проснулся с дикой головной болью, которая будто бы только усиливалась с каждым часом, а ближе к обеду у него вообще подскочила температура. Симптомы знакомые, только в гипертрофированном состоянии их можно было принять за обычный грипп, что мама и сделала, пытаясь напичкать Джареда лекарствами. А как ей объяснишь, что это не грипп и не простуда, не прибегая к долгой истории об их занятиях с Эклзом и феномене зависимости от донорства? Едва ли родителей порадует тот факт, что они отдали сына на обучение магу, лишившемуся магии полвека назад. А если к этому прибавить ещё и выработавшуюся зависимость…

Джаред еле заставил себя подняться с постели и, покачиваясь, добраться до кухни. Если уж у него нет Эклза, который забрал бы часть магии, Джаред сцедит её на приготовление ужина, как сцеживают лишнее молоко матери. Забавная аналогия, учитывая их с Эклзом разницу в возрасте…

После готовки и в самом деле ненадолго отпустило – на полчаса или час, чтобы затем нахлынуть с новой силой. Джареда бросало то в жар, то в холод, а энергия в теле ощущалась отчётливо пульсирующей и горячей – видимо, так её и чувствовал всё это время Эклз. Через час такой лихорадки вернулись даже вспышки: Джаред подпалил скатерть и немного – пол, сбил гору кастрюль, пытаясь перевести удар в пространство, чтобы никого и ничего не задеть, и выбежал на улицу, пытаясь справиться с собой. Дождь на магический огонь, к сожалению, не действовал, и Джаред десять минут тщетно пытался успокоиться, старательно игнорируя любопытные взгляды прохожих. Вдох-выдох, всё тело расслабляется, вдох-выдох, наполняется теплом… Будто ему и так мало жара, окатывающего волнами. В голове почему-то крутилось: что же ему тогда ответил маг, когда Джаред попросил не скучать, ведь наверняка какой-нибудь язвительный бред, какая вообще сейчас разница, что он ответил… А оно крутилось и крутилось на повторе, пока наконец Джаред отчётливо не понял: ему нужен Эклз. Нужен прямо сейчас.

Пламя тут же погасло.

– Я думал, это у тебя уже прошло, – хмуро заметил отец, когда Джаред вернулся в дом. – Занятия не приносят результатов?

Джаред обернулся, посмотрел куда-то сквозь отца и покачал головой.

– Совсем наоборот.

Он накинул на плечи плащ мага, рассеянно обвёл семью взглядом и кивнул на прощание. Воспринимать сейчас что-то, кроме жгучей необходимости увидеть и _отдать_ , было трудновато.

К счастью, он успевал на последний дирижабль. Только тащился тот медленнее обычного – сначала Джаред прождал его на остановке почти час, и потом ещё столько же летел до Седантоса, хотя обычно полёт занимал не больше сорока минут. Жар в теле к концу поездки стал настолько невыносимым, что Джаред уже смирился с мыслью о неизбежности самовозгорания прямо в кабине. Он представил, как засуетятся люди, забегают с огнетушителями, обольют Джареда с ног до головы белой пеной, пока с ужасом не поймут, что человеческие средства против магии бессильны. И тогда они бросятся ему в ноги и будут просить пощадить, и предлагать всё, что у них есть, и совсем не слушать, когда он будет им отвечать, что это не в его власти.

А во власти чокнутого мага Эклза, в зависимость от которого впал Джаред.

На остановке Джаред почти вывалился из дирижабля, путаясь в длинных полах плаща. Родной погнутый фонарь! Родная лужайка!

Он опрометью бросился к дому, в окнах которого виднелись едва заметные отблески – должно быть, Эклз читает при свете бесшумной лампочки, читает и не знает, как Джаред с ума сходил, как его сегодня целый день штормило, что и он теперь тоже, этот… донарствозависимый.

Только когда Джаред вбежал в дом, торопливо кидая плащ на вешалку, оказалось, что тусклый свет льется не из библиотеки, а из ванной. Он нахмурился и осторожно заглянул внутрь.

– Сэр?.. Сэр!

Джаред подхватился с места, торопливо подбегая к ванне _,_ в которой Эклз растянулся, кажется, без сознания. Вода была просто ледяная, но даже несмотря на это лоб у мага горел, а щёки покрывал лихорадочный румянец. Видимо, холодной водой он пытался остудиться… Что за идиотский бабушкин метод! Это же может быть опасно!

– Мистер Эклз, – позвал его Джаред, хлопая по щекам. Никакой реакции. Пришлось обхватить мага подмышками, вытягивая из ванны (тяжёлый, блин!), и дотащить до спальни. И его бы обтереть полотенцем и укрыть одеялами, но когда Джаред так обхватил мага, вся энергия внутри буквально взорвалась ликованием, узнавая. Узнавая… что? Свою сестру-близнеца в теле Эклза? Если у него там ещё что-то осталось…

Поэтому Джаред не смог противиться почти инстинктивному желанию – упал рядом на кровать, не выпуская его из рук, переплёл пальцы, закрыл глаза… и наконец-то, наконец-то позволил переполняющей его энергии выйти, перетекая в тело мага. Уши заложило, каждая клеточка тела ревела от восторга, и это было в сотни, в тысячу раз лучше, чем после каждого их обычного занятия, чем после пятничного особенно затянутого сеанса или прощания в субботу. Это было чем-то таким _единственно правильным, единственно возможным_ , будто никогда и ничего не существовало другого, будто Джаред изначально переехал к Эклзу именно вот за этим – чтобы _отдавать_.

Он не знал, сколько это длилось; знал только, что очнуться его заставил слабый стон пришедшего в себя мага.

– Наконец-то, – выдохнул Джаред, встречаясь глазами с затуманенным взглядом Эклза. – Вы как?

– Джаред? – удивлённо прошептал маг и часто-часто заморгал, пытаясь сфокусироваться на его лице. Глаза от этого стали ярко-зелёными. – Что вы здесь…

– А что вы тут устроили! – пожурил его Джаред. – Как так можно – остужать лихорадку ледяной ванной!

Эклз нахмурился, видимо, припоминая события.

– Мне было нехорошо, – сказал он после паузы. Джаред хмыкнул. – И, э-э-э, Джаред?

– М-м-м? – сонно протянул тот. Эйфория отступала и наваливалась приятная усталость.

– Может, вы меня наконец отпустите и позволите одеться?

Джаред нехотя разжал пальцы и подвинулся, высвобождая мага из захвата. Тот сел на кровати и недовольно потянул на себя одеяло, чтобы прикрыться, но Джаред успел увидеть близко-близко плечи в смешных веснушках.

– Мне тоже было плохо, – тихо сказал он, зачарованно следя, как Эклз заворачивается в пушистую ткань. – Но я думал, это только на мне сказывается. Похоже, мы впали в зависимость.

Эклз кивнул после паузы, не оборачиваясь.

– Я напишу об этом в дневник.

– Какой дневник?..

– Мы сделали открытие, Джаред. Не думали же вы, что я не буду фиксировать, как проходят наши занятия и каков эффект от сеансов.

Джаред тихо фыркнул. В этом весь помешанный на анализе Эклз.

– Мне казалось, никакого прогресса нет. Энергии по-прежнему хватает от силы на пять действий.

– В общем и целом, – замялся маг, – так и есть. Я сейчас, – снова эти почти смущённые интонации. Он схватил первую попавшуюся одежду из шкафа и поспешно вышел из спальни.

Джаред вытянулся на кровати, улыбаясь. Он ведь уже видел Эклза в ванной (и не раз), вытащил его оттуда и даже успел полежать рядом… А маг всё стесняется. Как он вообще умудрялся какие-нибудь отношения строить при такой застенчивости? Хотя он сказал, что у него нет детей… Джаред мысленно хохотнул от дикой мысли: что, если у Эклза вообще никогда никого не было? Семисотлетний девственник, вот уж забавно. Хотя Джаред, может быть, даже не сильно удивился бы.

Эклз вернулся через две минуты – в свободной фланелевой рубашке и ношеных брюках. Джаред даже приподнялся на локте, разглядывая невиданное доселе зрелище. Кто бы мог подумать, что у мага вообще есть такая одежда. А то ходит вечно с иголочки, застёгнутый наглухо.

– А вам идёт, – заметил он. – Почему вы раньше так не одевались? Вы же у себя дома, в конце концов.

– С вами это не совсем мой дом, – нахмурился Эклз, – то есть, мне же вести занятия. Как бы вы меня воспринимали, если бы я делал это в таком виде?

– После сегодняшнего едва ли меня бы это напугало, – невольно вырвалось у Джареда. Эклз вспыхнул, и Джаред тут же мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник, осознав, _что именно_ он только что сказал. – Ой, простите… Я не имел в виду… Простите…

Эклз поджал губы, стремительно возвращая над собой контроль, и сухо произнёс:

– Полагаю, достаточно будет поблагодарить вас за сегодняшнее и больше не возвращаться к этой теме.

– Но…

– Спокойной ночи, Джаред.

Он подвинулся в проходе, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что желает, чтобы Джаред поскорее ушёл к себе. Джаред вздохнул, поднялся с жалобно скрипнувшей кровати и понуро поплёлся в свою комнату.

– Извините ещё раз. Спокойной ночи.

Но даже несмотря на чувство вины, уснуть удалось почти сразу – сказывалась усталость после сильной отдачи.

Зато утром Джаред проснулся бодрым… и готовым к новой порции донорства. Ощущения были похожи на усиливающийся подкожный зуд. Тем более что они с Эклзом столкнулись с утра в ванной, и вид у мага был бледный и какой-то потрёпанный. Всё в Джареде просто вопило о том, чтобы развернуть умывающегося Эклза к себе, схватить покрепче и накачать новой порцией энергии, возвращая лицу краски, а глазам – блеск. Он сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони и едва сдерживаясь.

Завтрак Эклз готовил сам – впервые на глазах у Джареда с помощью магии. Движения рук, способных колдовать без помощи палочки, зачаровывали.

– Когда и я смогу так же? Без палочки? – спросил Джаред, страдая от своей теперешней бесполезности.

– Когда отбросите её, как ненужную трость. Вы ведь уже давно можете обходиться без неё. Как, по-вашему, вы передаёте мне магию?

Джаред ошарашенно посмотрел на безэмоционального мага. И почему до него самого раньше не дошло? Блин, стыдно как-то.

– Но я даже не знаю, получится ли у меня так с чем-то другим…

– А вы попробуйте.

Джаред послушно закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь, и направил ладонь на скворчащую кастрюлю на плите.

– Знаете, по-моему, это не лучший вы… – начал Эклз. Окончание слов потонуло в грохоте. Злосчастная кастрюля подпрыгнула и обдала его кипятком.

Джаред поспешно открыл глаза и в первый момент удивлённо уставился на зажмурившегося и сцепившего зубы мага. Непонятно, что его удивило в тот момент больше: что у него не получилось или что Эклз даже не выругался от неожиданной боли.

– П-простите, – с запинкой выдавил он и торопливо подошёл к магу, опускаясь перед ним на колени так, чтобы положить одну ладонь ему на живот, под рубашку, а вторую – на руку; к счастью, больше пострадавших мест не было. Расслабиться, представить энергию зелёным светом, пожелать исцеления, направить…

Эклз со свистом втянул воздух, и Джаред поднял на него взгляд, неловко улыбаясь.

– Я мог бы и сам, – сквозь зубы произнёс тот, и Джаред беззаботно пожал плечами.

– Но мне же надо практиковаться.

– Скажите ещё, для этого вы и набросились на ни в чём не повинную кастрюлю, – съязвил маг.

– А то. У меня не бывает неожиданностей, я планирую каждый свой шаг!

Эклз моргнул непонимающе, а потом вдруг рассмеялся. Глухо, как с непривычки, но видно, что искренне. Джаред снова заулыбался. Энергия, почуявшая возможность выхода после прикосновения к магу, забегала под кожей мурашками.

– Можно… можно мне…? – шёпотом спросил Джаред, не поднимаясь с колен и встречаясь с совершенно нечитаемым взглядом Эклза. – Я не могу, мне надо… Вы ведь тоже это чувствуете…

Эклз нервно облизнул губы и сделал неуверенный шаг назад, упираясь в столешницу. Отступать некуда, Эклз от него на расстоянии меньше вытянутой руки.

И Джаред преодолел это расстояние, забираясь ладонями под выправленную уже рубашку, чувствуя, как у Эклза от его прикосновения напрягаются мышцы пресса. Закрывать глаза почему-то не хотелось. Он поднял взгляд и послал энергию сквозь пальцы, поражённо наблюдая, как Эклз закусывает губу и запрокидывает голову, с силой впиваясь руками в края столешницы, аж костяшки побелели. Таким юным и таким открытым Джаред его вообще никогда не видел. И ему бы отстраниться, но ладони намертво прикипели к напряжённому животу, будто они с Эклзом – два разнополярных мощных магнита.

Отпускало постепенно, по мере того как магия перетекала из его тела – в тело мага. Когда он наконец почувствовал, что может убрать руки, и отстранился, встрепанный Эклз бросил на него дикий взгляд, зрачки во всю радужку, и ни слова не говоря, вылетел из кухни. Так быстро без трости он ещё не перемещался.

Джаред шокировано уставился на руки, пытаясь перевести дыхание и привести в порядок мысли. Эклз, он… Он…

Джаред поднялся с колен, автоматически погасил огонь под выкипающей кастрюлей… и вдруг слишком ясно и отчётливо понял, _какой эмоцией_ только что переполнил Эклза до отказа. Ещё и через живот… Горячим и пульсирующим потоком энергии…

Он растерянно опустился на стул и потёр лоб, слишком сбитый с толку внезапным открытием. В голове калейдоскопом крутились события последних дней – как он начал умиляться ворчанию мага, как стал ловить моменты, чтобы смутить его и заставить покраснеть, как отчаянно хотел сгрести его в охапку сегодня утром в ванной… Перед внутренним взором бешеной каруселью закрутились кадры: посветлевшие после сеанса зелёные глаза с тёмным ободком, капелька джема в уголке губ, которую Джаред в шутку убирает салфеткой, веснушчатые плечи, по которым струится вода… Джаред будто увидел себя со стороны. Понятно теперь, почему Эклз так смущался всего этого! А Джаред даже и не думал, что… И ведь будь Эклз какой-нибудь девчонкой-ровесницей, Джаред давно бы уже всё понял. Как можно было так слепо всё списывать на хорошее отношение или зависимость?

Он обвёл кухню невидящим взглядом. На плите остывали кукурузные хлопья. А Эклз заперся в спальне… И кто тут ещё из них подросток, спрашивается?

Джаред наполнил две тарелки. Подумав, взял одну и направился к комнате мага.

– Мистер Эклз? – неуверенно позвал он через дверь. Голос сел от внезапно вспыхнувшей в мозгу картинки, _чем_ Эклз может там заниматься. – Сэр? Завтрак, – хрипло произнёс он.

Говорить о случившемся было жуть как страшно.

– Не хотите открывать – не надо. Я оставлю его под дверью и уйду.

Он поставил тарелку на пол, а сам вернулся на кухню, поджидая звук скрипа петель. Эклз не открывал довольно долго – Джаред успел покончить со своей порцией и вымыть тарелку – то ли опасался, что Джаред его подкараулит, то ли… Ой-ой, вот об этом лучше не думать.

Джаред промаялся до самого обеда – ни читать, ни тем более практиковаться не выходило, и даже на родных учебниках для поступления сосредоточиться не получалось. Хотелось только… _ещё_. Сначала Джаред думал, что ему теперь просто чаще требуется сбрасывать излишки энергии, но потом дошло, что дело вовсе не в ней.

Он хотел _трогать_ Эклза. Просто – _трогать_ , ничего не подразумевая. Дома мама постоянно его обнимала, и Мэган тоже любила неожиданно запрыгнуть со спины или повиснуть на руке, как маленькая обезьянка. Кто знает, может тоска Джареда по прикосновениям значительно усилила их с Эклзом зависимость? Ему всего-то и надо было – почувствовать тепло чужого тела рядом. Хотя бы через руки, как раньше. А лучше – как сегодня…

Около полудня со стороны кухни послышался шум. Джаред выглянул в коридор – дверь в спальню Эклза была открыта. Обед, значит, готовит… Он заглянул в комнату и вздрогнул в первый момент от прокатившейся по телу тёплой волны энергии. Маг виду не подал, но Джаред успел заметить, как дрогнула у того рука с ложкой. Неужели, теперь это будет ощущаться даже так, на расстоянии, достаточно лишь одному из них начать колдовать?

– Вам помочь?

Эклз помотал головой, сосредоточенно нарезая мясо. Брови сведены к переносице, лицо серьёзное и отстранённое от всего происходящего вокруг. Джаред бы даже умилился, не чувствуй он себя так скованно из-за того, что не знал, что сказать и как вообще себя вести.

– Сделаю пока салат, – сказал он, зная, что маг всё равно не сможет есть мясо без овощей.

Взял вторую доску, нож и встал рядом с замершим на мгновение Эклзом. Какое-то время они резали молча, хотя у Джареда почти дыхание перехватывало от повисшего напряжения – магия в теле искрила, чувствуя близость своей сестры-близнеца в Эклзе. Тянуло непреодолимо – потрогать, прижаться, чтобы не было этой пустоты между… им и _им же_ , его частью в теле мага.

– Слушайте, то, что случилось утром… – не выдержал в конце концов повисшего молчания Джаред.

– Мы не будем это обсуждать.

– Я просто хотел сказать, что для меня это тоже было неожиданно.

Эклз никак не прореагировал, сметая мясо на сковородку. Направил руку, разжигая под ней огонь – это ведь тоже магия Джареда, его трансформированные и обузданные огненные вспышки… В кончиках пальцев заискрило, рука дрогнула, и Джаред едва сдержался, чтобы не дотянуться и не коснуться.

– Лучше сядьте, я сам закончу.

Джаред нашёл в себе силы только кивнуть и молча сел за стол, проводя руками по лицу, чтобы прийти в себя. Невыносимо… Если вот так, сначала близко-близко, но не трогать, а потом отойти – это ещё хуже…

Эклз управился довольно быстро, молча расставил тарелки и сел за дальний конец стола, явно избегая смотреть на Джареда. А тот подпёр кулаком щёку и уставился в упор, рассматривая, изучая… Тонкий нос и чётко очерченные губы, жёсткую линию подбородка… Джаред и не думал никогда, что на кого-нибудь может быть приятно вот так просто смотреть. Маг не выдержал, поднял на него глаза, нахмурившись… И у Джареда мгновенно потеплело внизу живота от этого пересечения взглядов. Эклз, кажется, задержал дыхание, открыл беззвучно рот, чтобы что-то сказать… И Джаред завис, рассматривая его приоткрытые губы. Маг предсказуемо покраснел и отвёл взгляд.

– Прекратите.

– Не хочу.

Эклз поджал недовольно свои невозможные губы.

– Ешьте.

– Угу.

Джаред вздохнул и принялся за обед. Потом едва сдержал себя, задев пальцы Эклза, когда забирал у него тарелку, чтобы вымыть.

– Чувствую себя гребанным вампиром, – мрачно пожаловался он. – А вы мельтешите рядом беспомощной жертвой и испытываете моё терпение.

– Просто перестаньте акцентировать на этом внимание, и тогда оно пройдёт само.

– Хороший совет. Для тех, у кого случайно на кого-то встал. У нас, если вы не помните, ситуация несколько иная.

– Джаред… – предупреждающе произнёс маг.

– Молчу, молчу.

До ужина они разошлись по комнатам. Теперь выждать время до вечерних занятий было ещё сложнее – после такого-то взаимодействия… Джаред уже даже не пытался читать – просто мерял шагами комнату, потом лежал, бесцельно глядя в потолок.

Когда наконец наступило восемь часов, и можно было пойти в кабинет, Джаред почти провалил тренировку на сосредоточенность и последующую медитацию. Как вообще можно расслабиться и очистить разум, когда так штормит рядом с этим невозможным невозмутимым Эклзом?

– Сегодня я не в лучшей форме для этих двух, – хрипло произнёс он, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце от близости долгожданного слияния.

– Что ж, у вас будет достаточно времени, чтобы потренироваться перед сном.

– Да-да, потом потренируюсь, – нетерпеливо отмахнулся Джаред и замер, ожидая команды, только команды…

– Так вперёд, – ответил Эклз, – тренируйтесь. На сегодня всё.

– Но как же…

Маг послал ему предупреждающий взгляд.

– Всё ясно. Вы боитесь.

– Ничего подобного…

– Ну конечно!

Джаред вскочил и в два шага пересёк комнату, хлопнув дверью. Странно ещё, что Эклз не прокричал вдогонку ничего про соблюдение субординации.

Магия под кожей горела, требуя выхода, и Джаред выбежал из дома, беспомощно оглядываясь в поисках того, на чём можно сорвать свою злость. Взгляд наткнулся на покосившийся фонарь. Джаред моргнул и шумно выдохнул от неожиданно пришедшей в голову догадки.

Вот почему Эклз его постоянно останавливает! Мало того, что Джаред – приёмыш, который навязался ему в ученики, хотя маг этого и не хотел, так ещё и Падалеки, из семьи производителей динамо-фонарей, которые Эклз ненавидел едва ли не больше всех прочих механизмов! И дело вовсе не в надуманных принципах, как это маг, очевидно, пытается преподнести.

Джаред сжал челюсти и направил руку на фонарь, посылая огненную струю вдоль по чугунной ножке, заставляя металл шипеть и расступаться под напором пламени. Шестерёнки сморщились и пошли волнами, напоминая причудливые металлические цветы. Паровой котёл, благодаря которому динамо-машина в фонарях и работала автономно от человека, не поддавался довольно долго, но Джаред был упорен, и в итоге котёл с громким треском надломился прямо по центру закопчённого, потемневшего бока. Только тогда Джаред более-менее почувствовал свободу от сковывавшего лёгкие гнева и оглянулся на дом, тяжело дыша.

Чтобы тут же встретиться взглядом с тревожно наблюдающим за ним Эклзом. Маг быстро задёрнул занавеску, и Джаред мрачно усмехнулся. Пусть так. Он не будет навязываться. В конце концов, это только вопрос времени – когда Эклз сам придёт к нему и будет просить… Хотя нет. С его упрямством он скорее отключится, как в прошлый раз, и Джаред будет приводить его в чувство.

От выброса магии на несчастный фонарь и от этих мыслей стало полегче – удалось даже заснуть без проблем. Но с утра всё началось по-новой.

Эклз умывался в ванной в той самой рубашке и ношеных брюках. И трогательно босиком. Джаред встал рядом, едва касаясь голой ступнёй ступни мага. Тот едва не поперхнулся водой, которой как раз полоскал рот, и Джаред улыбнулся его отражению в зеркале.

– Доброе утро. Как спалось?

Эклз пробурчал в ответ что-то неразборчивое, торопливо вытерся полотенцем и поспешно ретировался.

– Мне тоже не очень, – пробормотал Джаред ему вслед, – спасибо, что спросили.

Завтрак маг, наученный горьким опытом, приготовил сам и в рекордно короткие сроки. Джаред только вошёл в кухню после утреннего душа, а Эклз уже ставил тарелки на стол.

Джаред постарался держаться ему в тон – подчёркнуто безразлично. Только поглядывал периодически украдкой. Открытий с каждым днём было всё больше и больше. Сегодня вот Джаред выяснил, что Эклз очень хорош в профиль, особенно с этим неприступным выражением на лице. Такой взрослый…

– Я уберу, – сказал Джаред, когда Эклз закончил. Как он не подавился-то при такой скорости…

Тот кивнул и ушёл – опять прятаться у себя до самого обеда.

В теле неприятно зудело, но Джаред решил игнорировать эти ощущения до последнего. _Последнее_ было намечено на вечер, и если Эклз снова ему откажет… У Джареда начали появляться нездоровые мысли о том, чтобы схватить упрямого мага и сделать всё силой. В конце концов, это просто антигуманно с его стороны как учителя доставлять ученику такие страдания. Тем более самого ломает без их сеансов, видно же.

Поэтому на обеде и ужине Джаред был предельно вежлив и молчалив, Эклз даже бросал на него недоверчивые взгляды, чуя подвох.

К вечеру у Джареда поднялась температура. Эклз на занятии тоже сидел порозовевший от горячки, но упорно делал вид, что всё нормально. Так что когда он снова попытался избежать сеанса, Джаред взорвался:

– Не пойму, чего вы добиваетесь? Не видите, что ли, что история идёт по тому же сценарию? Забыли, чем всё кончилось в прошлый раз? Я вытащил вас из ванной голого и вливал её уже в постели. Этого вы хотите? – Эклз предсказуемо отвёл взгляд, смущаясь от самого упоминания тех событий. – Я не против, продолжайте.

– Джаред…

– Что «Джаред»? У вас не получится меня смутить или одёрнуть, я сейчас могу думать только о том, как она бродит горячая по моему телу. И пульсирует, как вы и говорили. Прошлый раз под конец было так же. Поэтому мы просто семимильными шагами движемся к тому, чтобы я накачал вас ею, когда вы уже потеряете сознание, – маг молчал, и Джаред добавил после паузы чуть раздражённо: – Не бойтесь, я постараюсь без эмоций.

Эклз вздохнул. Потом поднялся устало, обошёл стол и встал напротив, опираясь о столешницу и разводя руки в приглашающем жесте.

– Тогда я весь в вашем распоряжении.

Джаред окинул его жадным взглядом снизу вверх – Эклзу определённо шла такая поза – и нервно облизнул губы.

– Такие слова и жесты мне не помогают.

– А вам хоть что-нибудь сейчас поможет? – устало поинтересовался маг.

– Вряд ли.

– Тогда действуйте. Я как-нибудь справлюсь.

Джаред прочистил горло, пытаясь выкинуть из головы мысль о том, _как именно_ Эклз собирается с этим потом справляться.

Маг протянул руки ладонями вверх, и Джаред накрыл их, а потом, не удержавшись, слегка сжал, встречаясь глазами с настороженным взглядом Эклза.

– Не смотрите так, – хрипло попросил он.

– Может, мне вообще отвернуться? Или мешок на голову одеть? – насмешливо спросил Эклз. Тоже почему-то шёпотом.

Магия в их ладонях уже почуяла контакт и словно стекла вся к точке соприкосновения. Но Джаред ещё не давал мысленной команды перетечь в Эклза, и она только приливала и отливала тёплыми волнами.

– Я предпочёл бы завязать вам глаза.

– Какой начитанный. Или опытный?

– Начитанный. У меня никого… раньше… Вы понимаете, что сами не даёте мне сделать это без эмоций?

– Вот и вспоминайте, чему я вас учил. Данная эмоция не рациональна. Отвлекайтесь, расслабляйтесь.

Джаред хмыкнул с сомнением, но послушно закрыл глаза, пытаясь расслабиться. Ощущение тёплой мягкой кожи ладоней Эклза и всё усиливающаяся пульсация магии этому определённо не способствовали.

– Готовы? – тихо спросил он, когда почувствовал, что более-менее успокоился.

Маг промычал согласно, и Джаред отпустил энергию… И всё бы вышло хорошо и без эмоций, если бы не едва слышный выдох, обдавший разгорячённую кожу. Фантазию Джареда понесло без всякого зрительного подкрепления – достаточно было вспомнить, что Эклз опирается о край стола, почти сидит на нём, и Джаред крепко держит его за руки, и Эклзу сейчас хорошо, горячо и приятно, и если Джаред только захочет, только осмелится… толкнуть, опрокинуть на стол, сбросив попутно мешающиеся бумаги и книги, пригвоздив его к деревянной поверхности сцепленными руками по обе стороны…

– Джа-аред… – просительно выдохнул Эклз. – Остановитесь…

– Только не говорите, что вы видите всё, что я представляю, – дурея от накатывающего волнами жара, ответил тот.

– Вижу… Это же намерение. Его можно увидеть… вот так… это очень похоже на нужную… технику…

– Даже в такой момент умничаете. Вы восхитительны.

– Я разожму ладони.

– Попробуйте.

Магия держала крепко, не насытившаяся, жадная, склеившая их ладони в единое целое.

Но ещё лучше было бы, если бы на стол его опрокинул Эклз. Развёл резко его колени в стороны, вставая между них, притираясь и двигаясь толчками… Откуда только у Джареда такие картинки в голове, он же никогда даже не думал, как это бывает между мужчинами…

Под пальцами бешено бился на запястье пульс Эклза – настолько загнанно, что даже сквозь передачу магии чувствовалось. А ведь если вдуматься и отбросить бредовую мысль, что маг до сих пор девственник, то сколько же тогда у него никого не было? Если только он не умудрился с кем-то видеться, пока Джаред ездил к родителям, то минимум три месяца. И кто его знает, когда тяжелее – когда уже что-то было и потом приходится так долго воздерживаться, или когда ничего не было и просто бушуют гормоны.

– Как мне жаль, что я не могу видеть, о чём думаете вы. Это потому что вы реципиент, да?

– Должно быть.

– Ага! Вы не сказали, что ни о чём не думаете.

Эклз хрипло рассмеялся.

– Это вы подкидываете мне картинки.

Джаред усмехнулся и позволил себе… увидеть дальше. Путающиеся в бесконечных пуговицах пальцы, горячие ладони, скользящие по его бокам, руку на ширинке, поглаживающую и мнущую…

Он шумно выдохнул, когда ладони вдруг опустели – Эклз всё-таки смог наконец отдёрнуть руки.

Джаред открыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточить затуманенный взгляд на маге перед собой.

Эклз был потрясающий. Раскрасневшийся и шумно дышащий, тяжело опирающийся освободившимися теперь руками о столешницу… И смотрящий на Джареда. Тем же диким, отчаянным взглядом, что и вчера после завтрака.

– Уйдите, – хрипло приказал он, – немедленно.

Джаред и сам не знал, почему послушался. То ли интонации у мага были такие, что задней мыслью нетрудно было понять: если Джаред не уйдёт, Эклз его вырубит, но не позволит случиться тому, что происходило в воображении. То ли Джаред просто был ещё не готов к переносу всего нафантазированного в реальность; это было бы слишком.

Тело упорно требовало разрядки, и Джаред ему её дал, едва прикрыв за собой дверь спальни. Прямо так, опершись спиной о створку, приспустив брюки и думая о том, что сейчас в библиотеке Эклз… вероятно, занимается тем же самым… хотя они могли бы делать это вдвоём… Джаред понятия не имел, каким образом, главное – чтобы вдвоём, а там уж как получится.

Фантазия на то, _как бы лучше получилось_ , у Джареда начинала работать исключительно в присутствии Эклза. Как, например, следующим утром, когда маг снова проснулся позже обычного, и Джаред застал его в ванной. Прежде-то Эклз вскакивал едва не раньше гудков дирижаблей, а теперь залёживался, как Джаред.

Он подошёл и встал рядом, рассматривая лицо Эклза в зеркале. Тот был бледноват, и от этого веснушки проступали ярче. Джаред улыбнулся, чувствуя почти непреодолимое желание потрогать их губами.

Маг в ответ на эту улыбку только хмуро на него уставился. Ясно, снова игра в неприступность, значит.

– Как прошёл вечер? – как можно более невинным тоном поинтересовался Джаред.

Маг моргнул удивлённо, а потом почти прорычал:

– Вы зарываетесь!

Но Джареда-то этим фальшивым рыком не обмануть.

– А вы покраснели. Когда вы смущаетесь, это заводит меня ещё больше.

Эклз вспыхнул, швырнул в гневе полотенце ему в лицо и вышел. Джаред поймал упавшую в руки махровую ткань и усмехнулся. С самоконтролем у мага что-то совсем туго пошло. Уже и вещами швыряется. К чему это дальше-то приведёт?

А привело к тому, что дико злой Эклз,бросающий на сковородку кусочки бекона, прошипел, как только Джаред вошёл в кухню:

– Джаред, вы что, реально не осознаёте, как далеко мы зашли в своих опытах? Я, конечно, безумно рад, что хоть одному из нас это доставляет удовольствие, но скажите, по-вашему, действительно всё так прекрасно, замечательно и «давайте ловить момент»?

– Э-э-э, – опешил от такого напора тот. – Ну… да, в общих чертах да. Почему нет?

– Да потому, безмозглый вы юнец, что даже если закрыть глаза на аморальность всего происходящего, на колоссальную разницу в возрасте и отношения учитель-ученик, это не просто взаимное желание, которое можно удовлетворить и разойтись, когда надоест. Это _зависимость_ , Джаред. Мы же теперь шагу друг без друга ступить не сможем, два дня – это предел!

– Я заметил, – нахмурился Джаред. Какого хрена он вообще выступает? Ну, зависимость, ну и что. Джаред же никуда от него не денется.

– Ах, вы заметили, – язвительно отозвался маг. – А вы случайно при этом не подумали о том, во что это выльется позже? В обозримом будущем, когда вы уедете поступать и учиться в университет. Вы предлагаете мне лететь вместе с вами карманной собачкой?

– Ну… – замялся он.

– А потом, пусть не сейчас, пусть через десять, двадцать, пусть хоть через пятьдесят лет вы влюбитесь в девушку своего круга и возраста, захотите с ней детей. А мне где жить прикажете? Выделите отдельную комнату в доме? Какая женщина потерпит, чтобы её муж уединялся каждый вечер со стариком?

– Вы не…

– Но давайте пойдём дальше. Как вы видите развитие событий, если один из нас, и уж наверняка первым буду я, рано или поздно умрёт?

– Вы не умрёте, – отчаянно замотал головой Джаред.

– Что вы тогда будете делать? Для вас это всё ещё шуточки? А как это воспримут ваши родители? Всю жизнь такое скрывать не получится, и однажды они узнают и обвинят во всём меня. И самое страшное – то, что обвинят справедливо, ведь это я не понял всего вовремя, не остановил, пока ещё была возможность…

– Вы же не знали. Не могли знать.

– Тем не менее.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

– И что вы предлагаете? – спросил Джаред.

– Возможно, имеет смысл переждать лихорадку. Исцеление от зависимости – от любой зависимости – невозможно без ломки.

– Ага, вот только многие во время такой ломки погибают. К тому же, у нас даже нет никаких поддерживающих препаратов или чем там обычно сопровождается лечение. Вы готовы рисковать моей и своей жизнью, лишь бы не зависеть от меня?

– Не только я не буду зависеть от вас, но и вы от меня, – нахмурился маг.

– Да может я хочу от вас зависеть! – вспылил Джаред, подходя ближе. – Может, мне нравится о вас заботиться, и то, как вы выглядите по утрам, когда не выспались, и как ворчите по поводу и без повода, и как меняетесь на глазах, когда хотите меня!

– Джаред!

– И как краснеете, смущаетесь и боитесь ответственности мне тоже ужасно нравится, потому что я уже не ребёнок, и я смогу… смогу взять за вас ответственность. Вам не придётся ничего решать, просто доверьтесь мне, я сам уж как-нибудь решу вопрос и с университетом, и с девушкой, если таковая вдруг появится, ладно? Решайте проблемы по мере поступления.

– Да не хочу я, поймите, не хочу, чтобы за меня кто-то что-то решал…

– Хорошо, будем решать всё вместе, – перебил его Джаред. – Я не сделаю ничего без вашего согласия, я буду потакать вашим прихотям, я буду делать вам массаж по утрам и приносить завтрак в постель, – расплылся он в улыбке.

– Джаред… – вздохнул Эклз. И тут же вздрогнул, когда тот преодолел расстояние в оставшийся шаг и взял его за руки.

– Просто раз уж так получилось, раз уж мы оба влипли по самые помидоры… Давайте найдём такой способ, который нас не убьёт, давайте лучше поищем средство, как бы я мог окончательно передать вам половину магии, может, в ваших книгах этого нет, но где-нибудь кто-нибудь об этом знает. А если такой способ не найдётся, то я всё утрясу с университетом, в конце концов, я могу учиться заочно, я даже могу остаться жить у вас, если вам так нравится ваш дом…

– Джаред, – снова устало начал маг, – я старый, раздражительный брюзга, мне нужно моё личное пространство и время, мне нужны часы или дни, когда бы я мог вообще не разговаривать…

– Вы не брюзга… Ладно, немного брюзга. Но мне это нравится, честное слово…

– Это пока, – поморщился тот, – потом эйфория пройдёт и…

– А часы и дни – я вам буду предоставлять, пожалуйста, сколько угодно! – снова перебил его Джаред. – Хотите спать в разных комнатах, значит, так и будет. Хотите, я сниму дом по соседству, но мне бы, конечно, хотелось остаться тут, пусть не ночевать с вами, так хотя бы в одном доме…

– У меня не было отношений триста лет, – не выдержал наконец Эклз. – Вы хоть представляете, насколько я невыносим?

– Я живу с вами три месяца.

– Три месяца – это ничто.

– Это в ваших масштабах ничто. А для меня это целая новая жизнь. Ваш дом мне уже роднее собственного. Пожалуйста, сэр, – он крепче сжал его руки в ладонях, чувствуя, как забегала мелким рыбьим косяком магия под кожей. – Не сажайте меня снова на диету. Мы найдём способ и обойдёмся без радикальных решений.

– Я не смогу себя постоянно сдерживать, как вчера.

– И не надо, – прошептал Джаред, подходя вплотную и потираясь носом о его шею, вдыхая его запах. – Не сдерживайте. Я только этого и хочу.

– Если переступить эту последнюю черту, – хрипло ответил Эклз, делая шаг назад и пытаясь вытащить руки из цепкой хватки, но Джаред не позволил, – мы точно не вырвемся из замкнутого круга.

– А может, только в этом и решение, м-м-м? Я отдаю вам себя по частям, а если отдамся полностью? – он перешёл на шёпот. – И раскроюсь, чтобы она могла перейти в вас… Вам останется только взять…

– Ни за что, – покачал головой Эклз. – Я и так уже достаточно увяз в этом безумии, чтобы получить ещё и уголовную статью.

– Я уже давно перерос возраст согласия. И подавать на вас заявление не буду. А родители не узнают, – почти промурлыкал он, снова делая шаг вперёд, чтобы оказаться вплотную. – Хотите меня?

– Джаред…

– Сэр? – он поднял на него взгляд, улыбаясь. – Я ведь вас поймал. Если сейчас пущу её в вас, вы даже сбежать не сможете. Так и будете стоять, пока я буду вас целовать. И трогать. Везде.

Эклз неожиданно усмехнулся.

– Ваша неопытность даже умиляет.

– Ну, так научите меня. Кто у вас был триста лет назад? Это был мужчина? Кто-то из учеников?

– Тьфу на вас, – нахмурился маг. – Все ученики у меня были в возрасте от одиннадцати до тринадцати, когда наступали первые вспышки. Это только вы так запоздали.

– Но потом-то они росли здесь, при вас.

– Джаред, я не педофил.

– Правда, что ли? – вскинул бровь тот и опустил взгляд на его губы. Так близко… Так хочется…

– Кто-то мне недавно говорил, что уже не ребёнок.

– А кто-то не соглашался.

– Джаред, серьёзно. Пустите.

Джаред покачал головой, неприкрыто рассматривая его губы.

– Хочу вас поцеловать. Можно?

– Нельзя.

Джаред покрепче перехватил его руки, переплетая пальцы. Низ живота просто обжигало бешеным возбуждением от одной мысли, что он может сейчас вот так, взять силой… И Эклз даже ответит на поцелуй, потому что ему мозги затуманит желанием Джареда. Правда, потом сбежит, возненавидит и снова начнёт разговоры про «переждать ломку» и прочее… Это портило всю малину.

Он приблизился к его лицу медленно, следя за реакцией. Эклз откинул голову назад, смеряя его взглядом. Кадык дёрнулся, когда он нервно сглотнул.

– Боитесь, что я исполню угрозу? – усмехнулся Джаред. – Заводит мысль, что вы полностью в моей власти?

– Соблюдайте…

– …субординацию, – хором с ним закончил Джаред. – По-моему, поздновато уже о таком говорить. Вы дрочили на меня вчера вечером.

– Джаред! – предсказуемо покраснел и отвёл взгляд Эклз.

– А я дрочил на вас. Знаете, как? Еле дверь в спальню успел закрыть, оперся о неё спиной, спустил брюки до колен и думал о том, как вы это делаете в кабинете. И кончил меньше, чем за минуту.

Магия в ладонях забушевала яростно, и Джаред сжал руки плотнее. Эклз сдавленно охнул.

– Нравится, когда с вами так разговаривают? Когда вы последний раз нормально трахались? Или, э-э-э, делали что-нибудь с кем-нибудь?

– Это не ваше дело, – сжал зубы маг.

– Три месяца минимум, – удовлетворённо улыбнулся Джаред. – А тут такая халява, даже из дому выходить не надо, просто зайти в соседнюю спальню ночью. То-то вас выносит.

– И почему я до сих пор вас слушаю? – раздражённо спросил Эклз, продолжая краснеть и пытаясь вырвать руки из хватки Джареда.

– Потому что у вас уже стоит от того, что я говорю. Мне даже проверять не надо, и так чую. Я вас насквозь вижу. Так хотите и так боитесь. И в моих руках выбор, чему потакать – вашему желанию или вашему страху.

– Эта комедия слишком затянулась, – нахмурился Эклз. – Пустите уже наконец, в самом деле.

Недавний румянец сошёл, лицо отрешённое, на лбу словно огромными буквами написано: «Если вы сейчас этого не сделаете, я вас никогда не прощу».

Джаред вздохнул и разжал ладони.

– Ну почему с вами так сложно, а? Вам просто так предлагают молодое тело и массажи по утрам, а вы… – он уныло отвёл взгляд и чуть не подскочил, только теперь заметив, что мясо на сковородке давно подгорает.

Эклз потушил огонь, и Джаред встретился с ним глазами.

– В этом главное преимущество молодости, – тихо произнёс маг таким усталым голосом, который может быть только у семисотлетнего человека, – в юности всё кажется простым.

Джаред поёжился.

– Садитесь за стол.

Они позавтракали в гнетущем молчании, и прежде чем Эклз успел удалиться, Джаред поймал его за руку.

– Хотите знать, что я сейчас чувствую, сэр?

Маг ощутимо напрягся, но Джаред уже закрыл глаза и позволил потоку энергии перетечь через ладонь – самую чуточку, чтобы не заразить эмоциями, а просто дать понять… Эклз вздрогнул, и Джаред открыл глаза, откровенно любуясь трогательно вскинутыми в понимании бровями, грустным и чуть растерянным выражением лица…

– Это не только про секс, – неловко улыбнулся Джаред, отпуская его руку. – Видите?

Эклз вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Лучше бы, Джаред, это было только про секс.

И ушёл к себе, стуча тростью по полу. А Джаред только и мог, что смотреть ему в спину, откровенно не понимая: что ему ещё надо-то? Почему его постоянно что-нибудь да не устраивает? Что ещё Джаред должен сказать, чтобы убедить этого старого упрямца? И в том, что тот – достойный человек, и в том, что всё у них будет хорошо.

Запоздало пришло осознание, что, оказывается, если изначально настроиться на короткую передачу магии, то разомкнуть руки легко. Видимо, в прошлые разы Джаред был слишком голоден до этого, слишком жаден и не собирался отпускать Эклза так быстро.

Надо рассказать ему об этом. Надо поговорить. О чём-нибудь. Просто так. Но – часы и дни молчания, ага… Если Эклз ушёл, значит, хочет побыть один. И Джаред докажет ему, что он будет уважать его желания, и не потревожит таким пустяком, как необходимость слушать его голос.

Обедом и ужином в тот день кормил его Джаред. Потому что – ну, сколько можно? Эклз так хозяйничает на кухне, будто… это его кухня, ага. В смысле, обязанность готовить, убираться и делать прочую работу по дому давно лежит на Джареде, так что нечего.

– Какой изысканный способ подлизаться, – хмыкнул маг, разглядывая аккуратно оформленный листиками салата обед.

– Это демонстрационная версия того, что вас ждёт, – улыбнулся Джаред. – Чтобы получить полностью функционирующее устройство, надо всего лишь дать согласие.

Эклз поморщился от механизированных сравнений. Ну, уж какие у Джареда есть.

– Если у вас и была хоть одна светлая мысль за утренний диалог, то она состояла в том, чтобы найти способ передать половину магии так, чтобы больше вливаний не требовалось. Я не следил за развитием магии лет семьдесят и вполне мог что-то упустить. Тем более что я по типу скорее боец, чем целитель.

– А у вас есть знакомые целители, которые могут быть в курсе последних событий?

– Есть несколько, – кивнул Эклз. – Я как раз сейчас собираюсь отправить им телеграммы.

– Я с вами, – торопливо ответил на это Джаред.

Маг тихо фыркнул.

– Я и не надеялся на мирную прогулку в одиночестве.

 

Знакомых целителей у Эклза оказалось двенадцать. Не так уж и плохо для затворника.

– Это всё люди из прошлого? – спросил Джаред по пути домой.

Маг кивнул. Джаред задумался на минуту, а потом протянул, опасно сузив глаза и испытующе глядя на Эклза:

– Вы с ними спа-а-али?

Тот тихо хмыкнул.

– Вы предъявляете права на то, что вам не принадлежит.

«Как это не принадлежит, – хотел ответить Джаред, – если оно без меня дольше двух-трёх суток продержаться не может?». Но в последний момент сдержался и промолчал.

– Вы расскажете им про потерю магии? – спросил он чуть погодя.

– Надеюсь, что не придётся… Джаред, вы _точно_ этого хотите? Я к тому, что это более чем благородный поступок и как бы вы потом не пожалели, что сократили свою силу вдвое…

– Если бы не вы, я бы даже управлять всем этим не мог, – хмуро ответил Джаред (ну вот опять этот Эклз загоняется!) и добавил весомо: – И вообще.

До дома они дошли молча, а как только шагнули за порог, Джаред решился предложить ещё раз:

– Может, пока мы всё равно ждём от них ответа, попробуем пока мой способ? Ну, с _полной_ отдачей…

– _Нет_ , Джаред.

– Я и не надеялся, – вздохнул тот, пародируя уже говорившего это сегодня Эклза.

 

Ответы приходили постепенно – всевозможные «Не знаю», обёрнутые в вежливые обороты, любезности и выражения сочувствия. Эклз не сообщал ему, когда приходило очередное письмо, видимо, не желая лишний раз расстраивать и расстраиваться. Джаред сам замечал их у него на столе и спрашивал:

– Не знают?

– Не знают.

Пока однажды не почуял неладное, когда Эклз замялся на секунду перед ответом, а потом как-то уж слишком категорично ответил, что и в этом письме пусто.

– Врёте же, – удивлённо выдохнул Джаред, внимательно наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице Эклза. – Ну? Что там? Всё настолько плохо? Достоверная информация, что от этого никак не избавиться?

Маг закусил губу, вздохнул, а потом молча протянул Джареду письмо.

Тот быстро пробежался глазами по строчкам, нахмурился, прочитал ещё раз и поднял на Эклза решительный взгляд.

– Ну, никто же и не думал, что это будет легко, правда?

– Я не могу на это пойти, – покачал головой Эклз. – Вы ни в чём не виноваты, наоборот, это меня стоило бы подвергнуть подобному. Тогда бы я рассказал вам сразу, не раздумывая.

– «Подвергнуть подобному», – фыркнул Джаред. – Всего лишь упоминается… «болезненность процедуры для донора», даже не сказано, в каких масштабах, да и про летальные исходы ничего нет. То есть, если бы такие случаи были, вряд ли бы этот человек забыл про них написать, да?

Эклз в сомнении неопределённо покачал головой.

– Ну, это можно уточнить. Можно подождать остальных ответов, сколько там человек осталось? Трое? Вдруг у них есть предложения получше? А если ничего не найдётся, то почему нет? У нас ведь есть способ, это же круто! В смысле, здорово, – поправил он себя, когда Эклз непонимающе нахмурился.

 Маг молчал, сидя с совершенно отсутствующим взглядом. Джаред не помнил, чтобы он когда-нибудь был настолько растерян и задумчив.

– Ну же, вы ведь сами этого хотели. Избавиться от зависимости. Университет, родители, девушка, помните? А если бы с вами что-то случилось, мне было бы плохо в любом случае, без всех этих наркоманских штучек.

Эклз поднял на него неожиданно светлые глаза.

– Знаете, возможно, вариант с заочным обучением не так уж и плох.

– Нет-нет-нет, – покачал головой Джаред. Из горла невольно вырвался смешок. – Вот не надо сейчас идти на уступки просто потому, что мне будет немножко больно. Вы во всём совершенно правы, это безумие – держаться за зависимость и идти у неё на поводу. Я бы хотел… если вы, конечно, согласитесь… чтобы у нас были отношения как у свободных людей. Если в какой-то день я перестану вас устраивать, вы сможете просто уйти, и это будет ваш собственный выбор. Цепляться друг за друга, когда чувств уже давно нет, и осталась только зависимость и раздражение, это просто нездорово. Тем более, – грустно добавил он, – если себя без этих чувств мне представить сейчас сложно, то у вас-то их вообще и в помине нет. Я не хочу вас принуждать, вы слишком много для меня значите. Не знаю, когда и как так получилось, но… Я просто хочу, чтобы вам было хорошо. И если вдруг случайно окажется так, что в какой-то момент вы посчитаете… что в ваше «хорошо» вхожу и я… это будет клёво. Ну, здорово, – снова поправил себя он, неловко улыбаясь.

Эклз молчал, находясь под впечатлением от его монолога.

– М-да, это была самая пафосная речь в моей жизни, – натянуто рассмеялся Джаред.

– Живя со стариком, вы слишком быстро повзрослели, – наконец заговорил маг, невесело усмехаясь. – Настолько, что уже даже берёте на себя ответственность за мои собственные ошибки.

– Да сколько же вам объяснять, что вы не могли знать, во что это выльется, – нахмурился Джаред. – Не будьте вы таким контрол-фриком, некоторые вещи приводят к последствиям, которые просто невозможно предугадать…

– Здесь было возможно, – упрямо ответил Эклз. И добавил глухо после паузы: – Простите меня.

– Если вам станет от этого легче, я вас прощаю, – отозвался Джаред недовольно. – Хотя в упор не вижу вашей вины.

Эклз передёрнул плечами, не соглашаясь, и больше к этой теме они, к счастью, не возвращались.

Оставшиеся три ответа оказались пустышками. Эклз бродил по дому мрачный и задумчивый, даже несмотря на то, что ни один из известных случаев такого разрыва зависимости к смерти не привёл.

В конечном итоге, спустя неделю безуспешных уговоров, Джареду это надоело. Поэтому, когда он проснулся среди ночи, мучимый жаждой, и увидел полоску света из спальни Эклза, то решительно постучал.

– Не спите? – он приоткрыл дверь, не дожидаясь ответа.

Маг вскинул на него испуганный взгляд и рефлекторно подтянул одеяло выше к груди.

– А я думал, вы и по ночам застёгнуты до крайней верхней пуговицы, – хмыкнул Джаред, не в силах удержаться от комментария.

– Что вам нужно? – раздражённо спросил Эклз.

– Просто подумал, что у вас бессонница из-за меня, – объяснил Джаред, входя без приглашения и закрывая за собой дверь. – И решил это исправить.

– Что вы себе позволяете? – возмутился маг. – И что вы имеете в виду, говоря «исправить бессонницу»?

Только услышав свои слова со стороны и заметив настороженный взгляд Эклза, Джаред осознал, насколько двусмысленно это прозвучало.

– В кои-то веки я не имел в виду ничего такого, – усмехнулся он, – хотя, если вы будете настаивать…

Он сел на тихо скрипнувшую кровать и пару раз качнулся на матрасе. Потом повернулся к хмурящемуся, вцепившемуся в одеяло Эклзу и невинно улыбнулся.

– На самом деле я уже исчерпал все аргументы и устал повторять, что для меня этот… ритуал не проблема – ну, поболит, так ведь пройдет, к тому же это вовсе не жертва во имя вас, я иду на это ради нас обоих. Но раз уж вы ко мне не прислушиваетесь, я решил, что сделаю это силой, хотите вы того или нет.

В комнате повисла пауза. Они оба замерли, рассматривая друг друга: Эклз – поражённо и встревожено, Джаред – заинтересованно.

– Вы шутите.

– Не-а, – лениво покачал головой Джаред, изучая едва заметные веснушки на его ключицах. – Вы только посмотрите на себя, – добавил он шёпотом, – да я бы ради вас – такого – сделал бы это, даже если бы мне не было никакой выгоды, а только боль и страдания.

Маг нахмурился и сполз под одеяло ниже, укрываясь до самого подбородка.

– Прекратите меня разглядывать, – прошипел он.

– Не могу, вы мне нравитесь, – хрипло ответил Джаред, склоняясь над ним в одуряющей близости от его губ. – Ну же, сэр. Позвольте мне это сделать для вас. Перетерпеть боль ради вас будет для меня удовольствием… Хотя, конечно, моё предложение было куда приятнее, – он хмыкнул, и Эклз вздрогнул от волны тёплого воздуха, обдавшей лицо.

– Только попробуйте сейчас что-нибудь вытворить, и я вас ударю, – напряжённо проговорил маг и нервно облизнул губы.

Джаред тихо застонал – так близко, так рядом… И в то же время так недосягаемо далеко.

– Вы невозможный.

– А я предупреждал.

– Я помню, просто…

Договорить ему не удалось: слова перекрыл неожиданный оглушительный рёв, кровать затрясло от прошедшей по земле дрожи, и Джаред инстинктивно накрыл Эклза собой, утыкаясь носом куда-то ему в шею и чувствуя, как внутренности сковывает страхом. Он приподнялся, встречаясь с ужасом в глазах Эклза; маг двигал губами, что-то говоря, но то ли у Джареда заложило уши, то ли сам Эклз внезапно потерял голос…

– Дирижабль, – дошло до Джареда с третьей попытки.

Он кивнул и вскочил, дёргая Эклза на себя. Этот рывок отрезвил мага, и он, схватив Джареда за руку, почти опрометью (насколько позволяла больная нога) бросился к задней двери – чтобы подальше от остановки дирижаблей.

Раздался второй взрыв, а потом они пошли сплошной непрекращающейся волной, один за другим, почти сливаясь в сплошную какофонию звуков, и Эклз толкнул Джареда на землю подальше от дома, теперь уже закрывая собой.

«Эй, это ведь я должен о вас заботиться, я же обещал», – почему-то подумал Джаред. И бездумно начал считать едва отделимые друг от друга взрывы: один, два, три, четыре… тринадцать, четырнадцать. Вместе с первым – пятнадцать. Пятнадцать баллонов с газом. Хорошо, что пассажирские дирижабли не делают большего объёма…

При мысли о пассажирах волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Это же… неминуемо, сразу…

Он попытался подняться, но Эклз грубо ткнул его носом в сырую после дождя землю, заставляя не двигаться, и не дал ему встать, пока последние отголоски взрывовне стихли.

Джаред попытался заговорить, но вместо слов из горла вырвалось хриплое карканье. Он откашлялся и попробовал снова:

– Может быть, мы успеем кого-то спасти?

Эклз поднялся молча, протянул ему руку, резко вздёргивая, и быстрым шагом направился в сторону лужайки. Бледный как смерть, с сосредоточенно поджатыми губами и лихорадочным блеском в глазах. Предплечья вымазаны в грязи (испачкался, видимо, пока прикрывал Джареда, лёжа сверху), между по-прежнему голых лопаток тоже откуда-то грязное пятно.

Когда они обошли дом и вышли на лужайку, Джаред с шумом втянул воздух и тут же закашлялся от дыма и пепла. Часть острова – там, где раньше была остановка дирижаблей – обвалилась, возле образовавшейся выемки догорал маленькими язычками пламени пепел с торчащими из него, будто алюминиевые рёбра громадного зверя, каркасными балками. Крохотные угольки в ночи казались зловещим предупреждением… о чём? И от кого? Хотя что за глупые фантазии… Это просто несчастный случай.

Джареда вдруг невыразимо потянуло подойти ближе и заглянуть в пропасть, будто он сможет увидеть всё ещё летящие вниз горящие останки дирижабля. Будто гигант, объятый пламенем, сможет осветить бездну, выхватит из вечной темноты то, что _там_ , на дне. Он сделал пару шагов в сторону обвала, но Эклз схватил его за локоть и больно впился пальцами, не пуская.

С правой стороны засуетились, потянулись вереницей дрожащие огоньки – соседи со свечами, разбуженные взрывами, выбрались из своих домов и идут посмотреть, что случилось, негромко переговариваясь и ахая. Где-то вдалеке послышалось истеричное конское ржание. Джаред вздрогнул и обернулся на застывшего Эклза, неотрывно следящего за угасающим огнём. Отрешённое выражение его лица и пляшущие в глазах оранжевые блики заставили Джареда поёжиться.

– Пойдёмте в дом, – тихо предложил он. – Люди. Вы неодеты.

Эклз оглядел себя, будто только теперь заметив, что до сих пор стоит в одних пижамных штанах, и это, к счастью, привело его в чувство. Снова взял Джареда за руку, хотя никакой необходимости в этом уже, очевидно, не было, развернулся и пошёл к дому. Джаред вздохнул с облегчением, потому что соседи уже как раз начали на них коситься, цепко впиваясь взглядами в застывшего мага.

Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Эклз прислонился к ней спиной и произнёс каким-то совершенно чужим, отстранённым и глухим голосом:

– Это было магическое вмешательство.

– Что? В смысле? Это был несчастный случай…

Эклз отчаянно замотал головой.

– Вам не довелось узнать, Джаред, что маг в определённый момент времени начинает чувствовать других магов и следы их воздействия. Я думаю, у вас уже могло бы проявиться это чутьё, но рядом был я, так что вы ничего подобного не ощущали. А теперь всё слишком запуталось с тем, что вы чувствуете во мне _свою_ магию, и эти ощущения в разы сильнее, чем с чужой.

Джаред открыл рот, чтобы возразить, чтобы объяснить, что недавно был дождь, и если дирижабль проходил сквозь грозовой фронт и накопил статическое электричество, то для взрывоопасного водорода этого было бы достаточно…

И закрыл, тут же вспомнив жуткое ощущение при взгляде на перемигивающиеся угольки.

– У меня… у меня там действительно возникло такое странное чувство…

Эклз решительно кивнул.

– Это оно.

– Подождите, но ведь в вас всё ещё нет магии, как вы могли что-то почувствовать?

– Во мне есть ваша магия, – удивлённо пояснил ему Эклз.

– А. Да. Точно. И… и что теперь? Кому и зачем это делать?

– Вот в этом-то и заключается самый главный вопрос, – мрачно ответил маг. – Боюсь, настало время нам поговорить о войне.

– Той самой?

– Той самой.

 

Спустя десять минут они уже расположились у Эклза на кровати – мага после недели недосыпа и пережитого слегка знобило, и Джаред настоял на том, чтобы говорить у него в спальне, мотивировав это тем, что ему не улыбается снова тащить его до постели, если тот потеряет сознание от усталости и стресса.

Эклз сидел в позе лотоса, что невольно навевало ассоциации с их занятиями медитацией и, вроде как, должно было настраивать на серьёзный лад. Вот только на маге была свободная рубашка навыпуск, на плечах лежал плед, а в руке дымилась чашка с целебным отваром.

Собственно, на чашку он и смотрел последнюю минуту, сосредоточенно размазывая по керамическому боку потёкшую каплю варева. Наконец, видимо, собравшись с мыслями и определив для себя программу беседы, он поднял на Джареда сейчас совсем тёмно-зелёные глаза.

– Что вам известно о войне?

– Ну… – Джаред замялся, боясь ударить в грязь лицом. И ведь давно собирался перечитать про неё подробнее, чтобы Эклз его подобным вопросом врасплох не застал! – Что однажды, триста лет назад, появилось определённое, э-э-э, сообщество магов, которое задалось целью уничтожить людей. Но им воспрепятствовали остальные маги, в результате чего всё сообщество было уничтожено.

– Это сообщество, как вы его называете, появилось не триста лет назад, а пятьсот, – покачал головой Эклз. – И представляло оно собой что-то вроде элитной закрытой коалиции, в которую приглашать могли только действующие члены коалиции и только исключительно одарённых магов. Состоящие в ней маги называли себя Драконами в силу того, что ратовали за чистоту магической крови и неприкосновенность знаний, словно драконы, охраняющие свои сокровища. Кроме того, именно у Драконов впервые появилась идея о том, чтобы маги могли управлять стихиями – то, что теперь легко проявляется в спонтанных вспышках у последних двух-трёх поколений. Больше всех прочих стихий Драконов, конечно же, привлекал огонь, и, как оказалось спустя сотню лет, привлекала разрушительная сила огня…

– Почему сотню? – перебил его Джаред. – Если война случилась через двести лет после основания коалиции?

– Война стала кульминацией, – ответил Эклз. – В течение века их действия становились всё более и более экстремистскими, пока не вылились в открытое наступление на не-магическую часть населения Инсулариума. Само собой, остальная часть магического сообщества попыталась им противостоять, но проблема состояла в том, что хоть Драконы и уступали в численности, но каждый из них являлся на редкость сильным магом – они были сильнее и от природы, и благодаря тайным знаниям, которые хранились и передавались в коалиции десятки лет. Однако, так или иначе, на шестом месяце военных действий Драконы начали сильно сдавать – многие погибли, и среди погибших оказалось немало лидеров…

– Их ещё и несколько было?

– Предводитель – один. Но ему помогали ещё и мотивирующие лидеры-помощники. Без них боевой дух Драконов ощутимо снизился, и после смерти предводителя оставшиеся в живых немедленно капитулировали. Их действия какое-то время отслеживались – они продолжали заключать браки исключительно с магами и не спешили делиться полученными за два века знаниями, однако никаких агрессивных действий по отношению к не-магам не совершали, поэтому обвинить их было не в чем. И действительно, до сегодняшнего дня не было ни одного намёка на возобновление войны.

– По-вашему, это только что был намёк? – растерялся Джаред.

– Считайте меня параноиком, – чересчур серьёзно ответил Эклз, – но возможно ли придумать более идеальный план удара по человечеству, чем лишить его машин, без которых оно как без рук? Тем более что в половине ударов по механизмам будут гибнуть и люди, этими механизмами пользующиеся, как сегодня.

Джаред посмотрел на него с сомнением. Да, может быть, дирижабль действительно разбился в результате магического воздействия, но чтобы высказывать предположения о начале войны, по мнению Джареда, нужны были более веские основания, чем одна авария.

– Знаю, знаю, – устало проговорил маг, – это больше похоже на сумасшествие прошедшего через войну старика, но прежде, чем вы убедитесь, что я прав, мы начнём курс боевой магии. Всё равно вы уже давно к нему готовы.

Джаред пожал плечами, не возражая.

 

Гораздо более важные вопросы пришли ему в голову только несколько дней спустя.

Первый, конечно же, был связан с огненными вспышками, ведь Драконы добивались власти именно над огнём. Эклз подтвердил его догадку, что сейчас выбросы магии огнём случаются только у потомков Драконов.

– И вы всё это время знали об этом? Знали и молчали? Поэтому вы меня взяли к себе? Чтобы заранее обезвредить бомбу?

Эклз поморщился от посыпавшихся на него вопросов, заданных весьма громким тоном.

– Если вы как следует постараетесь и напряжёте свою память, – едко произнёс он, – то вспомните, что я взял вас, ещё не зная, как именно у вас происходят вспышки.

– Тогда почему вы меня вообще взяли, не владея магией и не зная, что я всё поджигаю? – резонно спросил Джаред.

– Вы не хотите этого знать, – хмыкнул Эклз. Джаред угрюмо сверлил его взглядом, и маг закатил глаза. – Ладно, сами напросились. Мне стало вас жаль.

– Жаль? – вскинулся тот.

Эклз кивнул.

– Я же посмотрел на вас через гогглы тогда, и у вас просто зашкаливала смесь из печали, злости и растерянности. Почти все мои предыдущие ученики тоже были из приёмных семей, потому что даже полукровок обычно есть кому учить. И у многих мир переворачивался с ног на голову, ведь с первым спонтанным выбросом магии они осознавали, что не родные в своей семье… Но даже у них не было настолько сильной эмоциональной реакции, как у вас.

Джаред удивлённо моргнул и задумался.

– Ну, вообще-то, я всегда был из тех редких типов, которые не мечтают внезапно оказаться магом. И машины были для меня всем – я с детства зарывался в схемы устройств вместо книжек со сказками. А тут начались эти вспышки, когда мне надо было готовиться к поступлению, и вообще…

Эклз снова кивнул, показывая, что понимает его. И хотя Джареда не особо-то радовал факт, что его взяли из жалости, это всё же было лучше, чем если бы Эклз взял его, чтобы следить, как бы Джаред не пошёл по кривой дорожке.

Второй важный вопрос касался уже самого мага. Внезапно во время одного из занятий для Джареда стали откровением его часы, виденные сто тысяч раз и изученные до последней царапинки.

– Это же… – выдохнул он, поражённый своей догадкой. – Это же дракон?

Получилось как-то полувопросительно.

Эклз отрешённо посмотрел на часы и перевернул их обратной стороной, той крышкой, в окошке которой виднелись шестерёнки.

– А я всё ждал, когда же вы спросите, – он рассеянно потёр часы между большим и указательным пальцами, а затем выдал после паузы: – Это не мои часы. Это подарок.

– О.

– Но я тоже был одним из них, – не дав фантазии Джареда разгуляться, добавил маг. – Я… я был молод, глуп и самонадеян, мне было всего двести, когда меня пригласили к ним присоединиться – тогда всё только начиналось. И выглядело как блестящая возможность выбиться в люди и достичь высот. Понимаете, элитное общество, редкие книги, изданные ограниченным тиражом, а то и вовсе существующие в единственном экземпляре…

Джаред понимающе хмыкнул: ну да, такому книжному червю, как Эклз, сложно было на это не купиться.

– Изначально никаких целей по поводу не-магического населения Инсулариума не было. Даже наоборот, мы все были молоды и мечтали изменить мир, улучшить его и для тех, кому магия недоступна… Но люди не только не поблагодарили нас за то, что мы делали, а даже почти возобновили травлю двухсотлетней давности, и это в корне изменило всю концепцию.

Он надолго замолчал, кусая губы.

– Я не стану обелять себя: я тоже поначалу был растерян и зол, как и все, и совершал ужасные вещи вместе с остальными. Но потом была та девушка… Ей не было даже шестнадцати. И то, что они с ней делали, якобы воздавая по заслугам за действия её родителей… – его передёрнуло. – После неё я решил, что для меня это уже слишком. Я ушёл от них как раз вовремя: меня отпустили под клятву кровью не разглашать секретов. Тех же, кто пытался уйти от них после меня, просто устраняли.

– Так вы были единственным, кто смог вырваться?

– Было и до меня человек пять или шесть. Но сейчас уже никого из них не осталось.

Они замолчали; Джаред пытался переварить услышанное. А потом вспомнил, с чего начал маг:

– Но эти часы вам подарили…

– Да, – внезапно севшим голосом ответил Эклз. – Это был… очень близкий друг. Мы сдружились с первых дней в клубе, и этот подарок он сделал мне на столетие нашей дружбы, – он коротко, принуждённо усмехнулся. – Глупо и сентиментально.

– Вы были любовниками?

– Нет, – ответил маг не сразу, так неопределённо качая головой, будто и сам не знал ответа. – Между нами никогда ничего не было.

– И где он теперь?

– Я убил его.

Джаред моргнул от неожиданности и протянул красноречиво:

– Э-э-э?

– Он не захотел уходить со мной – я решил выйти из клуба как раз через пару лет после нашей годовщины. Он остался с ними, объявил меня предателем и просто прекратил общаться. Он остался зол на меня даже спустя сто лет, когда мы встретились на войне, и… Хотелось бы мне сказать, что это была необходимая оборона, и если бы я не убил его, это сделал бы он со мной… Но только я так часто прокручивал в голове эту сцену, что увидел целых два других варианта, при которых мы оба остались бы живы.

– Я думаю, в той ситуации у вас не было времени на раздумья, – осторожно произнёс Джаред. – И потом, где гарантии, что после этих двух вариантов он не продолжил бы наступление, в итоге окончательно загоняя вас в угол? Я, конечно, не знаю, как там всё происходило, но уверен, – он накрыл ладонью его кисть, – что вы поступили правильно.

Эклз резко отдёрнул руку.

– Как вы можете такое заявлять, если вас там не было и вы не знаете, как всё происходило? – грубо спросил он.

– Я просто… э-э-э, не думаю, что вы с вашим умом и рациональностью могли бы поступить неправильно, – неуверенно ответил тот.

– А я думаю, что это пустые слова из серии «Всё будет хорошо», призванные отмахнуться от чувств собеседника, чтобы не вникать в детали. Это был единственный по-настоящему близкий мне человек за всю мою жизнь, и вы говорите, что я поступил правильно? Да даже позволить ему убить меня и то было бы правильнее!

– Постойте, я не имел в виду… Что вы такое говорите!

Но Эклз уже вскочил и скрылся в своей комнате, запираясь на ключ, где и просидел до поздней ночи. А перед сном Джаред вложил в передачу магии – которой Эклз уже не пытался избежать, даже когда они ссорились, – всё своё чувство вины за то, что ранил его чувства, и маг слегка оттаял – пусть и попрощался после сеанса ворчливо, но уже без прежней злости, почти что в своей типичной манере.

Кто бы мог подумать, что за обычными потёртыми часами скрывается такая драма. Джаред даже немного завидовал этому давно погибшему другу Эклза, по которому тот тоскует вот уже триста лет. Неудивительно теперь, что маг не воспринимает Джареда всерьёз: они ведь знакомы каких-то три месяца, а с тем другом были вместе больше века… И какой жалкой и пустой выглядит теперь надежда стать для Эклза кем-то по-настоящему близким –  хотя бы в той же мере, что и тот парень.

 

Но Джаред был не из тех, у кого так легко опускаются руки.

  Особенно после того, как друг-целитель Эклза прислал инструкцию по ритуалу. Помимо необходимости сосредоточиться, оформить мысленно намерение передать половину (или столько, сколько требуется) энергии, чётко осознавая, что это – последний, окончательный сеанс, там ещё был ряд рекомендаций по снижению болевых ощущений. Джареда они привели в тихий восторг: процедуру рекомендовалось проводить лёжа, поскольку возможна потеря сознания; поверхность соприкосновения с пациентом требовалась по возможности максимальная (например, многие вместо ладони прикладывали предплечье, а то и всю руку), так как при большей площади соприкосновения снижалась нагрузка на сосуды (проведение ритуала исключительно через рукопожатие в ста процентах случаев приводило к необходимости операции). Разумеется, прикосновение это, как и обычное рукопожатие, предполагало прижимание кожи к коже, без мешающих рукавов или повязок. Вся процедура по времени занимает от получаса до нескольких часов, в зависимости от количества передаваемой энергии.

Так что, узнав обо всём этом, Джаред насколько мог усердно занимался, поглощал учебники по боевой магии, деликатно не лез Эклзу в душу, хоть его и распирало узнать побольше о его прошлом… И трогал его, сходя с ума от мысли о том, каково было бы лежать с магом в одной постели, пусть даже соединив только предплечья. А если целиком… Исключив мешающую контакту одежду…

Эклз вскоре уже даже перестал вздрагивать от этих неожиданных, случайных или намеренных, прикосновений – поймать за запястье, развернуть к себе, что-то спросить (или просто глупо улыбнуться, подтверждая: да, я сделал это только ради самого прикосновения, а не для чего-то ещё); положить руки на плечи, встречаясь взглядами через отражение в зеркале в ванной, и слегка помассировать моментально смущающегося мага; однажды Джареду даже удалось обнять его со спины, зарываясь носом в русый затылок, вдыхая одуряющий запах – чистый запах самого Эклза, без каких-либо примесей.

То ли действовало понимание Эклзом возможной болезненности для Джареда процедуры ритуала, то ли ещё что, но маг заметно присмирел, и то единственное объятие даже обошлось без удара под дых; Эклз ограничился одним только тихим шипением: «Отпустите…». И втянул шумно носом воздух, когда Джаред, отстраняясь, запечатлел короткий поцелуй во впадинке на шее, как раз под линией роста волос.

– Знаете, если этот ритуал – единственная возможность полежать с вами в обнимку голым в одной постели, я бы с радостью стерпел любую боль, – совершенно серьёзно прошептал он ему в спину.

Маг медленно развернулся и смерил его недоверчивым взглядом.

– Моё… _присутствие_ – слишком малая цена за такие страдания.

Джаред даже спорить не стал – ему до смерти надоело переубеждать этого старого упрямца.

 

Тем более что вскоре прогнозы Эклза начали сбываться – один за другим выходили из строя редкие на Седантосе омнибусы и паровые авто, на дальнем конце острова взорвалась пара уличных динамо-фонарей. После этих-то фонарей люди чуть было не начали подозревать во всём Эклза, о чьей нелюбви к машинам почти что слагали легенды. Джаред узнал об этом в одну из вылазок в город, так же, как и то, что Седантос – не единственный остров, подвергшийся нападению, первые серии аварий начались ещё на дальнем конце Инсулариума, около десяти недель назад. Единственным весомым аргументом, который смог бы убедить этих ослов в невиновности мага, была потеря Эклзом магии, но едва ли тот бы согласился заявить об этом прилюдно. Тем более, огласка такого факта дала бы сильное преимущество тому магу или группе магов, которая всё это проделывает. Поэтому Джаред решил, что Эклз не будет против, если они сообщат это какому-нибудь одному влиятельному магу, давно здесь живущему и имеющему авторитет. В конце концов, этот другой маг сможет сам убедиться, что Эклз пуст – надо только дождаться момента, когда вся магия Джареда в Эклзе кончится, и быстро, пока у них обоих не зашкалила температура, показаться ему для освидетельствования.

Эклз такому плану поначалу возмутился, но Джаред  ясно дал ему понять, что если не сделать этого как можно скорее, дело может обернуться вилами и горящими факелами, как семь столетий назад. Эклз вздрогнул, и Джаред, всматриваясь в мгновенно напрягшееся лицо мага, мысленно поставил себе галочку как-нибудь расспросить того, подвергался ли он преследованиям лично.

– Вы слишком быстро повзрослели, – удручённо покачал головой на всё это Эклз.

– Если бы вы так не боялись признаться в отсутствии магии, вы бы и сами придумали то же самое, – возразил Джаред. – Да, и кстати. После встречи у нас будет прекрасная возможность провести ритуал – вы как раз будете пустым…

– Джаред, мы это уже обсуждали…

– …и я планирую передать вам бόльшую часть – раз уж нам предстоит воевать с каким-то одержимым психом или психами, я думаю, от вас будет гораздо больше пользы, чем от меня.

– Ни в коем случае! – нахмурился маг. – Даже если я и соглашусь на это, делить только пополам.

– Сэр, посудите сами: какой от меня прок? Я ничего не знаю, не умею, у меня нет никакого опыта. Если это действительно вторая внутримагическая война, я хочу повысить шансы защитить людей от нападений, в конце концов, вся моя семья – не маги.

– Ритуал необратим. Это _сейчас_ вы пока мало знаете и умеете, а потом, в будущем, начнёте жалеть, что похоронили большую часть своей энергии в каком-то старике…

– Вы не старик!

– …причём через какое-то время это будет _буквально_.

Джаред раздражённо вздохнул.

– Иногда мне хочется вас ударить.

Эклз недовольно поджал губы, явно удерживаясь от язвительного «Взаимно».

– Ладно, хоть на ритуал-то вы уже согласны? – устало спросил Джаред.

Брови мага трогательно изломились, придавая лицу какое-то очень открытое и беззащитное выражение. Между ними залегли две едва заметные вертикальные морщинки.

– Если не сделать этого сейчас, потом мне может быть больнее, ну, в случае войны, – подтолкнул его Джаред. – Тем более, если вдруг один из нас…

Эклз медленно кивнул.

– Согласны?

Маг кивнул ещё раз, с ещё бόльшим сомнением.

– Я всё сделаю правильно, – ободряюще сжал его ладонь Джаред. – Хорошо, что вы согласились.

 

Встреча с магом прошла как нельзя лучше: Джаред с Эклзом не были уверены, до конца ли ушла из тела мага энергия Джареда, потому что к концу вторых суток их уже предсказуемо начало штормить. Но не зря они дотерпели до последнего: маг ничего в Эклзе не почувствовал и согласился защитить его перед островитянами.

Успех слегка приободрил их – бодрости хватило как раз на то, чтобы добраться до дома, и то, при подходе к нему, Джаред нашёл в темноте ладонь мага и схватился за неё, чтобы хоть так обеспечить столь необходимый им контакт. Магия тут же затрепетала в кончиках пальцев, забилась тёплыми волнами, запульсировала… Джаред прикусил щёку изнутри, чтобы не застонать. Эклз бросил на него дикий взгляд, но ничего не сказал и руку не отдёрнул. Только вставил ключ в замок дрожащими пальцами и чуть не растянулся на пороге, споткнувшись, – Джареду пришлось его подхватить второй рукой. Энергия внутри взревела, приливая горячим ко всем точкам соприкосновения, и Джаред задохнулся, глядя на то, как Эклз от этого коротко зажмурился и приоткрыл рот. Когда он открыл глаза, зрачки почти полностью закрывали радужку, и где-то на задворках сознания Джаред подумал, что это вполне может быть всего лишь следствием полумрака или повышенной температуры. И они ведь ещё даже не начали передачу, а уже вон как трясёт…

Джаред тяжело захлопнул дверь, отсекая их от внешнего мира, и медленно, глядя Эклзу в глаза и не размыкая этого неловкого почти-объятия, наступил на запятники ботинок, стаскивая их с себя. Маг, засмотревшись, не сразу сообразил повторить его действия, и когда они наконец оба разулись, Джаред целенаправленно потянул Эклза за руку в его спальню – как маленького.

Эклз не сопротивлялся.

И даже позволил прижать себя к двери, как только они оказались в спальне.

– Я помогу вам раздеться, – хрипло пробормотал Джаред, торопливо скользя руками по мелким пуговицам на рубашке мага. Пальцы путались, дрожали, и Джаред был почти готов захныкать от отчаяния и нетерпения.

Эклз накрыл горячими ладонями нетерпеливые Джаредовы,останавливая их движение, и Джаред встретился с ним взглядом. Лицо мага было настолько непроницаемым, что Джаред даже испугался: неужели тот передумал?..

Но Эклз мягко отстранил его руки и медленно, хоть и всё так же без эмоций, начал раздеваться сам.

Джареда как обухом по голове ударило осознание.

– Для вас это всё – часть ритуала, да? – зло прищурившись, спросил он. – Попытка уменьшить мне возможную боль, да?

Эклз расстегнул вторую манжету, поднял на него глаза и просто сказал:

– Да.

И снял рубашку.

– Я так не хочу! – вскинулся Джаред и затараторил: – Я хочу, чтобы по-настоящему, чтобы вы тоже хотели, вы же хотели, я видел, что вдруг с вами случилось?

– Вы убрали руки, – всё тем же чрезмерно спокойным тоном ответил Эклз. – И перестали заражать меня своими эмоциями. Я согласился на ритуал, Джаред. Я разденусь и лягу с вами в одну постель. Вам этого мало? Хотите всё и сразу? Вы можете вынудить меня согласиться на это варварство, вы можете даже заставить меня хотеть этого на физиологическом уровне, но здесь, – он коснулся указательным пальцем виска, – вы меня хотеть не заставите.

Джаред поражённо моргнул, не в силах поверить, что услышал такой жестокий и грубый отказ.

– Глупое дитя, – нахмурился Эклз. – Вы понимаете, что хоть один из нас должен мыслить трезво? – он ненадолго замолчал и потом вдруг спросил: – Что вы сейчас чувствуете?

– Чувствую себя потерянным, – не сразу ответил Джаред, избегая смотреть на него, – и отвергнутым.

– Неправильно. Я не отвергаю вас, Джаред. Просто… Мне хотелось бы, чтобы это произошло иначе. Не сейчас и не в такой ситуации.

– А когда?

– Хотя бы через пару лет, когда вы подрастете.

– Я уже и так взрослый, – буркнул тот. – Возраст согласия…

– …это глупость, – перебил Джареда Эклз, поморщившись. – Цифра, вынутая из древних времён и не играющая сейчас никакой роли. Если бы вы были способны прогнозировать последствия… всего, что мы делаем, я бы поверил, что вы действительно повзрослели. А до тех пор…

– Я прогнозирую! – возмутился Джаред. – Ради чего, по-вашему, я согласился на этот ритуал? Я ведь понял всё, что вы говорили про зависимость! Я же…

– Вот давайте и ограничимся только ритуалом, – спокойно прервал его Эклз. – То, чего вы хотите… нам сейчас ни к чему.

– Вы не сделаете этого даже чтобы минимизировать мне боль?

– _То, чего вы хотите_ , тоже предполагает боль.

– Вначале.

– Это как повезёт.

– Вы такой большой? – хмыкнул Джаред.

– Я не собираюсь на это отвечать.

Джаред вздохнул. Опустил взгляд в пол, пиная носком невидимые катышки на ковре, а потом, ещё раз вздохнув, вяло потянулся к пуговицам на своей рубашке.

Эклз удовлетворённо кивнул и звякнул пряжкой ремня, расстёгивая брюки. Джаред искоса посмотрел на него. Гладкие мышцы – не чересчур рельефные, естественные, красиво перекатывающиеся от движений, аккуратный треугольник волос. Джаред улыбнулся про себя – интересно, а Эклз следил за собой так же _до_ появления Джареда? Он не был возбуждён – так что Джаред не увидел для себя ничего нового относительно того раза, когда вытаскивал мага голого из ванной. Просто сейчас можно было лишний раз полюбоваться.

Тем более что Эклз как раз прощеголял до кровати, и Джаред невольно загляделся на красивую сильную спину и упругие ягодицы. Маг опустился на постель – плавно и гибко, словно перетекая, напоминая Джареду большого кота – и посмотрел на него выжидающе, вскинув бровь. Даже не краснеет. Может, он действительно настолько относится к этому как к необходимости, что не считает нужным стесняться своего обнажённого тела?

А вот Джаред чувствовал себя неловко. Если бы Эклз не прервал его, если бы они вот так, на запале, свалились кубарем на кровать, тычась друг в друга, елозя по коже твёрдыми членами… Его собственный член от этой мысли слегка напрягся, и Джаред отвёл взгляд в сторону, смущаясь и пытаясь успокоиться.

– Что такое? – низким голосом спросил Эклз. Если бы Джаред не был так уверен, что ему послышалось, он бы сказал, что маг это буквально… промурлыкал. – _То, чего вы хотели_ , предполагало демонстрацию себя в ещё более… заинтересованном виде.

– Вы бы тогда меня так не разглядывали, – потупился Джаред, чувствуя, как предательская краска разливается по щекам.

– Ошибаетесь. Я люблю… смотреть.

Джаред вспыхнул и подавил порыв прикрыться отброшенными в сторону брюками. Возбуждение, несмотря на всю неловкость ситуации, ещё больше закручивалось внизу живота тугим узлом. Тем более когда его скользящий по комнате в попытках не встречаться с магом глазами взгляд наткнулся на полунапряжённый член Эклза – толстый и потемневший, со вздувшейся пульсирующей венкой.

Джаред нервно сглотнул.

– Вы же сказали, что не сейчас… – пробормотал он.

– И правильно, сейчас между нами ничего не будет. Кроме ритуала. Но я, кажется, ясно дал понять вам, что хочу этого – просто _не так, не сегодня_.

– Вы издеваетесь надо мной… – беспомощно прошептал Джаред.

– Если бы только над вами. Идите сюда.

От этих слов, сказанных хриплым голосом, сердце Джареда пропустило удар. Он не сразу понял, что задержал дыхание, а когда осознал – шумно выдохнул и медленно двинулся к кровати, укладываясь рядом с Эклзом.

– Ляжете сверху? – сипло спросил он мага. – Так площадь соприкосновения будет максимальной.

Эклз покачал головой, жадно его разглядывая.

– _Вы_ ляжете сверху. Чтобы иметь возможность в любой момент встать и прервать передачу.

– Сомневаюсь, что это будет возможно. Вы же помните…

– Значит, я приложу все возможные усилия и сброшу вас вниз. Скажете, когда станет совсем нестерпимо.

– Если, – хмуро поправил его Джаред.

– Если, – послушно согласился Эклз. И раскрыл руки в приглашающем объятии.

Джаред нервно облизнул губы и поднялся, накрывая сильное тело Эклза собой, не сдержав тихого стона от прикосновения кожи к коже, от того, как правильно и удобно лёг его член Эклзу между ног, проскользнув по мошонке, и как невероятно было ощущать его твёрдую плоть, упирающуюся в живот. Эклз откинул голову на подушку, выгибаясь навстречу движению, и Джаред, не думая, потянулся прикусить тонкую кожу на открывшейся беззащитной шее, вызывая у мага ответный стон. Но в следующий момент Эклз уже посмотрел на него – в потемневших глазах плескались одновременно и яростное желание, и предупреждение: «Сегодня между нами ничего не будет, только ритуал».

Он облизнулся и обвил Джареда руками и ногами, прижимая теснее, втискивая в себя, не оставляя ни дюйма свободного пространства, обеспечивая необходимую максимальную поверхность соприкосновения. Магия внутри приливала и отливала обжигающими волнами, всё быстрее и быстрее, почуяв скорый выход на свободу.

– Х-х-хочу, – выдохнул Джаред, жмурясь. – Разрешите хотя бы поцеловать…

– Мы тогда не остановимся, – глухим, почти неузнаваемым голосом ответил Эклз.

– И пусть… Ритуал можно и потом, _после_ …

– Нельзя.

Джаред рыкнул, прикусывая мочку его уха и толкаясь бёдрами, вдавливая Эклза глубже в мягкий матрас и заставляя того придушенно охнуть и податься навстречу, вжимаясь горячим членом в живот. Магия от этого быстро и мягко запульсировала в паху.

– С ума-а-а сойти-и-и, – простонал Джаред, уже не в силах остановить пойманный ритм, и зашептал лихорадочно: – Хочу, хочу, хочу вас, хочу _тебя_ , и только попробуй мне сейчас сказать что-нибудь про субординацию, как ты себе это вообще представляешь: «Трахните меня, пожалуйста, сэр»? А я ведь даже не знаю твоего имени, до сих пор не знаю, прикинь?

Эклз хрипло, невероятно тягуче и сексуально рассмеялся, и Джаред жадно лизнул дёрнувшийся кадык.

– Отличный момент для знакомства, – маг усмехнулся и добавил после паузы, чуть иронично, явно пытаясь скрыть неловкость: – Дженсен.

– О-о-очень приятно, – ухмыльнулся Джаред, дурея от ответной соблазнительной улыбки. – Кто бы мог подумать, что у тебя такое красивое имя.

– Ну, спасибо, – язвительно отозвался тот. –  «Кто бы мог подумать, что у этого старикашки такое имя», да?

Джаред закатил глаза.

– Даже лёжа подо мной, такой гладкий и подтянутый, продолжаешь нести этот бред.

– Прости, просто мне, на минуточку, уже семьсот двадцать шесть лет…

– Твоим мозгам семьсот двадцать шесть. А вот этому, – он опустил руку, протискивая её между их телами, обхватывая его член и начиная двигать кулаком в быстром ритме, – не больше двадцати шести.

Эклз… _Дженсен_ задрожал, выгнулся, жмурясь и кусая губы… и Джаред не выдержал – припал к ним в жадном поцелуе, сминая, подчиняя себе, и Дженсен раскрылся для него беспрекословно, позволяя вылизывать свой рот, скользить по зубам и дёснам, гладить кончик языка своим языком… И уже через несколько секунд напрягся всем телом, застонал ему в рот и залил тёплым семенем всё между ними, будто склеивая их тела воедино.

Джаред зажмурился, торопливо вжался несколько раз ему между ног, ныряя членом в туннель между матрасом и расселиной меж ягодиц Эклза, и тоже кончил – прямо туда, вглубь туннеля, измазывая Дженсена своей спермой.

Тот удовлетворённо промычал и прижал его теснее, сдавленно зашипев, когда вжался в живот Джареда чересчур чувствительным после оргазма членом.

– А кончаешь и вовсе, как шестнадцатилетний, – прошептал Джаред ему на ухо, улыбаясь.

– У меня давно… никого… – чуть смущённо пробормотал тот.

– Мне нравится, – перебил его сбивчивые объяснения Джаред и поцеловал ещё раз – уже медленнее и бережнее, обводя языком по контуру столько времени сводившие его с ума губы, вдумчиво вылизывая и едва ощутимо прикусывая нижнюю.

– Я же просил меня не целовать, – с запоздалым укором негромко произнёс Эклз.

– Прости, не сдержался, – неловко улыбнулся Джаред. – Дже-е-енсен. И почему мне раньше не пришло в голову спросить?

– Ждал подходящей обстановки, – фыркнул маг. – Кстати, о ней – если мы не отделимся друг от друга сейчас, то склеимся навечно.

– Я не против, – мурлыкнул Джаред, но, тем не менее, послушно приподнялся и лёг рядом. – Пять минут передохнуть – и ритуал.

– Угу, – промычал Эклз, вставая. – Я сейчас.

Джаред понимающе усмехнулся, зачарованно разглядывая белёсые подтёки у него между ног. И потом замер, потрясённо моргнув, когда Эклз привычно открыл дверь магическим импульсом.

– Э-э-эм, Дженсен?

Тот вяло обернулся, сдерживая зевок.

– Ты дверь открыл.

Маг закатил глаза:

– Какая наблюдательность.

– Я не передавал тебе магию!

Эклз тоже застыл, осознавая. Потом, для проверки, попробовал толкнуть дверь напротив – в комнату Джареда. Та послушно подчинилась.

– Значит, все эти полупервобытные теории про высвобождение энергии во время секса – правда… – растерянно пробормотал он.

– Какого секса? Ты ведь меня даже не трогал…

– Петтинг, Падалеки, есть форма сексуального удовлетворения, – язвительно ответил тот. – Потереться друг об друга и кончить приведёт к точно такому же высвобождению сексуальной энергии, как полноценный секс, потому что эмоционально воспринимается так же и тоже приводит к оргазму.

– Как думаешь, это просто… заряд? И он кончится, как и после сеансов?

– Не знаю, – покачал головой тот. – Давай попробуем отложить ритуал и проверить.

Джаред кивнул.

– Тогда иди к себе. Я страсть как спать хочу.

– Можно мне остаться у тебя? – жалобно попросил Джаред. – Я не хочу сейчас… один…

Эклз раздражённо вздохнул, что-то проворчал делано ворчливым тоном и махнул рукой, разрешая.

Джаред расплылся в счастливой улыбке и устроился поудобнее в ожидании Дженсена.

Тот вернулся через десять минут – благоухая свежестью и сонно потирая глаза. Джаред отобрал у вяло сопротивляющегося мага брюки, которые тот зачем-то хотел надеть, и утащил в постель, сгребая в охапку, словно самый ценный трофей. Дунул легонько в ухо, проследил губами линию шеи и веснушчатых плеч и прижал к себе, обвивая его руками и ногами, как медуза, крепко обнимая со спины.

– Я тебе девчонка, что ли? – едва слышно пробормотал тот.

– Не-а, – отрицательно промычал Джаред, – на девчонку так руки и ноги не закинешь…

Дженсен слабо дёрнулся, пытаясь его сбросить, но Джаред лишь сильнее притиснул его к себе.

– Не пущу, – прошептал он ему в затылок. – Теперь никуда ни за что не пущу.

– Напомни завтра прочитать тебе нотацию по поводу таких высказываний.

– Ага, – расплылся в улыбке Джаред. И добавил с иронией: – Обяза-а-ательно напомню.

Дженсен уже сонно сопел, а то бы наверняка высказал что-нибудь вроде: «Эй, здесь я один имею право на сарказм». Он бы, конечно, вряд ли сказал «Эй», но…

Джаред мысленно хмыкнул и вскоре тоже заснул, так и оставив конечности удобно закинутыми на Эклза.

 

Утром Джаред проснулся первым и самостоятельно, потому что дирижабль то ли не прибыл вовремя, то ли забыл просигналить.

Дженсен лежал на том же боку, что и вечером, будто и не пошевелился ни разу за ночь. Лёгкое одеяло сбилось им под ноги, подушка мага каким-то образом оказалась под головой Джареда, в то время как его собственная валялась на полу. Нет, Джаред, конечно, любил простор, но не до такой же степени…

Он приподнялся на локте, чтобы взглянуть Дженсену в лицо, но тот тут же вздрогнул и повернулся, щуря сонные глаза. Спросонья радужка казалась ярко-ярко зелёной, зрачки заметно пульсировали, приноравливаясь к свету. Джаред улыбнулся и запечатлел неуклюжий поцелуй в кончик тонкого носа.

– Доброе утро, – шёпотом поздоровался он, жадно ловя каждое мельчайшее изменение мимики. И подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать уже в губы.

Дженсен зажмурился и с тихим стоном вяло отпихнул его рукой.

– Зубы… чистить… – пробормотал он, переворачиваясь на спину и потягиваясь – изящно, блин. Ну, точно кот. Ничем не прикрытое обнажённое тело напряглось, чётко очерчивая мышцы, налитой член тяжело качнулся в такт движению… У Джареда пересохло во рту.

Рука словно сама двинулась – обхватить, потрогать, – но маг с присущей ему грацией ловко вывернулся.

– Хэ-э-эй, – разочарованно протянул Джаред.

– Нельзя, – прошипел Эклз. – Как мы тогда узнаем, заряд это был вчера или нет?

– Только проснулся, а уже соображаешь, – пожаловался Джаред.

Дженсен усмехнулся и ещё раз повёл плечами, разминая.

– Ты всю ночь спал на одном боку. Ну-ка, переворачивайся, – Эклз скептически вскинул бровь. Но Джаред повторил настойчивей: – Переворачивайся! Буду делать тебе массаж, как и обещал.

Маг тихо фыркнул, но послушно перевернулся на живот, вздрагивая, когда Джаред оседлал его ягодицы и сделал несколько провокационных движений.

– Джа-аред, – Дженсен явно старался подпустить в голос угрожающие нотки, но получилось как-то совсем неубедительно – хрипло и сексуально.

– Ага, – благодушно отозвался тот и опустил ладони на его спину, разминая плечи, лопатки, мелко пощипывая вдоль линии позвоночника… Дженсен довольно вздохнул в подушку, и когда бдительность мага была усыплена достаточно, Джаред сполз пониже и смял в руках упругие ягодицы, массируя. От тихого стона тело буквально прошило возбуждением.

Джаред усмехнулся, слегка потянул на себя его бёдра и потом вжал в постель, снова потянул и снова вжал, довольно вслушиваясь в шумные вздохи Эклза.

– Ты только посмотри, как тебе хочется, – прошептал он, не прерываясь, – ты даже матрас готов трахать, лишь бы хоть как-то…

– Если сейчас же не остановишься – вышвырну, – прошипел маг.

– Попробуй.

– Я серьёзно. Если по отдельности – энергия не будет передаваться, и мы всё ещё сможем проверить нашу гипотезу.

Джаред моргнул.

– Ты выгонишь меня и будешь дрочить? – изумлённо выдохнул он. – И меня отправишь заниматься тем же? После всего, что между нами было? – добавил он, и голос его трагически дрогнул.

Дженсен тихо рассмеялся.

– Должны же мы как-то проверить, был это _заряд_ энергии или она передалась окончательно.

– Ну, я так не играю, – разочарованно простонал Джаред, вставая. – Я лучше потерплю и потом… с тобой. Чем так. Лежи, сейчас будет завтрак.

Эклз покачал головой.

– Я пойду умываться.

Он перевернулся на спину, и Джаред нервно сглотнул, разглядывая его.

– Тогда потом вернись в постель.

Маг закатил глаза и ничего не ответил.

Омлет с тостами Джаред приготовил довольно быстро – хорошая вообще была идея притащить Эклзу паровой тостер – и когда вернулся в спальню мага, тот послушно поджидал его на кровати.

– Теперь-то хоть тебя можно поцеловать? – спросил Джаред после завтрака, придвигаясь к сидящему магу ближе, опираясь по обе стороны от него кулаками.

Тот поморщился, чуть откидывая голову назад.

– Мы же только что поели.

– Мы же ели _оба_.

В итоге он всё-таки притянул к себе слабо сопротивляющегося мага и целовал его, пока не устали губы.

– Это тебе за все четыре месяца, – торжественно пояснил Джаред, наконец отстраняясь.

Дженсен только фыркнул.

 

К вечеру этого же дня оказалось, что вчерашнее высвобождение магии действительно было всего лишь зарядом энергии и что ритуал проводить всё же придётся. А Джаред и не возражал: пусть через боль, но зато он снова почувствует горячее обнажённое тело рядом с собой, под собой, вокруг себя.

– Мне будет тяжело так, как вчера, – пожаловался он. – Всё время приходится вес удерживать на руках, чтобы тебя не раздавить.

– Ты меня не раздавишь, – скептически отозвался Дженсен.

– Ну, всё равно… Может, теперь ты сверху?

Маг покачал головой. А потом, на мгновенье задумавшись, сел на кровати, облокачиваясь о спинку, и подтянул Джареда к себе, прижимая спиной к груди и обхватывая руками и ногами.

– Так удобно? – низким голосом прошептал он ему на ухо. – Можешь расслабиться и откинуться, мне не тяжело.

Джаред поёрзал, устраиваясь, непроизвольно потёрся о напрягшийся член ягодицами и довольно вздохнул.

– Мне нравится. Жаль только, что я не смогу видеть твоё лицо.

– Велика беда.

– Красивый.

Эклз раздражённо фыркнул.

– Всё помнишь? Отдаёшь только половину, как и договаривались.

– Угу, – буркнул тот и закрыл глаза, расслабляя тело и сосредотачиваясь на намерении передать половину энергии – последний раз, чтобы больше не требовалось.

Магия забурлила внутри, разогреваясь всё сильнее и сильнее, будто это вскипала на сильном пекле кровь. У Джареда успела мелькнуть мысль, что вот в таких условиях она и сворачивается, и человек погибает. А потом жар стал совсем невыносимым, Джаред стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать… и позволил ей перетечь жидкой лавой в Эклза через все точки соприкосновения.

Они застонали синхронно – и Джаред обязательно спросил бы Дженсена, больно ли ему тоже и почему, если боль обещали только донору, но крепко сжатые зубы сейчас было единственным, что отвлекало от горения тела изнутри. Казалось, будто по крови пустили огонь, точно по бензину, и она прожигала изнутри кожу, оставляя безобразные волдыри. Джареду даже чудился запах палёного. Магический огонь облизывал кожу и кости, волной прокатывался по внутренним органам, заставляя сердце заходиться в диком ритме, а лёгкие сжиматься от недостатка кислорода.

– Только… не теряй… сознание, – с трудом выдавил за спиной Эклз, и Джаред на короткий миг снова почувствовал связь с реальностью.

Он и сам понимал, что если забудется, если позволит себе отключиться – это однозначно плохо кончится, по крайней мере, для него. А может быть, и для Дженсена тоже…

Дженсен. Джаред попытался отвлечься от боли, попробовал думать о возможной войне, о своей семье, которую нужно защищать, но почему-то ничто не производило на него такого впечатления, как то, что здесь, сейчас может пострадать Эклз. Может быть, потому, что войну ещё не объявляли, и она казалась чем-то нереальным, может быть, потому, что даже если угроза эта действительно серьёзна, то всё равно остаётся вопросом будущего, а Дженсену может стать плохо прямо сейчас.

Эта мысль так и билась в мозгу рефреном: «Ради Дженсена, ради Дженсена, ради Дженсена». И вдруг, словно в ответ на это, родилось чужеродное «Думай о себе». Джаред даже на секунду забыл о боли, настолько его это сбило с толку.

А потом вдруг так ясно представилось, как всё закончится – как утихнет жжение, оставляя ноющую от пережитого кожу и ломоту в костях, но даже это будет райским наслаждением после того, что было; как они вдвоём вытянутся на прохладных простынях, позволяя себе впасть в благословенное забытьё… Джаред изо всех сил старался удерживать перед внутренним взором этот образ, каким-то чутьём понимая, что уже почти всё, что вот сейчас всё наконец прекратится…

И огонь внутри действительно пошёл на убыль, словно кто-то медленно убавлял фитиль. Последние горячие струи энергии – и Джаред жадно вдохнул воздух с тихим вскриком: обожжённые изнутри лёгкие тут же запротестовали против такого грубого обращения.

Он сполз по Эклзу ниже, вызывая у мага тихое шипение, и, прежде чем задрать голову и проверить, как там Дженсен, успел оценить покрывающие собственное тело синяки – сосуды всё-таки полопались, как тот целитель и предупреждал. Страшно даже представить, что было бы, если бы они ограничились только контактом ладонь-к-ладони.

Джаред поднял голову и тут же испуганно подскочил, забывая о собственной боли. Эклз, замерший всё в той же позе, морщился и явно старался лишний раз не шевелиться. Тело в тех местах, где он соприкасался с Джаредом, покраснело, кое-где даже надулись настоящие волдыри, как от ожогов.

– Этого не может быть… – поражённо выдохнул Джаред, окидывая мага диким взглядом. – Ведь только донору…

– Драконы… – с трудом выдавил Дженсен. – Драконы стоят за чистоту магической крови и неприкосновенность магических знаний. Дракон, отдающий свою энергию кому-то, лишённому магии, идёт против своей природы, – он запнулся, переводя дух. – Собственный магический огонь для Драконов нового поколения не страшен – как не страшны спонтанные выбросы магии огнём. Но… он воздействует… на других.

Он обессиленно выдохнул и устало прикрыл глаза.

– Но ты ведь тоже бывший Дракон, – ошалело произнёс Джаред.

– При мне… не было управления огнём, – хрипло прошептал Эклз, не открывая глаз. – И магических ритуалов на крови, предписывающих придерживаться принципов, продолжать род только с себе подобными и передавать потомству свою силу.

– И ты обо всём этом знал?! Знал и молчал? И позволил мне это сделать? Если бы ты хотя бы был одет!.. Или ещё как-нибудь изолирован!

– Не знал, – Эклз попытался покачать головой, но тут же поморщился. – Сейчас только… понял.

– Я сделаю мазь.

Джаред поспешно поднялся с кровати и тут же рухнул на пол, когда от слабости подкосились колени.

– Лежи уж. Мне не впервой.

– Вот ещё!

Он стиснул зубы и поднялся, опираясь о кровать. И медленно-медленно, держась за мебель и стены, вышел из спальни и доплёлся до лаборатории. Всё тело ныло – одновременно и покалывало кожу, как при высокой температуре, и болели синяки, как будто его, больного гриппом, поймала банда головорезов и хорошенько так отделала. Но Джаред удерживал в сознании мысль о том, что Дженсену гораздо хуже – с ожогами разных степеней по половине тела.

Он быстро нашёл нужную книгу с рецептами целебных мазей и отваров, провозился около часа и взял баночку с собой в спальню – мазь должна была настаиваться ещё как минимум минут сорок.

– Ты как?

– Нормально.

– Значит, плохо. Но ничего, я уже закончил, теперь только чуть-чуть подождать. Пить хочешь?

Эклз устало едва заметно покачал головой.

– Значит, сейчас принесу.

 Он напоил мага, придерживая его голову, а потом, желая чем-то заполнить паузу в ожидании мази, рассказал о странной чужеродной мысли и образе того, как всё должно было закончиться.

Эклз окинул его странным взглядом.

– Это была моя мысль. В ответ на твои. Но я даже не думал, что ты услышишь…

– Мысли же нельзя читать, – не понял Джаред.

– Ну, это было вроде как намерение. Чтобы ты о себе беспокоился. И намерение, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Такими же образами я и видел картинки, что ты подкидывал во время сеансов.

– Ого. Это… ярче, чем я думал.

– А почему мне, по-твоему, было так сложно? – поддел его Эклз.

Джаред усмехнулся и коротко поцеловал его в губы.

– Ну, прости. Но ведь в итоге ничего плохого не случилось, а? И даже, я бы сказал, хорошее…

Маг закатил глаза, но Джаред успел заметить дёрнувшийся в улыбке уголок губ.

 

Ожоги заживали медленно. Конечно, дело пошло бы куда быстрей, если бы Дженсен позволил Джареду лечить его руками, но Эклз наотрез отказался из опасения снова впасть в ту же зависимость. Так что приходилось обходиться мазью.

За это время успела нарушиться связь между Седантосом и другими островами; возможно, сообщение было потеряно и между остальными островами тоже. А у них не было ни одной мысли о том, кто это делает и как его найти. И у Джареда не было ни малейшего представления о том, как там родители и брат с сестрой.

Решение пришло через несколько дней – до позорного простое. Джареда осенило, когда он в очередной раз прочитал мысли Эклза – уловил сквозь две стены, что маг хочет пить.

– Почувствовать намерение! – провозгласил он, распахивая дверь в спальню мага и чуть не разливая воду, которую торопливо налил ему на кухне.

Дженсен, что-то мирно читавший в тишине, поднял взгляд от книги и вопросительно вскинул бровь. Глаза чуть расширились, когда он заметил стакан в руках Джареда, – до сих пор не привык, что теперь и Джаред его слышит.

– Ты говорил, что маг чувствует других магов, так?

– Абстрактно других, – нахмурился Дженсен, – то есть, просто – маг перед ним или нет, и замешана ли в чём-то магия. Где чья – распознать нельзя.

– Вот для этого, – торжественно произнёс Джаред, – ты и поможешь мне сделать гогглы.

Минут десять они спорили, возможно ли создать гогглы, считывающие намерения других магов точно так же, как сейчас считывают друг друга они двое. Эклз доказывал, что это попросту нерациональная трата времени – маг задаётся намерением и тут же его осуществляет, для того, чтобы его вычислить, нужно находиться непосредственно рядом с ним в момент колдовства. Шанс, что такое произойдёт, – один из миллионов.

– А может, получится как-нибудь уловить прошлые или будущие намерения? – уныло спросил Джаред, не особо надеясь на успех.

Дженсен открыл рот, чтобы съязвить, и тут же закрыл, удивлённо моргнув.

– Вообще-то… – протянул он после паузы, – если рассматривать время как плоскость… и задать вычисление в каждый отдельный момент, считая секунды как разные точки пространства…

Дальше он забормотал уже совсем неразборчиво, больше для себя, и Джаред только и мог, что нетерпеливо поджидать, когда маг до конца додумает свою мысль и объяснит всё на пальцах.

– Можно, – наконец выдал Эклз и безмятежно улыбнулся, видимо, довольный найденным решением.

– Круто! – обрадовался Джаред. – И Седантос не такой большой, чтобы осмотреть всех через гогглы!

– Если только он всё ещё здесь, – справедливо заметил Дженсен.

– Да куда он денется без дирижаблей? – пожал плечами Джаред. – Весь транспорт же остановили.

 

Как оказалось, изготовить гогглы – дело нескольких минут. Гораздо больше времени занимала подготовка и продумывание того, по какому принципу они будут работать: только при этом условии и можно создать что-то новое, сказал Эклз.

Отслеживание намерений в каждый момент времени Дженсен объяснил на примере стрелы, которая, совершая видимое нам движение, на самом деле покоится в каждом отдельно взятом моменте времени. А для считывания намерения уже существует давно проверенный способ, связанный с подсоединением своей энергии к энергии, выделившейся во время колдовства, поэтому Дженсен подробно на этом не останавливался, а Джаред не вникал.

 _Действительно_ вникать стоило в то, что он увидел, как только надел их в первый раз и посмотрел на мага, чтобы понять, как они работают. Перед глазами круговертью замелькали картинки – _все_ намерения Дженсена за _всю_ его жизнь. Джаред даже рассмотреть ничего толком не успел – зажмурился, сдерживая приступ тошноты из-за бешеного калейдоскопа, и пробормотал сипло:

– Сейчас… Наверное, надо задаться целью увидеть что-то определённое.

– Само собой, – проворчал тот, – это же очевидно.

По-видимому, его донельзя раздражало положение подопытного кролика. Особенно учитывая то, что Джареду станут видны все его намерения по любому поводу.

Джаред вздохнул, преодолевая тошноту, и загадал… себя. И сразу же, как только замельтешили картинки, – чтобы «воспроизведение» было помедленнее.

И увидел всё – раздражение и желание, чтобы Джаред с отцом поскорее убрались из его дома, сменившиеся жалостью к Джареду и потребностью помочь; необходимость в дурацкой болтовне Джареда и даже в его механизмах в первый месяц, вообще – в его присутствии рядом после многолетней одинокой жизни мага; все разы после инцидента с лошадью, когда Дженсен смущался и хотел _больше_ , а Джаред его провоцировал, ещё не подозревая о своём влечении; первый раз, когда маг его ярко захотел – стоящего на коленях с прижатыми к его животу ладонями; острая потребность в Джареде, когда они уже впали в зависимость, все невидимые для Джареда картинки из головы мага во время их сеансов; всё, что Дженсен мысленно проделал с Джаредом, когда уже признал, что хочет, в их первый и пока единственный раз (из-за ожогов мага им было как-то не до того); искреннее желание поделиться опытом и помочь Джареду связаться с семьёй и защитить их в случае чего (вероятно, намерение касалось всего Инсулариума, но Джаред-то запросил только себя)…

Он длинно выдохнул и поднял гогглы, уставившись на Дженсена во все глаза.

Тот нахохлился:

– Что?

Джаред покачал головой, неуверенно улыбаясь, и вдруг обнял его, утыкаясь носом в шею. Маг зашипел, и Джаред, вспомнив про ожоги, отпрянул.

– Прости, забыл.

– Так и знал, что загадаешь про это, – проигнорировал извинения Дженсен. И губы поджал недовольно.

– Согласись, это лучше, чем если бы я стал рыться в твоём прошлом, узнавать про того друга… Хоть мне и интересно. А так – всё по-честному, всё про меня. К тому же, я не думал увидеть что-то новое. Эй… – позвал он нахмурившегося мага, – я так рад, что ты меня к себе взял.

И прикусил язык, чтобы не добавить: «Скорее бы прошли ожоги, хочу всё то, что ты представлял в наш первый раз».

Но Дженсен и так уже увидел закрутившиеся в его голове картинки и возмущённо зыркнул, чуть краснея.

– Вовсе необязательно было всё это запоминать.

– Может, твои мысли мой единственный учебник, э-э-э, по _этому_! – парировал Джаред.

– Лучше бы о маге подумал, – буркнул тот в ответ.

 

И Джаред подумал. Пусть не сразу и не самостоятельно, а вместе с Дженсеном (ну, _хоть чем-то_ они вместе занимаются) – сразу после того, как выяснилось, что мага на Седантосе нет.

– Может, гикнулся во время очередного взрыва? Сам же и доигрался? – беспечно предположил Джаред. – Мы ведь осмотрели _всех_ _живых_ людей на острове.

– Так запросто списываешь его со счетов, – нахмурился Эклз. И добавил нравоучительно: – А ведь не исключено, что где-то сейчас гибнут люди.

– Да с какой стати они где-то гибнут, если транспорт остановили? – вскинулся Джаред, раздражённый менторским тоном мага.

– А вдруг у него личный дирижабль! – с теми же интонациями отозвался Дженсен.

Джаред недовольно вздохнул.

– Мы как-нибудь можем проверить, смылся он с острова или всё-таки дал дубу?

– Вот с этого и надо было начинать, – заносчиво ответил тот, не забывая морщиться на жаргонных словах в речи Джареда, но, тем не менее, улавливая суть.

Маг вышел из комнаты и вернулся со свёрнутым в трубочку свитком, бережно положил его на стол и аккуратно разгладил. Джаред заинтересованно приблизился и заглянул ему через плечо.

Свиток оказался картой мира, по виду довольно древней, пожелтевшей, но все острова в том составе, в котором существуют сейчас, были на месте. На картах вроде этой их обычно рисовали в другом порядке, с ещё целыми Экзитиумом и Фрагосусом, разрушившимися восемь и пять столетий назад соответственно.

– Ей четыреста лет, – пояснил Дженсен, искоса за ним наблюдая. – И она с секретом.

Джаред улыбнулся его словам, но Эклз не заметил этого и задумчиво продолжил:

– Собственно, поэтому я ей и не пользовался почти век.

– Она требует магии?

Дженсен кивнул.

– Мы создали её, когда Драконы впервые начали пересекать границы допустимого, чтобы отслеживать вспышки их активности и предотвратить катастрофу, если это будет возможно. Именно благодаря ей мы и оказались более-менее готовы к войне.

– Как она работает?

– Подсоединением энергии. Фактически, это тот же принцип, что и у твоих гогглов: энергия сама по себе аморфна и неопределённа, но при заданной разумом направленности способна находить себе подобную. Эти две схожие энергии притягиваются друг к другу, как магниты. А в тебе ещё к тому же течёт кровь Драконов.

– В тебе теперь тоже, – расплылся в самодовольной улыбочке Джаред и притянул его к себе за талию, тут же разворачивая спиной и зарываясь носом в волосы. – Я тебя пометил. Теперь ты мо-о-ой.

– У нас вообще-то серьёзный разговор! – возмутился Эклз, пытаясь вырваться из объятий.

– Не могу, как меня с этого выносит, – пробормотал Джаред его затылку, не обращая внимания на возражения мага. – Это же как… спермой накачать. А ты ведь себе такое представлял, – мурлыкнул он и потёрся носом о впадинку на шее, жадно вдыхая его запах.

– Пусти. Нам уже нет никакой необходимости… Потом… Через два года…

– Разложил бы тебя прямо на этой древней карте и вытрахал из тебя все сомнения и ограничения. Сколько можно издеваться? Причём надо всеми, заметь.

Он проскользнул рукой вверх, водя пальцами по губам мага и проталкивая в рот сразу два.

– Так хочешь? – хрипло спросил он.

Хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости: он в точности повторил картинку, мелькнувшую в голове. Намерение Дженсена. Маг теперь никак не сможет утаить от Джареда свои желания.

– Хочешь взять у меня в рот?

Он застонал – и от того, как бесстыже и пошло прозвучали собственные слова, и от того, что там, в воображении Эклза, он уже вовсю толкался в послушно открытый рот – одновременно с ритмом, в котором Джаред вгонял свои пальцы во влажный жар, сминая мягкие тёплые губы.

А потом в один миг растаяло всё волшебство момента: Джаред вскрикнул, отдёргивая руку и тут же дуя на укушенные пальцы.

– Я не занимаюсь растлением малолетних, – категорично заявил Эклз.

Он уже кончал от руки Джареда, проделал с ним мысленно всё, что только возможно, и до сих пор артачится. Джаред стиснул зубы, с трудом сдерживая глухое раздражение.

– Так вот, кровь Дракона, текущая по твоим жилам…

«И пальцам», – про себя добавил Джаред, разглядывая покрасневшие полукруги от зубов Эклза.

– …мы сможем использовать для того, чтобы не только вычислить вспышки магической активности, но и конкретно вспышки, принадлежащие Драконам…

Джаред смерил его мрачным взглядом, всё ещё недовольный таким подлым поступком.

– А зачем мы делали гогглы, если можно было вычислить его и так?

– Затем, что на карте мы сможем узнать только примерное местонахождение некоего Дракона со всплеском активности, а гогглы выявят конкретного человека по конкретным намерениям.

Джаред вздохнул:

– Ну, так давай сделаем это?

Дженсен взял его за руку.

– Для усиления энергии, – пояснил он.

И направил вторую ладонь на карту, закрывая глаза и сосредотачиваясь. Джаред тоже послушно закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на намерении вычислить мага.

– Мирабилия, – услышал он через минуту тихий шёпот Дженсена и открыл глаза.

Названный магом остров светился мягким красноватым светом, охватывая добрую половину земли.

– Вот видишь, – хмыкнул Эклз, – почти никакой конкретики.

 

Пару дней спустя, пока они думали, как им добраться до Мирабилии, и Джаред предложил убедиться, не движется ли маг в направлении Седантоса, что сэкономило бы им силы, их ждало неожиданное открытие.

Маг обнаружился на Димидии. Они даже перепроверили сначала, но когда и во второй раз ритуал указал на Димидию, Дженсен растерянно почесал затылок.

– Это ты у нас спец по машинам: он мог сконструировать какой-то особый мотор, чтобы двигаться с такой скоростью?

– Не знаю… – неуверенно ответил Джаред и тут же поражённо моргнул, когда прямо на их глазах красное свечение передвинулось с Димидии на Реликвит. – Вот с _такой_ скоростью точно ни один мотор не переместит, – с ошалелым смешком прокомментировал он.

– Какой-то сбой… – нахмурился Дженсен. – Может, что-то с картой? Или их несколько…

– Тогда и свечений было бы несколько, – справедливо заметил Джаред. – Может, он просто, э-э-э… Я знаю, что ты скажешь, но может, он просто телепортируется?

– Это невозможно, – безапелляционно заявил Эклз.

Джаред вздохнул.

– Я знал, что ты так скажешь. Но посмотри на карту…

– Карта сбоит. Телепортация невозможна, поскольку в Инсулариуме магия основана на мировых законах физики, маг действует в заданных рамках и не может…

– Да помню я!

– …выйти за их пределы. Можно рассматривать время в качестве пространства, как и устроены твои гогглы, но тогда мы должны иметь дело с идеями. А здесь речь идёт о преодолении и времени, и пространства, сократить одно из них, не сократив другое, невозможно, это противоречит физическим законам… ммм… мхм…

Джареду наконец надоело выслушивать то, что он уже и так знал наизусть, хоть среди ночи разбуди, и он не придумал ничего лучше, чем заткнуть Эклзу рот поцелуем.

– Я всё понимаю, – тяжело выдохнул он, чуть отстраняясь, но продолжая стискивать плечи мага. – Я знаю, что это _физически_ невозможно, и что этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда. Но просто посмотри сюда на одну минуту… – он бережно развернул Дженсена к карте. – Посмотри. Я ведь не просто так что-то выдумал и с тобой спорю. Мы ведь оба это видим. Может быть, существует какой-то способ перемещаться, о котором ни ты, ни я, ни большинство остальных магов не знает. Но это, – он кивнул на карту, – реально. И какие бы доводы ты ни приводил, хоть диссертацию пиши, у _этого_ есть объяснение.

– Ты знаешь, сколько раз я пытался найти что-нибудь о телепортации? – раздражённо вопросил Эклз. – Знаешь, сколько книг просмотрел, скольких людей спрашивал? За _семьсот_ лет  об этом не было _никакой_ информации, и ты пытаешься убедить меня, что я и тысячи других магов что-то упустили? За _семь_ столетий? За _всю_ историю, что существует магия?

– Но ведь каким-то же образом он это делает, – мягко заметил Джаред. – Знаешь, меня давно напрягает эта нестыковка между ограниченностью физическими законами и тем, что магия творится мыслями.

– А ты попробуй задумать что-нибудь, что противоречит законам – у тебя ничего не получится.

– Не получится, – медленно произнёс Джаред, – потому что это невозможно, или не получится, потому что я сам мысленно ограничиваю себя знанием этих законов?

Повисла короткая пауза.

– Не получится, потому что это невозможно, – упрямо заявил Дженсен. – У многих магов поначалу были трудности с физикой, но у них и тогда ничего не получалось.

– Так они, наверное, только учились, поэтому и не получалось! – парировал Джаред. – Пожалуйста, Дженсен. Давай просто попробуем.

– Попробуем что?

– Поверить. Давай просто попробуем поверить, что возможно _всё_.

 

Сказать легче, чем сделать. Хоть Эклз, скрепя сердце, и согласился на такой эксперимент, он постоянно перебивал энтузиазм Джареда дурацкими замечаниями, вроде того что «Мы должны чётко представить определённое место» с последующим после этого описанием какой-то местности на Реликвите – единственной, которая была знакома когда-то бывшему там магу. Не говоря уже о ежечасном ворчании про то, что это невозможно, и они впустую тратят время, хотя могли бы заняться чем-нибудь полезным. В половине случаев Джаред затыкал эти возражения, в красках описывая и приятное, и полезное, которым они могли бы заняться; в половине – просто раздражённо вздыхал. Неужели так трудно расслабиться и попытаться поверить, что ограничений – нет? Это ведь на самом деле гораздо проще, чем постоянно об этих ограничениях помнить!

Джаред даже уделил полчаса времени на разъяснительную беседу в духе «Я верю, что мы сможем это сделать. А ты?».

Дженсен смотрел на него скептически, закатывал глаза и фыркал, и Джаред предельно спокойным тоном повторял: «Давай, скажи, что и ты в это веришь, и всё сразу получится» – тридцать или сорок минут, пока Эклз в конце концов не сдался и не повторил это безмерно утомлённым голосом. С перечислением необходимых условий вроде точного представления времени, места, мага, его реакции…

– Знаешь, – в конечном итоге, после целого дня бесплодных попыток, сказал Джаред, – мы ведь с тобой идеально для этого подходим. Ну, в смысле, ты и я. Дополняем. Если бы ещё можно было бы как-нибудь объединить мою веру и твою логику… И придумать, что мы будем с ним делать, когда наконец туда переместимся…

– Всего делов-то… – тихо хмыкнул Дженсен, откинувшись в кресле и массируя виски. А потом вдруг резко выпрямился, вскочил, прихрамывая, подлетел к одному из стеллажей и заскользил пальцами по корешкам книг, бормоча названия. – Где же это было… Где… – только и смог разобрать Джаред. – Есть!

Он тяжело опустил книгу на стол и зашелестел страницами с лихорадочным блеском в глазах. Джаред со своего места вытянул шею, пытаясь разобрать мелкие, тесно прижатые друг к другу строчки.

– Вот! – торжественно провозгласил наконец Эклз. И зачитал найденное: – _Засим один лишь способ Дракона обессилит: в час, когда сольются воедино Вертекс с Антивертексом, энергия сего союза оборотит Драконью голову его хвостом._

Он поднял на Джареда сияющие глаза.

– Э-э-э… – глубокомысленно отреагировал тот. – Чего?..

Плечи Эклза мгновенно поникли, он вздохнул и устало потёр переносицу, опускаясь обратно в кресло.

– Это одно из древних философских учений, когда магия понималась ещё как мистические обряды, связанные с астрологией, – начал маг тоном, предвещающим долгий и нудный пересказ теории. – Впоследствии все магические учебники, хоть каким-то образом связанные с астрологией, были заменены более современными и, хм, более научными. Точно так же были опровергнуты все древние представления – об устройстве мира, человека и его органов чувств… Вроде животных духов в теле, – пояснил Эклз, якобы для того, чтобы сделать свой рассказ понятнее и нагляднее. Не заметив в глазах Джареда ни намёка на искру понимания, он покачал головой и продолжил: – В общем, здесь описана одна из популярных когда-то теорий, которую потом отвергли за ненаучность. Терминология в ней, как видишь, соответствующая, астрологическая. «Головой дракона» называли восходящий, или северный, узел, «хвостом» – нисходящий, или южный. Эти названия возникли из аналогии с небесным Драконом, обнимающим наш мир. При этом Вертекс – это западная точка, Антивертекс – восточная.

– Значит, этот Дракон не имеет никакого отношения к нашему? – расстроено протянул Джаред.

– Само название – не имеет. Но, по сути, здесь описан способ, как его уничтожить. Без членовредительства, – усмехнулся он. – Смотри, наш мир состоит из людей и магов, так? – дождавшись кивка, он продолжил: – Так вот, в древности была распространена точка зрения, что наш мир – что-то вроде промежуточного звена между двумя другими мирами, полностью магическим (над нами) и полностью лишённым магии (под нами). И вот эта самая «голова Дракона», по сути, не что иное как отражение полностью магического мира, а «хвост» – полностью людского. Пока понятно? – Джаред кивнул ещё раз, стараясь успевать за его мыслью. – Но есть ещё крайняя восточная и крайняя западная точки. Они в свою очередь олицетворяют конкретных личностей, одна из которых представляет преимущественно магию, не лишённую людского, а вторая – преимущественно человека, не лишённого магии. И тогда…

– Подожди-подожди, – перебил его Джаред. – Как такое возможно? Ты либо маг, либо не маг, что значит «преимущественно»?

– То и значит, – торжественно провозгласил Эклз, – что это либо будущий маг, в котором магия пока только дремлет, либо…

– …маг, лишённый магии и обретший её вновь? – изумлённо выдохнул Джаред после паузы.

– Именно.

– Хорошо, здесь мне всё ясно. А что с человеком?

– Тут ещё проще. Это человек, воспитанный людьми и привыкший мыслить, как человек, но внезапно получивший доступ к магии.

– Любой из приёмных детей, которых ты учил?

– В некотором роде. Только они все как раз мечтали стать магами и не разбирались в машинах так, как ты, – мягко улыбнулся он. – Эта _преимущественность_ даёт идеальную гармонию при слиянии, что-то вроде энергии ян в инь и инь – в ян.

Джаред выдохнул, пытаясь всё это переварить.

– Кажется, уложилось, – сказал он через какое-то время, пока Дженсен его пристально разглядывал. – А теперь давай ещё раз ту фразу. Или лучше сразу мне её переведи на нормальный язык.

– Если поверить в то, что этот маг освоил телепортацию, это может означать только одно: он каким-то образом научился претворять в жизнь _все_ свои намерения. По такому принципу и устроен, как считали древние, Верхний мир, мир магии. Каждая мысль осуществляется там, несмотря на физические законы, при минимуме концентрации. Таким образом, этот маг, достигший пика возможностей магии в нашем мире – что-то вроде той самой «головы Дракона»… – заметив, как морщится Джаред, пытаясь его понять, Эклз пояснил: – Ну, такое сравнение будет неправильным, но для наглядности… Это как если бы проекция этого мага находилась там, в Верхнем мире. Так вот, _обессилить_ его, свергнуть эту его проекцию с Верхнего мира – в Нижний, может только совместная концентрация Вертекса и Антивертекса, их объединённое намерение. Понимаешь?

 Джаред почесал затылок, кусая губы, а потом поднял на Дженсена поражённый взгляд:

– То есть, его можно не убивать, а просто лишить магии? И это можем сделать только мы?

Дженсен облегчённо выдохнул.

– Да. Именно так здесь и написано.

Какое-то время они молчали; Джаред пытался осмыслить услышанное, Дженсен лихорадочно пролистывал книгу.

– Похоже на какой-то дурно написанный фэнтезийный роман, – выдал наконец Джаред. – Обычный парень живёт обычной жизнью, ни о чём не подозревает, а потом выясняется, что только он может спасти мир от страшной катастрофы.

Маг пожал плечами.

– Я вообще-то тоже не планировал попадать в программу по спасению мира.

– А то, что мы теперь можем друг друга читать? – продолжил Джаред. – Это, может, ещё и не из-за магии и зависимости, а потому что мы с тобой эти… как их… Вертакс и Антивертакс?

– _Вертекс_ , – машинально поправил Эклз и моргнул, будто внезапно что-то понимая. – Ты знаешь, а ведь ты прав.

Джаред хмыкнул. Ну, точно, он спит, и ему снится забавная интересная история. Не проснуться бы раньше, чем они обезглавят этого Дракона.

– Ты прав! Вертекс и Антивертекс – это всего лишь две крайние точки на противоположных сторонах экватора. Но есть и другие точки! И все люди и маги занимают какие-то из них. То есть, ты – человек, воспитанный людьми и мыслящий, как человек, но при этом способный к магии. Ты изначально и постоянно занимаешь точку Антивертекса. А я, как маг, сначала занимал одну, затем, после утраты магии, другую, и ты, тем, что открывал мне доступ к магии, на короткое время смещал меня в положение Вертекса…

Джаред схватился за голову.

– Как сложно! Я ничего не понимаю!

– В общем, ты всегда был Антивертексом, – вздохнул Дженсен, не зная, как объяснить доступнее. – А наши сеансы на короткий промежуток времени приводили меня в положение Вертекса. Поэтому изначально только я мог чувствовать твои намерения, потому что ты был фиксированной точкой. А теперь передача магии окончательно зафиксировала нас обоих, поэтому мы чувствуем друг друга обоюдно и перманентно.

– Я думал, это подсоединение магии… – беспомощно пробормотал Джаред.

– Подсоединение магии действует временно, вроде как отыскать кого-то по намерению через гогглы или найти всплеск магической активности по карте. А у нас это взаимочувствование длится постоянно, вне зависимости от времени и желания.

– Ага, – кивнул Джаред, радуясь, что хоть что-то понимает.

– Вот поэтому пока мы находимся в этих крайних западной и восточной точках, мы можем повлиять на северную, вроде как полюса поменять.

– И лишить его магии, переместив его проекцию из Верхнего мира в Нижний, – вяло пробормотал Джаред.

– На самом деле, никакой проекции нет, это я для наглядности.

– Угу. А теперь скажи мне человеческим языком: что конкретно нам надо делать?

Дженсен склонил голову набок и произнёс задумчиво:

– Найти его, взять под белы рученьки и намерением отправить вниз. Кстати, представлять это для удобства можно в виде той же проекции.

– Я-я-ясно, – неуверенно протянул Джаред. – И мы снова упираемся в проблему телепортации, – он хмыкнул.

– Думаю, теперь мне будет проще, – улыбнулся Дженсен.

 

Карта показала, что маг пока всё ещё был на Реликвите.

– Готов? – спросил Джаред, надевая на глаза гогглы, чтобы сразу опознать мага среди других, когда они переместятся.

Дженсен кивнул, сосредоточенно хмуря брови, и взял его за руку.

– Помнишь место?

– Угу.

Он обхватил ладонью вторую руку мага и закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на описанной много раз Эклзом картинке остановки дирижаблей дальних рейсов.

Картинка под веками начала оживать и становиться ярче – по платформе забегали и засуетились люди, зашумели и полились со всех сторон голоса. Джаред понял: это воспоминание Дженсена перетекает в него напрямую, делая картинку чётче и оформленней. Вот он, ключ – вот для чего нужно было совмещение логики Эклза и веры Джареда! Он глубоко вздохнул и полностью погрузился в видение, представляя, что они с Дженсеном уже там, что эти люди действительно бегают и переговариваются вокруг них… И просто вышагнул в ту реальность, уводя Дженсена за собой.

В лицо ударил порыв ветра, которому неоткуда было взяться в библиотеке Эклза с плотно затворёнными окнами, и они синхронно открыли глаза.

– Ох, – выдохнул Дженсен, неверяще оглядываясь вокруг.

Джаред тоже с любопытством осмотрелся – сам факт их телепортации его не удивлял, он и так верил, что это возможно. А вот остановка… Края острова были неровными, со свежей ещё землёй – точно так же выглядела обвалившаяся остановка дирижаблей возле дома Эклза. Людей в округе тоже не было – только ветер свистел, холодный, пронизывающий. Джаред поёжился и посмотрел на Дженсена, подняв гогглы.

– Похоже, придётся его поискать, – заметил он, и Дженсен, всё ещё не оправившийся от потрясения, что им всё-таки удалось переместиться, рассеянно кивнул. – Хорошо, что Реликвит небольшой. Как думаешь, куда он мог бы пойти?

– Дирижабли остановили, а его цель – машины, – пожал плечами Дженсен, запуская на полную катушку свой мыслительный процесс. – На его месте я бы пошёл на какой-нибудь завод или туда, где активно идёт производство.

– Точно! – обрадовался Джаред и подошёл к карте острова – их размещали на всех остановках дальнего следования, специально для приезжих. К счастью, она не обвалилась вместе с частью земли. – Они ничего не производят, – он покачал головой. – Но можно попробовать в депо самоходов, оно примерно в четверти мили отсюда.

– Надень, – хрипловато сказал Дженсен, подходя вплотную и опуская ему на глаза гогглы.

Джаред усмехнулся коротко и притянул его к себе.

– А ещё говорил, что только я об этом думаю в неподходящие моменты.

– Думать – не делать, – отрезал Дженсен, тут же отстраняясь. – Покончим с этим, а потом – пожалуйста.

– Ловлю тебя на слове, – заулыбался Джаред и, заметно приободрённый, быстро нагнал ушедшего вперёд мага.

До места они добрались минут за двадцать. Джаред чувствовал себя немного глупо, идя по острову в гогглах; редкие прохожие на него настороженно косились, и это смущало ещё больше.

В депо мага не оказалось, и Джаред предложил поискать по окрестностям. На углу стоял небольшой трактир мрачноватого вида, производивший впечатление злачного места длявсех островитян, имеющих проблемы с алкоголем.

Джаред потянул Дженсена за руку, но тот тут же отдёрнул её, негромко пояснив: «Не здесь», и Джаред не мог не согласиться с этой благоразумной мыслью. Едва ли посетители такого заведения равнодушно отнеслись бы к двум держащимся за руки мужчинам.

В шумном прокуренном зале, забитом до отказа самым разным сбродом, никого с нужными намерениями, на которых Джаред сразу сосредоточился, не оказалось. Но упорное чувство, что они на правильном пути, не покидало.

– Снимем комнату и проверим номера, – негромко сказал он Дженсену.

Тот оглядел помещение, смерил трактирщика оценивающим взглядом и вздохнул.

– Снимем _две_ комнаты.

Джаред рассеянно передёрнул плечами – хоть три, всё равно они тут не задержатся.

Когда они подошли к трактирщику, который, как обычно и бывает в таких шалманах, оказался хозяином, тот подозрительно зыркнул на них из-под густых бровей, грубовато потребовал у Джареда поднять гогглы, запоминая их лица, и бросил на стойку пару ключей, зарядив слишком высокую для подобного места цену.

– Чует, что мы при деньгах, – недовольно поморщился Джаред, когда они наконец поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж.

Кажется, здесь было всего-то номеров пятнадцать, два из них были заняты ими, на нескольких – для удобства, видимо, – висели таблички «Свободен».

– И что теперь? – негромко спросил Дженсен. – Взламывать все комнаты подряд?

Джаред опустил на глаза гогглы, оглядел длинный коридор сощуренным взглядом и, покачав головой, решительно направился в конец, замирая возле двенадцатого номера.

– Здесь, – произнёс он одними губами.

– Уверен?

Джаред кивнул.

– Если он, сразу берём и отправляем, без промедления.

Дождавшись второго кивка, Эклз направил ладонь на дверь и резко распахнул её магическим импульсом.

– Я же сказал, чтобы меня не...

Спиной к двери сидел мужчина, из-за высокой спинки обшарпанного кресла виднелась только вихрастая макушка, но перед Джаредом, удерживающим в голове намерение увидеть всю информацию о технокатастрофах, уже завертелись картинки падающих дирижаблей и взрывающихся паровых котлов у самоходов.

– Это он! – воскликнул Джаред. – Дженсен, давай!

Но ничего не произошло, и Джаред оглянулся на мага, чтобы понять, в чём дело. Тот пялился на человека, развернувшегося в кресле, так, будто увидел привидение.

– Том?..

Джаред перевёл непонимающий взгляд на не менее потрясенного мага-террориста.

– Дженс?..

В следующий момент маг уже вскочил, в два прыжка преодолевая расстояние до Эклза, и сгрёб его в крепком объятии.

– Но как? – сдавленно выдохнул Дженсен, толкая мужчину в грудь, чтобы отстраниться. – Откуда ты…? Я же… Ты же сорвался в пропасть!

– Так меня Крис поймал! Левитировал обратно на остров, я глазам своим не поверил, что такое возможно. Но как ты…? Я думал, я уже… Дженс, прости, я тогда был сам не свой, ты же понимаешь…

– Хорошенькое дельце: попытка убийства по причине того, что был «сам не свой», – съязвил малость опомнившийся Эклз.

Маг по имени Том виновато улыбнулся. Джаред непонимающе переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

– Дженсен, – позвал он, – только не говори мне, что это тот самый твой друг…

Тут Том заприметил часы на цепочке и порывисто подхватил их, чтобы рассмотреть поближе.

– Они до сих пор у тебя!

Яснее ответа не придумаешь.

– Ты их сохранил, поверить не могу! Сколько лет уже прошло, триста? Дженс… Ты меня простишь? Я всех про тебя расспрашивал, никто из наших не знал, где ты и жив ли ещё, а мне столько нужно тебе сказать… Прости меня, а?

Эклз хмыкнул.

– Я всегда думал, что в случае чего это мне придётся извиняться.

– Тебе не за что, – отмахнулся Том. – В конце концов, я же сам вынудил тебя пойти на крайние меры. Это у тебя с тех пор? – хмуро кивнул он на трость.

– Угу.

– Дженсен, – снова окликнул его Джаред, окончательно сбитый с толку.

– Ты нас не представишь? – повернулся к Джареду Том, готовый протянуть ладонь для знакомства.

Джаред скрестил на груди руки.

– Не хочу испачкаться кровью невинных, – сухо произнёс он, сощурившись. – Дженсен, это убийца. Тот, кого мы искали. Надеюсь, мы всё ещё будем действовать по плану?

– Вы меня искали? Но как…

– С помощью той же карты, что и перед войной, – зачем-то ответил Дженсен. – И гогглов. Том, скажи, что это не ты…

– Это он! – возмущённо встрял Джаред. – Карта и гогглы…

– После того, как Крис меня спас и помог укрыться до конца войны – я был очень слаб, – он рассказал мне о _настоящей_ магии, – бесцеремонно перебил его Том. – Обо всех возможностях, которые мы упускаем, подчиняясь мировым законам. Дженсен, ты себе не представляешь, _сколького_ можно добиться! Какой можно построить мир – вплоть до всеобщей гармонии, как мы и хотели. Никто больше не будет болеть и страдать, жить будет легко, легко будет перемещаться между островами и на них самих, не подвергая опасности жизни людей…

– Это так-то ты не подвергаешь их опасности? – вскинулся Джаред.

– Мы будем жить в гармонии с природой, друг с другом и с самими собой, – пафосно продолжал Том. – И мы можем сделать это вместе – ты и я. Без тебя победа для меня стала бы неполной, как хорошо, что ты жив и что ты здесь…

– Я… не понимаю, – нахмурился Дженсен. – Как связано то, что ты говоришь, с крушениями дирижаблей и людской техники…

– Вот именно! – агрессивно поддакнул Джаред.

– Ты что, не помнишь, как люди отреагировали на нашу доброту? – проникновенно отозвался Том. – Забыл, как мы хотели помочь этим… стоящим на ступень ниже на лестнице эволюции, а они отплатили нам изгнанием и преследованиями? С людьми нельзя иначе, Дженс. Это ригидные, ленивые создания, которые не изменят свой образ жизни только потому, что ты пообещаешь им нечто лучшее. Они должны лично убедиться, что их техника опасна, только в этом случае они согласятся что-то поменять. И вот тогда они и смогут увидеть, что новый мир действительно лучше.

– Не смей говорить о людях в таком тоне, – прорычал Джаред, угрожающе вскидывая ладони.

Дженсен бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд.

– Но что, если бы они узнали, что дело не в технике, а в твоей магии? – спросил Тома Эклз. – По Инсулариуму уже ходят слухи, что катастрофы – это происки какого-то чёрного мага…

– Люди не дураки, – яростно кивнул Джаред, – и мы можем отличить, когда проблема в некачественном сплаве или неотрегулированном давлении, а когда никаких физических причин для поломки нет и быть не может.

– Если бы я повлиял только на сплав или что-то в этом духе, люди бы не испугались, – покачал головой Том. – Они бы просто изобрели новый способ изготавливать те же механизмы – стали бы делать их деревянными, например. А когда техника ломается в случайном порядке, непредсказуемо, это действительно заставит задуматься. Ты со мной, Дженсен? Я так скучал, – Джаред удивлённо моргнул, когда Том неожиданно взял Эклза за руки, хорошо хоть, тот сразу высвободился, – так жалел, что не могу разделить всё это с тобой. Но теперь ты здесь, и мы вместе сможем сделать мир лучше, как и мечтали… Хотя бы напоследок. Кто знает, сколько нам ещё осталось.

– _Тебе_ осталось тридцать секунд, – сквозь зубы произнёс Джаред, перемещая магию к кончикам пальцев, готовый выпустить её в любую секунду. – Дженсен, если мы сейчас же не приступим к плану, я этого сморчка грохну безо всяких расшаркиваний!

Том обернулся к нему, смеряя неприятным снисходительным взглядом.

– Сколько лет этому ребёнку? Откуда он у тебя? Он… твой?

– Он мой ученик, – сухо ответил Дженсен, – мы занимаемся уже четыре месяца.

– Четыре месяца? – фыркнул Том. – Дже-е-енс, ну же, не глупи. Помнишь, ты хотел… ну, ты понимаешь. Я был трусом, но теперь я всё обдумал и, знаешь, понял, что тоже хочу этого. Пожалуйста, не откажи мне. Начнём сначала, и всё будет даже ещё лучше, чем в то столетие.

Джаред с ужасом посмотрел на сбитого с толку неожиданным признанием Эклза.

– Дженсен… – едва слышно выдохнул он. – Ты не сделаешь этого. Ты не убийца.

Тот моргнул, мгновенно приходя в себя, и скрестил руки на груди. Вид у него теперь стал каким-то по-настоящему сердитым. Джаред облегчённо вздохнул.

– Прости, Том. Мы пришли сюда, чтобы остановить тебя. Вернее, того, кто всё это делает, и кем оказался ты, – уверенно произнёс Дженсен. – Может, люди и не поймут по-другому, как для них лучше. Но это не повод их убивать.

– Ты мстишь мне за то, что я тебе тогда отказал?

– Нет, – отрицательно покачал головой Эклз. – Я отказываюсь принимать участие в твоих планах, потому что для меня это неприемлемо.

– Хочешь убить меня, потому что для тебя неприемлемы убийства? – со злым сарказмом спросил Том.

– Мы не станем тебя убивать…

– Хотя очень хотим, – вставил Джаред.

– …и ничего не сделаем, если ты сам пообещаешь прекратить.

– Просто отправим на пожизненный срок за всё, что ты _уже_ натворил, – добавил Джаред не без злорадства.

– Я не хочу в тюрьму, – доверительно сообщил Эклзу Том. – Не хочу останавливаться на полпути. И не хочу всего этого без тебя, теперь, когда я знаю, что ты жив.

Да это же просто откровенная манипуляция! Джаред сжал челюсти от злобы. Дженсен бросил на него короткий взгляд, понимая состояние, и едва заметно кивнул.

– Прости, – без капли сожаления ответил Дженсен.

Повисла короткая пауза.

– Это ты прости, – наконец ответил Том. – Но я не сдамся без боя. В этом смысл, помнишь? Умереть за то, во что веришь, а не уступить и доживать дни с презрением к самому себе.

– Помню, – кивнул Эклз, – и понимаю. Мне жаль, что это оказался ты.

Джаред перевёл недовольный взгляд с одного на другого. Как там когда-то сказал Эклз? «Эта комедия слишком затянулась»? Вот и Джареду сейчас так казалось.

Он резко вскинул руку, отбрасывая Тома к стене магическим импульсом. Тот крепко приложился затылком и сполз на пол без сознания. Ага, скотина высокомерная, решил, что раз за плечами пятьсот – или сколько там? – лет опыта, то и бояться нечего? Ха!

– Это было не слишком-то изящно, – нахмурился Дженсен, поворачиваясь к нему.

– Он же сказал, что не сдастся без боя, – пожал плечами Джаред. – А силёнок у него столько, что даже если бы мы победили, без травм бы из этой потасовки не выбрались. Так что я решил разобраться с проблемой, так сказать, на корню. Давай, берём его.

Эклз со вздохом прошёл к Тому следом за Джаредом и взял друга за одну руку. Джаред взялся за другую и закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ритуале.

Магия отхлынула из тела, перетекая в тело Тома, а потом вернулась, только как будто немного другая – более горячая и словно чужая. Джаред понял: она циркулирует между ними тремя, разогреваясь и смешиваясь от этого постоянного обмена.

Картинка возникла в голове сама собой – видимо, Дженсен взял управление на себя. И правильно, всё-таки, в конце концов, это он читал ту теорию, и ему легче представить эти Верхний и Нижний миры.

Верхний мир оказался очень похож на Инсулариум – с той лишь разницей, что островки разделяло не небо, а медленно текущая лава. Кое-где из-под почвы вырывались струйки пара, и Джаред ума не мог приложить, как такие ужасные условия существования можно было считать достойными наиболее развитого мира. Впрочем, снующие там маги, похоже, не чувствовали никакого дискомфорта.

Тело рядом с ним вздрогнуло, и Джаред повернул голову. Том, который там, в Инсулариуме, находился в отключке, здесь был вполне в сознании и уже нервно озирался по сторонам. Только вот их троих, кажется, никто больше не видел.

– Вниз! – скомандовал Эклз, и их дёрнуло вниз так резко и сильно, что у Джареда захватило дух. В следующий миг они уже стояли втроём посреди Нижнего мира – островки и огромные острова, разделённые водой, Джаред никогда не видел столько воды.

Тут уж у Тома наконец получилось вырваться. Он направил ладони на Джареда, и тот рефлекторно вскинулся, готовый отразить атаку, но ничего так и не произошло. Маг растерянно посмотрел на свои руки, а Джаред довольно хмыкнул:

– Теперь ты больше никому не причинишь вреда.

И притянул Дженсена к себе, прижал плотно и выдохнул в губы:

– Возвращаемся.

Маг что-то крикнул вдогонку, но Джаред не разобрал, что именно, слишком поглощённый манящим приоткрытым ртом прямо перед собой. В следующий момент Джаред уже почувствовал под ногами пол комнаты. Магия качнулась в последний раз, снова разделяясь – теперь уже только между ними двумя, возвращаясь на места… и Джаред открыл глаза, встречаясь с тёмно-зелёными глазами Дженсена.

Том всё ещё был без сознания, и Джаред указал на него взглядом:

– Надо бы проверить.

По лицу Эклза было видно, что ему страсть как не хочется разговаривать с Томом после того, что они сделали, но он сдержанно кивнул.

Джаред наклонился и без особой нежности похлопал Тома по щекам, приводя в чувство. Тот вздрогнул, приходя в себя, и вскинул на них полные бессильной злобы глаза.

– Лучше бы вы меня убили, – хрипло пробормотал он.

– Ты простил мне убийство, – сдержанно ответил Дженсен, – прости и это. Поверь, я _знаю_ , каково тебе сейчас. Со временем ты почти перестанешь замечать эту пустоту. У нас не было другого выбора.

– Дженни, Дженни, – покачал головой Том с горькой усмешкой. – Вечно я довожу тебя до крайних мер, бедный святоша Дженни.

– Мы дадим тебе сутки на то, чтобы укрыться, – продолжил Дженсен, и Джаред возмущённо воскликнул: «Эй!», – а потом сообщим властям. Это большее, что мы можем для тебя сделать.

– Благодарю за милосердие, – сквозь зубы ответил Том.

– С удовольствием бы поболтали ещё, – встрял Джаред, – но, думаю, нам уже пора. Приятно было познакомиться, – хмыкнул он, обращаясь к Тому. И кивнул Дженсену: – Идём.

Эклз, бросив какой-то совершенно нечитаемый взгляд на друга, последовал за ним.

– Между прочим, – не удержался от мурлыканья Джаред, как только они вышли из номера, – мне, помнится, кто-то обещал награду.

Эклз возвёл очи горе:

– Не прошло и минуты! Минуты! А ты уже снова об этом!

Джаред расплылся в улыбке:

– Можно подумать, ты имеешь что-то против.

– За этот час в моей жизни случилось больше событий, чем за последние триста лет. Как ты думаешь, я в состоянии сейчас думать о… _таком_?

– Предлагаю автоматически засчитать это твоё ощущение за три столетия реального общения со мной, – тут же ухватился Джаред. – И тогда ты меня знаешь дольше, чем Тома, ха!

Дженсен остановился посреди лестницы, и Джаред, спускавшийся впереди, недоумённо оглянулся на него.

– Не ревнуй, – почувствовав его состояние, произнёс Эклз.

Джаред изумлённо моргнул, а потом коротко усмехнулся.

– Даже не знаю, нравится мне или нет, что мы так теперь друг друга читаем.

– Думаю, при некоторых обстоятельствах плюсы компенсируют минусы, – задумчиво протянул Эклз, продолжив спускаться, и сдавленно охнул, натолкнувшись на Джареда, который специально для этого замер в пролёте.

Тот ловко обернулся, обхватывая Дженсена руками за шею, и прошептал так, чтобы задевать губами ушную раковину:

– Я уже даже вижу, где и как ты мне это продемонстрируешь…

Дженсен понял его без слов: тоже закрыл глаза, сосредоточился на видении собственной спальни и сам вышагнул из картинки вперёд, в комнату, тут же теряя равновесие и падая на широкую кровать.

– М-м-м, какой запал – не успели вернуться, а уже сразу к делу, – довольно проурчал Джаред, ставя ладони по обе стороны от резко перевернувшегося и сверкнувшего на него возмущённым взглядом мага.

– Я просто оступился! Это не значит, что…

Но Джаред не дал ему договорить – наклонился и поцеловал, прерывая сбивчивый поток оправданий.

– Мы всё сделали правильно, – доверительно прошептал он в его губы, на секунду отстранившись.

– О, такие речи — последнее, что я хочу сейчас от тебя слышать, – язвительно отозвался Эклз.

– Жалеешь? – тут же сник Джаред, понуро усаживаясь рядом.

Маг решительно помотал головой.

– Наоборот. Теперь я знаю, что не убивал его. И что за эти триста лет он ничуть не изменился – всё тот же ополоумевший фанатик. И всё так же пытается манипулировать моими чувствами.

– Которые у тебя ещё остались, – не смог удержаться от упрёка в голосе Джаред.

Дженсен фыркнул.

– Ты представить себе не можешь, насколько ошибаешься. Даже все эти годы… главным моим чувством по отношению к Тому была вина. Я ведь, как-никак, думал, что убил лучшего друга.

– Но теперь тебе больше не в чем себя винить.

Эклз посмотрел на него удивлённо, а потом проследил направление его взгляда. Его губы вытянулись в понимающее «О». Он потянулся к карману жилета, чтобы отстегнуть цепочку с часами, но Джаред, быстро облизнув губы, ухватил его за запястье.

– Можно… можно я?

Кажется, никогда ещё его голос не звучал так жалобно.

Дженсен усмехнулся приглашающе.

– Кому, как не тебе.

Но только Джаред приблизился, забираясь на него верхом и склоняясь, чтобы снять часы, как Эклз его остановил – точно так же, за руку.

– Но учти, если я дорвусь до тебя, тебе это может не понравиться.

От прожигающего насквозь цепкого взгляда тёмно-зелёных глаз пересохло во рту.

– Мне же понравилось всё, что я тогда увидел через гогглы, – выдохнул Джаред, дотрагиваясь до тяжелого медного корпуса «очков» на лбу.

Дженсен проследил за его жестом и медленно и осторожно стянул их с него, отложив в сторону. Джаред, не в силах сдержать улыбку, повторил его манёвр с часами, с тихим звяканьем откладывая их рядом со своими гогглами.

– Ну, как?

– Чувствую себя голым, – признался Эклз.

– Рановато ты, всё ещё впереди, – хмыкнул Джаред и добавил пафосно: – Я пока всего лишь снял груз с твоей души.

Эклз закатил глаза, а потом вдруг, безо всякого перехода, крепко сжал в ладонях его ягодицы, заставляя Джареда задохнуться и поёрзать по напряжённому члену мага, явственно проступавшему через одежду.

– Раздевайся, – хрипло приказал тот. – Хочу посмотреть на тебя.

Щёки буквально опалило одновременно вспыхнувшими желанием и стыдом. Джаред неловко сполз с кровати и замер под внимательным взглядом приподнявшегося на локтях Эклза.

– Не заставляй меня ждать, – идеальные губы изогнулись в тёмной усмешке, в голосе проскользнули опасные нотки. – Я ведь предупреждал, что тебе может не понравиться.

Джаред закусил губу, отводя взгляд в сторону, и неуверенно, путаясь в пуговицах, начал расстёгивать рубашку под негромкие комментарии: «Медленнее. Теперь брюки. И носки тоже снимай, хочу, чтобы на тебе ничего не было, вообще». Джаред под землю был готов провалиться под этим жадным, цепким взглядом, от которого не могла бы укрыться ни одна родинка, ни один волосок. И как будто ему было мало смущения от бесцеремонного разглядывания и от того, что он стоит полностью голый, в то время как Дженсен застёгнут до верхней пуговицы, маг подлил масла в огонь:

– Подойди ближе. Ещё, к кровати. И руки убери, чтобы я всё видел. Ну же, ты ведь сам этого хотел, Джаред, – снисходительно улыбнулся Эклз. – Хотя я тебя предупреждал. Может, теперь всё-таки согласишься подождать пару лет, м-м-м?

Джаред, закусив губу, отрицательно помотал головой и, наверное, зря. Потому что потом, когда Дженсен вдоволь насытился лицезрением подрагивающего, несмотря ни на что напряжённого члена Джареда, и удовлетворённо кивнул, то посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и с садистской ухмылочкой произнёс, терпеливо выжидая, пока Джаред исполнит каждое действие:

– Повернись. Нагнись. Раздвинь ягодицы.

Джаред едва слышно втянул носом воздух, мучительно краснея, в полной мере осознавая теперь сказанное когда-то Эклзом «Я люблю… смотреть».

Маг же тем временем продолжал:

– Сильнее. И пальцы отодвинь, закрываешь вид. А чего ты ждал, а, Джаред? – простыни зашуршали, видимо, Эклз придвинулся ближе, рассматривая, но Джаред не стал проверять – встретиться с довольными зелёными глазами сейчас было бы ещё мучительнее, чем терпеть всё это, отвернувшись. – Просил трахнуть себя, всерьёз считая, что я не рассмотрю, куда, собственно, совать член?

Джаред не выдержал мгновенно нарисовавшейся в голове картинки того, _как_ бы Дженсен это делал, и тихо застонал – синхронно с едва слышным выдохом за спиной. Ну да, прямая трансляция ведь. Вещание порноиллюстраций прямо в голову Эклза.

– Да, примерно так, – согласился маг, – но сначала…

Джаред чуть не закричал, когда его полностью раскрытого, выставленного на обозрение – и, как выяснилось, не только – ануса коснулся горячий влажный язык. Он дёрнулся, сгорая от стыда и пытаясь отстраниться, но сильные руки схватили его за бёдра, притягивая обратно, пальцы раздвинули ягодицы, как было, и гибкий язык продолжил своё дело, то обводя судорожно сжатое отверстие по кругу, то быстро-быстро вылизывая снизу вверх, то толкаясь вглубь. Джаред мычал, что не хочет так, жмурился, зажимался, но умелый язык не останавливался, и подрочить уже хотелось так, что челюсти сводило. Вот только Эклз словно почувствовал (а скорее – просто мысленно увидел) и ловко перехватил его руку, завел за спину и крепко держал там оба перекрещенных запястья, все равно исхитряясь при этом чуть раздвигать ягодицы, чтобы дать себе больше доступа. Между ними уже всё было мокро от слюны, настолько, что по бедру начала щекотно стекать капля, и Джаред поёрзал, стараясь прекратить её движение, а получилось так, как будто он подаётся навстречу движениям Дженсена.

– Нетерпеливый какой, – удовлетворённо прокомментировал Эклз, отпуская его и заменяя язык пальцем, чуть надавливая на вход, но не предпринимая попыток протолкнуть палец глубже. Джаред и сам уже, прикусив изнутри щёку от смущения, толкнулся назад, пытаясь насадиться, но Дженсен резко развернул его, отчего влажная головка члена Джареда мазнула по лицу и губам мага, оставляя след от смазки.

В голове моментально вспыхнуло кадром, как он грубо запускает обе руки в короткие русые волосы и резко натягивает Дженсена ртом на свой член, сразу до основания, и трахает глубоко и быстро, не давая привыкнуть, заставляя давиться и торопливо вытирая выступившие на глазах мага слёзы большими пальцами… Джаред поражённо моргнул, со свистом втягивая воздух, и видение исчезло, а сам он встретился с ошалелым, будто испуганным взглядом Эклза.

– Так вот как ты на самом деле хочешь? – поражённо выдохнул Джаред. И добавил с деликатностью бревна: – Чтобы тебя так… грубо?

Дженсен вспыхнул, но тут же взял себя в руки и возмущённо ответил: «Нет!». Вот только румянец на его щеках уже подействовал на Джареда похлеще самого сильного афродизиака, моментально переключая его в другой «режим».

– «Нет»? – усмехнулся он, кладя большой палец на нижнюю губу мага, сминая её и толкаясь глубже, чтобы прочувствовать, каково там внутри, во влажном жаре рта. Брови Дженсена трогательно изломились, пока он сидел, подрагивая, не шевелясь, в то время как в воображении он уже зажмурился и со стоном подался навстречу пальцу, втягивая его в себя. Джаред хмыкнул и вставил палец до конца, с каким-то ликованием отмечая бушующие в глазах мага эмоции. На пробу двинул им несколько раз, а потом толкнулся до самого горла, засовывая палец почти до основания ладони.

Дженсен шумно задышал, и Джаред наклонился к нему, доверительно прошептав в губы:

– Тебе ведь это нравится, правда? Чтобы вот так… чтобы тебя даже не спрашивали, просто брали, как хочется, да? Кто бы мог подумать… – он коротко рассмеялся, не веря собственным словам, и толкнулся языком рядом со своим пальцем, проскальзывая Дженсену в рот и ощущая лёгкую вибрацию от долгожданного тихого стона. – Жаль, у меня наверняка не такая богатая фантазия, как у твоих предыдущих любовников. Сколько членов уже побывало у тебя в горле? – он вытащил мокрый от слюны палец и погладил им дёрнувшийся кадык мага. Эклз сверкнул на него возмущённым взглядом, и Джаред усмехнулся неверяще: – Не поверю, что ни одного, с такими желаниями и такими способностями…

Дженсен открыл было рот, чтобы разразиться гневной, судя по всему, тирадой, но Джаред тут же заткнул его членом, оттягивая Эклзу голову назад за короткие пряди и встречаясь взглядом с затуманенными зелёными глазами.

– Та-а-ак, Дженсен? – задыхаясь и стараясь не слишком концентрироваться на ощущениях, спросил он. – Ведь так ты всегда хотел? Чтобы тебе голову запрокинули и член в рот засунули по самые яйца?

Дженсен мотнул головой в сторону, начиная задыхаться, и Джаред поспешно вышел почти полностью. От вида влажных, покрасневших, чётко очерченных губ, обхватывающих головку, можно было кончить в мгновение ока, и Джаред зажмурился, делая полный вдох и выдох и медленно считая от нуля до десяти.

– С ума же сойти, какой ты… – пробормотал он, наконец открывая глаза. И зачастил, не в силах себя остановить: – Неужели ты правда никому так с собой не позволял? Хотя мне в это легко поверить – ты же такой неприступный весь, правильный, контрол-фрик и всё такое… Но Дже‑е‑енс, скажи, ты же об этом всегда и мечтал, правда же? Ты и про меня такое думал, в библиотеке ещё, когда карту показывал… Хотя бы мне, Дженсен… Хотя бы со мной… Позволь себе, расслабься… Всё равно ведь всё вижу и всё сделаю…

Эклз чуть отстранился, глядя в сторону и всё ещё трогательно краснея.

– Об этом никто никогда сам не догадывался. И ты бы тоже не узнал, если бы…

Джаред прервал его, приложив к губам пальцы.

– Тшш. Хорошо, что я узнал. Хочу так, как хочешь ты. Сам бы я не смог, но с твоей помощью… с этой… прямой трансляцией…

Он запнулся, шумно втянув воздух, когда Дженсен прикрыл глаза и облизал его пальцы, тут же вбирая внутрь сразу три. А на щеках до сих пор так и полыхал румянец. Вот же… борьба контрастов, блин.

Джаред со стоном заменил пальцы членом, сцепив руки в замок на затылке Эклза и задавая темп.

– Что ты со мной делаешь… Разве можно так… старательно сосать и смущаться, а? – Джаред закусил губу, сам стесняясь собственных слов, но Дженсен, судя по одобрительному тихому стону, совсем не возражал.

И против быстрого ритма с глубоким проникновением он тоже ничего не имел, даже несмотря на выступившие слёзы; наоборот, Джаред сдался первым, отпрянув от явно наслаждающегося процессом Дженсена и пытаясь перевести дыхание.

– Не могу больше, – виновато выдавил он. – Трахнешь меня, а?

Дженсен даже рассмеялся – коротко и хрипло. Ещё бы не хрипло – после того, как что-то столько времени трётся о внутреннюю стенку горла.

А потом покачал головой отрицательно.

– Не дорос ещё.

У Джареда всё оборвалось внутри. Дженсен всё ещё считает его ребёнком. Он всё ещё думает, что Джаред не достоин…

– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул он, опускаясь перед ним на колени так, чтобы их лица находились на одном уровне. – Дженсен, прошу тебя, мы ведь это уже сто раз обсуждали, я же не маленький, я могу и я хочу этого, пожалуйста, ну?

Эклз посмотрел на него с совершенно непроницаемым лицом, задумчивым, оценивающим взглядом.

– Хорошо, – наконец как-то слишком легко произнёс он. И не успел Джаред обрадоваться, как тот закончил: – Если ты так хочешь, э-э-э, _полноценно_ , тогда _ты_ трахнешь меня.

– Кхм. Не то, чтобы мне это совсем не нравилось, но…

– Я _хочу_ , – перебил Дженсен, с силой потянув его за руки к себе на кровать, – и на твоём месте я бы подумал как следует, дважды я такое не предлагаю.

– Х-хорошо, – кивнул Джаред, залюбовавшись Дженсеном из воображения – раскинувшимся, раскрасневшимся, зажмурившимся и подающимся навстречу пальцам Джареда. – Хорошо. Сейчас. А как мне?.. Что мне?..

Эклз фыркнул и сунул ему в руку флакончик с маслом – и когда он только успел его достать?

– Держи, ребёнок.

Ну вот. Теперь он даже озвучил.

– Это делает тебя педофилом, – вскинул подбородок Джаред.

– Думаю, разницу в семь сотен лет по-любому стоит считать педофилией, – рассмеялся Дженсен и скользнул рукой по рубашке, расстёгивая пуговицы. Джаред спохватился и попытался было помочь магу с брюками, но позорно не справился даже с ремнём, так что только и мог, что сидеть в стороне и смущённо пыхтеть, мечтая провалиться под землю от стеснения, пока Дженсен раздевался сам.

– Дальнейшие разъяснения требуются? – наконец насмешливо спросил тот, разводя ноги и едва заметно краснея. Скрывает дрожь в голосе за бравадой, и не слишком успешно.

Джаред хищно осклабился, чувствуя возвращающуюся уверенность.

– Ты бы не хотел разъяснять, – осторожно, прощупывая реакцию, произнёс он. Щелчок крышки флакончика в тишине комнаты прозвучал до невозможного пошло. – Тебе понравится всё, что с тобой _захотят сделать_. Правда? – мурлыкнул он, смазывая пальцы. Эклз сверкнул гневным взглядом, но участившееся дыхание выдавало его с головой безо всяких мысленных инструкций. – Обожаю, когда ты такой, – доверительно выдохнул Джаред ему в губы, вставляя первый палец и глуша тихий стон мага коротким поцелуем.

Терпения не хватало от слова «совсем», он вытащил палец почти до конца и снова всадил до основания – быстро, резко, грубо. Дженсен охнул и, закусив губу, выгнулся, подставляясь получше, представляя… представляя…

Джаред отдёрнул руку, будто обжегшись, и оглядел Эклза шальным взглядом.

– Я ведь сейчас это сделаю, – негромко предупредил он, вызывая у мага смешок.

– Напугал.

И тут же задохнулся, когда Джаред с рыком накрыл его тело, стирая насмешливую улыбку поцелуем и наощупь размазывая смазку по члену, тут же направляя его в податливое тело.

Дженсен поморщился, зажмуриваясь и отворачивая лицо, и Джаред бережно провёл пальцами по щеке с проступающими иголочками щетины.

– Эй, ты как? Я слишком быстро? Что мне сделать? – шёпотом спросил он, стараясь не дать нарастающей панике проступить в голосе.

Эклз вспыхнул и посмотрел на него сердито, не желая отвечать.

– Не хочешь говорить – не говори, – поспешно исправился Джаред. – Просто нам… _мне_ так было бы легче. Тем более, я ведь уже всё понял, ну, Дженсен? Хоть покажи, как мне...

– Если ты сейчас же не заткнёшься, можешь собирать вещи, – сквозь зубы ответил маг. – Ты что, не понимаешь? Я…

Он ругнулся. Ого. Совсем контроль над собой потерял.

– Я никому об этом никогда не рассказывал. О том... о том, что хочу так.

– И у тебя никогда такого не было?

– Было, конечно. Просто они, э-э-э, воспринимали меня так с самого начала. И ни о чём не спрашивали… Нет, ну, просто здорово вести светские беседы с членом в заднице!

Джаред издал нервный смешок.

– И наверняка они все были у тебя на один раз, так? – Дженсен воззрился на него удивлённо и кивнул. – Тогда вот тебе моё предложение. Раз уж случилось так, что я узнал тоже, тогда отпусти себя, позволь себе всё то же, что делал с ними. А если утром тебе будет так невыносимо моё присутствие, я уйду. С Томом мы разобрались, всему самому основному я у тебя уже научился… Ничего меня здесь по сути не держит. Выгонишь – и я уеду домой. Но сейчас, Дженсен… _сейчас_ давай оба получим по максимуму, а? Может, это вообще единственный шанс в твоей жизни осуществить все свои фантазии, даже не проговаривая их вслух? И что, ты его упустишь?

Секунду маг просто молча изучал его, пока Джаред в ожидании ответа боялся даже дышать. Наконец он медленно произнёс:

– А ты действительно иногда кажешься старше своих лет… Хорошо. Давай попробуем.

Джаред просиял и потянулся за поцелуем… и ошеломлённо выдохнул Дженсену в рот, когда тот сам подался ему навстречу – губами, телом, бёдрами, – скрещивая ноги у него за спиной и со стоном притискивая ближе. Трансляция снова включилась, и Джаред с усмешкой повторил всё в точности, как Эклз и нафантазировал – цепочка поцелуев-укусов вниз по шее, жалящие прикосновения языка к соскам, большой палец магу в рот, чтобы смочить слюной, и руку вниз, на член, поглаживая влажным пальцем головку по кругу. Выдернуть подушку у него из-под головы, подпихивая под поясницу, задрать руки наверх, прижимая запястья к кровати, терзать и без того припухшие от поцелуев губы, пока Дженсен стонет, жмурится и выгибается на кровати, расслабленный, раскрасневшийся, и уже не от смущения.

А потом Эклз внезапно распахнул затуманенные желанием глаза и посмотрел на Джареда, жадно, жарко.

– О-о-о, – выстонал тот. – Но так же не получится, я же не могу быть и там, и тут одновременно…

– Можешь, просто не одним и тем же.

Джаред на секунду замешкался, но потом понимающе усмехнулся и протолкнул между припухших, с готовностью раскрывшихся губ два пальца. Дженсен вобрал их в рот до основания, посасывая с закрытыми глазами, представляя на месте пальцев член Джареда. Тот едва сдержал тихий всхлип от ощущений и от почти застилающей реальность яркой картинки перед внутренним взором.

– Хочешь во все и сразу, – скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая, произнёс он, и маг уверенно кивнул, не открывая глаз. – Поверни голову.

Он распределил вес тела так, чтобы продолжать удерживать запястья Эклза над головой, а пальцами второй руки толкаться в услужливо подставленный рот.

– У тебя когда-нибудь было сразу с двумя? – это был риторический вопрос, и Эклз не ответил, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. Джаред тихо рыкнул, толкаясь внутрь жёстко, в чётком и размеренном ритме. – Дженс, я свихнусь с тобой. Точно свихнусь. Представляю себе, как бы тебя насаживал один, пока ты сосёшь у второго…

Эклз отстранился, с характерным звуком выпуская его пальцы изо рта, и сверкнул на Джареда тёмными глазами, словно магнитом притягивая его взгляд.

– Не один и второй. Ты. Хочу, чтобы везде был только ты.

Джаред медленно кивнул, заворожённо его рассматривая.

– Я бы и не позволил никому другому, – вырвалось у него против воли. Но Дженсен, кажется, не разозлился на собственнические нотки в его голосе: едва слышно довольно вздохнул и втянул пальцы обратно во влажный жар, сам двигаясь им навстречу.

Джаред застонал – как вообще возможно долго продержаться, когда Дженсен такой узкий и горячий внутри? И при этом так старательно обхаживает его пальцы, что по чувствительности они уже и впрямь почти не уступали члену. Который Эклз в воображении, между прочим, сейчас и представлял у себя во рту. Мысленно отсасывал и дрочил себе, а в реальности подставлялся. С ума сойти.

Джаред резко опустил свободную руку, дёргая кулаком вверх-вниз по члену Дженсена, и забормотал – больше себе, чем Эклзу:

– Если бы ты позволил, я бы с тобой много как попробовал… О, спасибо за подсказку, – он коротко рассмеялся, когда в ответ на простую фразу сознание мага выдало целый перечень возможных поз и игр. – Вот это всё. Хотя бы по одной идее в день. И не думай, что я забыл, я потом хочу тоже всё это испытать на себе.

– У тебя рот не закрывается, – неожиданно хрипло выдал Дженсен, на миг выпуская его пальцы.

– Что, не терпится заткнуть? – вскинул бровь тот, ухмыляясь.

– А ну иди сюда.

Джаред послушно подчинился ладони, давящей на затылок, и Дженсен двинул головой, оставляя возле губ только кончики пальцев. Поймав его требовательный взгляд, Джаред усмехнулся и коротко лизнул подушечки, а потом поцеловал Эклза – прямо так, вокруг собственных пальцев. Не переставая работать рукой и двигаться в нём. Пока тело Дженсена не напряглось, и он не задержал дыхание, замирая. Джаред толкнулся ещё раз, другой… И Дженсен протяжно застонал, выгибаясь, заливая его руку и свой живот спермой и ощутимо пульсируя вокруг члена, утягивая Джареда за собой.

И, предчувствуя, _какую_ реакцию на происшедшее сейчас выдаст Эклз, Джаред быстро сгрёб его в охапку, укладывая на бок и не давая опомниться.

– Завтра, всё завтра, ладно? – прошептал он в русый затылок. – Можно я хоть на ночь останусь? Уйду раньше, чем ты проснёшься, если хочешь, просто хотя бы сейчас не гони меня сразу, а?

Дженсен заёрзал в объятиях, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, и насмешливо фыркнул.

– Да ты торгаш. Сначала «уйду сразу», теперь «уйду утром», что потом? «Через пару столетий»?

– Я был бы не против, ты же знаешь, – грустно улыбнулся Джаред.

– Пожалуй, я дам тебе шанс остаться на ночь, – задумчиво ответил Эклз. – Но если утром в тебя полетит тумбочка, не удивляйся!

Джаред завёл руку за спину, нащупывая флакончик с маслом, и со смешком заметил:

– Скорее уж полетит вот это, оно ближе и удобнее для полётов.

Дженсен вспыхнул и резко вырвал флакон у Джареда из рук, перегибаясь через него и с грохотом забрасывая его в ящик (как только он от этого не разбился?).

– Не волнуйся, – мстительно прищурился маг. – Оно в тебя полетит тоже. В тумбочке.

 

**Эпилог**

Сообщение между островами было восстановлено через неделю – именно столько времени потребовалось, чтобы Тома поймали и отправили на пожизненное заключение в немагическую тюрьму.

После того, как спокойствие в Инсулариуме было более-менее установлено, Джаред первым же делом отправился к родителям. Вместе с Дженсеном. Который, конечно же, не позволил представить себя его семье в качестве спутника жизни, мотивируя тем, что Джареду их отношения быстро наскучат, он найдёт себе кого-нибудь помоложе, а родителям лишний стресс ни к чему. Вот наивный. Правда верит, что сможет от него избавиться.

Джаред сначала даже хотел отказаться от идеи поступать в университет на Профектусе, посвятив себя открытому вместе с Эклзом направлению в магии – новой магии, не ограниченной физическими законами. Но тот его отговорил, убедив в том, что Джаред вполне сможет совмещать получение высшего технического образования с магическими разработками. Тем более что от Джареда, если уж быть кристально честными, пользы было маловато – львиную долю их первого учебника записывал Дженсен.

Первый параграф в нём начинался красиво: _«Всё, что существует в материальном мире, есть энергия. Именно она является первоисточником всего материального и благодаря ей возникает, функционирует и изменяется всё сущее. И самое главное чудо магии состоит в том, что этой всеобъемлющей, всепроникающей энергией можно управлять, используя её для чистого созидания»._

– Не только ведь для созидания, – пожурил его Джаред. – И вообще, как думаешь, люди готовы сейчас об этом узнать? Тюрьмы и так не пустуют, а благодаря нам только пополняются, – он хмыкнул.

– А книгу и так вряд ли пропустят в печать, – пожал плечами Дженсен. – Даже если я буду уточнять на каждой странице, что данные техники сработают только при чистых и добрых намерениях.

– Зачем же мы тогда этим занимаемся? – искренне удивился тот. – Вдруг кто-то её найдёт, прочитает и пойдёт по пути Тома? И из-за нашего учебника разразится новая война?

– Знаешь, – задумчиво протянул Эклз, откидываясь на кресле и смеряя его взглядом, – если я и могу похвастаться хоть какой-нибудь нажитой за столетия мудростью, так эта тайная истина в том, что войны будут всегда. И что любое знание, даже то, которое направлено на достижение мира и гармонии, можно использовать во вред, для убийства и разрушения. И тогда, когда вспыхнет эта война нового уровня, будут те, кто захочет остановить хаос, и им здорово сэкономит время и силы пройденный нами путь – во время войны будет как-то не до слепого тыканья методом проб и ошибок. Так что, – жизнерадостно заключил он, отточенным жестом обмакивая перо в чернила, – не отвлекаемся и пишем в стол ради будущих поколений!

Джаред мог только с молчаливым восхищением покачать головой.

– Всё-таки как же мне повезло иметь любовника с мозгами семисотлетнего мудреца и телом тридцатилетнего мужчины.

Дженсен закатил глаза, но никак не прокомментировал, продолжая писать, беззвучно проговаривая про себя каждое слово. Джаред прикипел взглядом к чётко очерченным мягким губам, поднялся со своего места и потянул слабо сопротивляющегося мага в спальню.

В конце концов, до войны нового уровня и следующих поколений ещё целый вагон времени, и полчаса, которые Джаред украдёт у Дженсена, никто даже не заметит.


End file.
